Return of the Secret Society
by Neon Majestic
Summary: An actionpacked fanfic and a potential heartwrencher with a bit of humor in between each chapter. PostStarcrossed. My third fanfic, so read, relax and review! LOL, too!
1. CHAPTER 01 PROLOGUE

NEOMAGE: Finally, after all this time, I can write another fanfic! Yippeeee!

BATMAN: How can YOU be so happy? You're not writing a humor fic, you know.

NEOMAGE: ** :( **(death glare of doom)

BATMAN: Uh, yeah...I'll just be hiding here in the shadows...OO;;; (slowly backs away)

NEOMAGE: Okay, then, on to the disclaimer...ahem. "neomage does not own Justice League or any of the Justice League characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network." There! That was really easy! Now then, on to the fic!

CHAPTER 01 

TIME: 10:41 p.m.

PLACE: The streets of Metropolis

_Blam! Blam!_ The police opened fire as Volcana raced away from them. Dodging as best she could, she turned and let loose on them with a stream of flame from her open palm. As she concentrated, the flame formed into a roaring lion and attacked the terrified officers, who scattered for cover. The flames engulfed one of their squad cars, causing it to explode and scatter blazing scrap metal everywhere.

"Is that the best you can do, kiddies?" she taunted. "Or am I too hot for you?"

Again the police attempted to open fire on her; but when they did, she took a deep breath and then exhaled. As she did, a huge wall of flame engulfed her entire person, and it was so hot that the bullets actually melted before they even reached her!

"What the hell?" one of the officers exclaimed. "That bitch ain't human!"

Volcana heard the comment. Instantly, hot bursts of flame erupted all around her body. "Nobody – calls me – a bitch – EVER!" she exploded as she thrust both fists forward. This time, a huge wave of fire shot out from her entire being and had the terrified cops ducking for cover again. Another squad car got set ablaze and then exploded, sending dangerous sparks sky-high.

But the stress of summoning such a large and constant flame was starting to wear Volcana down. Seeing this, the leader of the police assault gave the order to start firing at the blazing villain again. "Don't let up!" he yelled. "Give her everything you've got!"

Around this time several more cars emerged on the scene, this time as part of the riot control brigade of Metropolis's finest. Emerging from their vehicles, they immediately started firing their weapons at Volcana, who turned and started to run again. One of the riot cops came out of his vehicle wielding a giant bazooka; positioning it on top of the car, he took careful aim and fired. Volcana had just barely gotten around the side of a nearby building when, right behind her, the missile exploded. The shockwave knocked her to the ground, but in a moment she got up and started running again, amidst more gunfire.

"I can't keep this up for much longer!" she realized. "I gotta get out of here!"

Suddenly a motorcycle, apparently emerging from nowhere, roared up the street toward her, then slowed and made a quick U-turn. Volcana didn't recognize the woman on the bike, but she did hear her say, "Quick – hop on!" Immediately she complied, and the bike sped off into the distance just as the cops were arriving on that street.

Volcana could barely suppress a grin as she watched the confused police searching the area for her, but in vain. She then turned to her rescuer. "Hey, lady...I guess I owe you for helping me out back there."

"Ah, don't mention it," the other woman replied.

"So, who are you?" Volcana asked.

The woman glanced at her briefly. "Name's Frost...Killer Frost," she announced.

Volcana stiffened. "You mean one of those Secret Society guys?" she exclaimed. "Wow! That is like, so cool!"

Frost nodded. "Yep...and I've been looking for you for a while now, Volcana."

"You have?"

"Sure. You'll soon see why, honey."

Volcana shook her head. "Well, I'm flattered, but...I don't really swing that way, if you know what I mean. I'm more into guys."

Frost smiled, but said nothing. At length the motorcycle roared toward an old castle on the outskirts of the city. Volcana knew this place, of course – it was supposed to have been an old battlement erected during the Civil War. "But why would she carry me here?" she wondered to herself.

By and by Frost maneuvered the bike into the castle's courtyard and then stopped. "Here we are," she announced. "Well, sweetheart, time to meet the rest of the party."

"Is that so?" Volcana wondered, getting off the bike.

Suddenly a man's voice caught her attention. "So, this is the new kid, huh, Frost?" the voice asked.

Frost nodded. "Yep. Boys, why don't you come out and say hello?"

Then, as Volcana watched in amazement, three figures appeared from the shadows. One was a heavy-set albino gorilla with an extremely large head. Another had reddish skin and a finely trimmed mustache, and on one hand he sported a yellow ring. The third was dressed in a yellow costume with red lightning bolts, and on his chest was a single red lightning bolt inside a black circle.

Volcana raised an eyebrow as she recognized the three. "The Ultra-Humanite, Sinestro, and Zoom the Reverse-Flash." She then looked at Frost. "Okay, what's going on?"

"What does it look like?" Frost's Gothic face sported a grin. "We're starting up a new club, honey, a new Secret Society...and we want you to be one of us."

Volcana looked at each of them in turn. Then she shook her head. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but...why should I? After all, I've always done well by myself."

Another voice, this time from behind, caught Volcana off-guard. "Oh, believe me, my dear...if you join us, you'll never regret it." Then, from the shadows, another man emerged. Oddly dressed in a Victorian-era suit, he sported a neatly trimmed mustache and beard, and a smirk was on his face.

Volcana recognized this man, too. "Vandal Savage!"

TIME: 10:47 p.m.

PLACE: Home of Wally West, Central City

Wally West gazed aimlessly out the window of his house, staring up at the sky. He sighed as he remembered the events of last year. He couldn't help remembering – those events kept playing over and over again in his head like a broken record player.

Back then, he recalled, the Justice League had been in existence for the past five years, a well-known superhero team worldwide to both innocents and criminals. Consisting of seven individuals called together to protect Earth from the ravages of an initial alien attack, the group had decided to stay together as a permanent team. He himself was a member of that group, for he was the scarlet-costumed superhero known to everyone in Central City and the world at large as the Flash.

Then, only just last year today, _they_ had come to Earth. The Thanagarians, aboard their warships, had arrived on Earth with the false frontal offer of a defense system for Earth, including an upgrade in weapons systems and a global shield to protect against the predicted coming onslaught of another race. However, as it turned out, there never was any coming invasion from that other race – the Thanagarians instituted martial law all over the world, and the defense shield turned out to be a gravitational device meant to destroy the other race's home planet at a cost of all the lives on Earth.

Naturally, the Justice League had resisted, but they'd all been imprisoned – all except one, Shayera Hol, a.k.a. Hawkgirl; for the Thanagarians were her people. It was eventually revealed that she'd been sent here to Earth five years ago by the commander of her people to spy on this world's defensive systems. That had, of course, angered the others in the League considerably, but in the end they were able to drive the Thanagarians off of Earth, with Hawkgirl's help.

Wally winced a little as he recalled what happened afterward. At the stately Wayne Manor, home to socialite Bruce Wayne – alias the Batman – he and the other Leaguers had a private conference to decide whether to let Hawkgirl stay on the team or not, while Shayera herself awaited their verdict. But what happened next practically took all of them by surprise – she resigned and then flew off, and none of them had heard from her since.

Wally sighed and sat down. True, he and Shayera had only been able to get along with each other on a business level, but all said and done, he had to admit that he missed her. He could still remember seeing her flying into battle, her electrically charged mace on hand, laying the smack down on any and all evil-doers. Already Wally missed trading some snide remarks with her – that was how developed their relationship had gotten.

He couldn't help but feel, too, that the other members of the League were already missing her as well. The one who felt the most sense of loss, he knew, would have to be the Green Lantern, John Stewart. Though Wally had learned about it only shortly before Shayera left, she and Lantern had evidently been having a relationship with each other – something more than just a working relationship. As Wally brooded on this thought, a sudden realization struck him. He hadn't heard from any of the others in some months now.

In six seconds, he had zipped to his wardrobe, pulled out his trademark red costume with yellow lightning bolts, slipped into it, and sped through his front door, locking it securely. His destination: Metropolis.

TIME: 10:48 p.m.

PLACE: The Daily Planet, Metropolis

"It's been about a year now, but everyone's still talking about it," Lois Lane brooded as she walked into the main office of the Daily Planet, the most widely-read newspaper in all of Metropolis. As she passed by her co-worker Clark Kent's desk, he chuckled a little at her apparent talking to herself.

"Don't you know that talking to yourself is supposed to be the first sign of madness, Lois?" he jibed.

"You should talk, Kent – you're always lost in thought," Lois retorted.

Clark managed to hide some of his big grin. "So, then, what's everyone still talking about?" he questioned.

"Oh...I was just thinking about last year. You know...the invasion."

Clark stiffened at the mention of that topic. Indeed, everyone in Metropolis – and the whole world, no doubt – was still talking about the Thanagarian occupation of Earth last year. He, of course, knew all about that event first-hand, for he – or rather, his other persona, Superman – had suffered betrayal and torture at the hands of the Thanagarian forces, together with the rest of the Justice League.

"What about it?" he asked noncommittally. "I mean, it's over and done with now, right? The Justice League saved the world and repelled the invasion, and everything's back to normal..."

"Except for the League itself," Lois said knowingly. "From what the news has been saying since that time, they've lost one member – Hawkgirl."

"Yeah, I know," said Clark. "I managed to get an interview with some of the League members last year – they told me that Hawkgirl resigned after the Thanagarians left Earth."

"I know all about that article – it was on the front page," Lois remarked wryly. "Lucky you, Kent. Did you get them to say why she resigned?" she asked sarcastically.

Clark sighed. "Why do you think she resigned, Lois?" he asked her.

"Think about it, Smallville: Hawkgirl was obviously a Thanagarian, right? She allowed her people to slip through Earth's defenses – hell, she even tricked her own teammates. She lied to everyone! It wouldn't surprise me at all if the other Leaguers were planning to give her the boot and she decided to resign before that happened."

"Not really, Lois," Clark replied, his voice beginning to take an edge. "From what I was able to learn, the League was divided in deciding whether to expel her or keep her on the team. They never would tell me what their final decision was, though – they refused to comment on that part of it."

There was silence for a moment. Then Lois asked, "So, if you were part of that discussion, what would your decision have been? Be honest, now."

Clark managed to stifle a chuckle. If Lois ever knew that he had, in fact, been part of the deliberating, who knew what she would do. "To be honest, Lois...I would've voted for her to stay on the team."

"Really? Why?"

Now he looked levelly at her. "I think this is just like back when Superman was controlled by Darkseid, a few years ago. The whole world was divided as to whether to forgive Superman or not, even though he'd had no idea what he was doing when he led Darkseid's forces to Earth. In the same way, Hawkgirl had no idea what the Thanagarians were really up to, and like the rest of us, she fell for their line when they said they wanted to protect us from an incoming invasion. Don't forget, too – the other members of the League actually helped the Thanagarians build their devices, and none of them have been penalized by the public."

Lois frowned as she considered this point. "I think I see what you're saying, Clark," she said finally. "And...to be honest, I agree with what you're saying. But I'm afraid the rest of the world at large wouldn't see this the same way. Don't forget, when the League was captured, Hawkgirl basically let them be imprisoned and hunted down."

Clark closed his eyes. This point, and the one he'd just raised, had been brought up when he and the other Leaguers were debating Hawkgirl's fate. Because of facts and points like these, it had been exceedingly difficult to determine whether to keep Hawkgirl or not.

Sighing, he said, "Excuse me, Lois – I think I need to get some air." With that he walked out of the office, leaving Lois behind him with a questioning look on her face.

Moments later, Superman was flying through the skies over Metropolis, looking down at the city he cared about so much. As he flew, his super-sensitive hearing picked up a faint whistle coming from the street below. Looking down, he caught sight of the Flash beckoning to him, and rapidly he floated down to the ground. "What's up? What brings you to these parts?" he greeted his teammate.

Flash grinned. "Just thought I'd stop by and see one of my best buddies." Then his face lost the grin. "Hey...can we go somewhere and talk?"

Superman could hear the urgency in Flash's tone. "Sure."

In a matter of seconds, both of them were on a bridge overlooking the harbor. "So, what's on your mind?" Superman queried.

Flash sighed and looked down at the water. "Look, big guy...lately I've been wondering. Did we do the right thing?"

Superman looked a little surprised. "What do you mean, Flash?" he asked.

"It's just – I know it's only been a year now, but I still miss her, you know? The Justice League...it'll never be the same without her."

Superman looked long and hard at Flash. "I know, Flash. But don't forget, it was her decision to leave us, and we have to respect that...even if we don't like it."

"I just think maybe we were a little too hard on her after everything that happened," Flash lamented. "We should've given her the benefit of the doubt."

"I know." Superman patted Flash on the shoulder. "Still, with everything that happened, I don't think we would have acted any differently if we were given the opportunity to relive the experience. What we felt – it was only natural that we should think the way we did."

Flash shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." He waited. "What about the others?"

"Batman and Wonder Woman won't talk about it," Superman revealed. "Guess I can't blame them, though. They were going to vote Hawkgirl off the team...especially Wonder Woman."

Flash cringed as he recalled Wonder Woman's icy demeanor during the deliberation of the League. "Tell me about it," he remarked.

"Here's what you should do, Flash. Go home. Get some sleep. Let this rest for a few days. You bring this up now, even after all this time, and people will get antagonistic. I gotta go now, so see you later." With that Superman flew off, leaving Flash alone on the bridge.

NEOMAGE: (wiping his brow) Phew! First chapter down, several more to go! ** :(** But why does writing fan-fiction have to be so damn TEDIOUS!?!?!

ZOOM: Uh-oh. He hasn't had anything to eat for a while now.

DARKSEID: Yeah. neomage minus food equals danger zone.

NEOMAGE: (storm clouds over his head) Well, if you two lazy slobs care so much, why don't you get me everything that's on this list?! (throws list at them, hitting Darkseid square in the forehead and knocking him out)

ZOOM: (looking at list) Let's see...a Whopper meal, extra pickles and cheese...a two-piece KFC meal, extra fries...two McChicken Supremes...damn, aren't you supposed to be on a diet? You just got down to 158 lbs. – don't ruin it now!

NEOMAGE: ** :( **(death glare of doom)

ZOOM: OO;;;;; Ulp...on second thought, do you have the cash to pay for all this?

(Without missing a beat, neomage whips out a golden nugget)

NEOMAGE: If there's change left over, buy me three apple pies from McDonald's.

ZOOM: Right away, sir! (as he turns to leave) If anybody out there can hear me, please give the boss some tips on how to write his upcoming Yu-Gi-Oh! humor fic – it'll work wonders for him!

NEOMAGE: SHUDDAP!!!

(Zoom runs away with the nugget and the list just as neomage hurls an anchor at him)


	2. CHAPTER 02

(Two hours later, neomage is chomping loudly on the last of the fast food as Zoom watches from a distance)

NEOMAGE: Ahhh...me happy now...

(Darkseid is just now regaining consciousness)

DARKSEID: Uhhh...did y'all get the number of the train that ran me over...?

ZOOM: Dumbass.

NEOMAGE: (gently) Hey, Zoom, do the disclaimer for me, would you?

ZOOM: (whining) Aw, do I have to?

NEOMAGE: ** :( **(death glare of doom) Do it now...or else I'll tell everyone the name you gave your stuffed rabbit.

ZOOM: I did not name Lucy! – OO;;; Uh, I mean –

DARKSEID: OO LUCY?! WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!

ZOOM: (defeated) Oh, fine... "neomage does not own Justice League. Justice League is the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics."

NEOMAGE: And to think you could've done it without the torture...now who's the dumbass?

DARKSEID: (still laughing his guts out)

ZOOM: --;;;

CHAPTER 02 

TIME: 10: 49 p.m.

PLACE: The Wayne Manor, just outside Gotham City

"Master Bruce?"

Alfred carefully stepped into the gloomy-looking cave as he searched for his employer. "Master Bruce, are you down here?"

After a moment of silence, a reply came. "I'm here, Alfred. What is it?"

Alfred walked down the steps toward the giant super-computer, before which his master, Bruce Wayne, was seated. All around them were various costumes and weapons, sealed in quartz cubes. One of those suits was the suit that belonged to the Batman...the darker personality of the man Alfred called Master.

"I thought you'd want to know, sir, dinner will soon be ready. Also, Miss Barbara phoned just a while ago – she said to tell you hello and to call her back as soon as you have a free opportunity."

"Thank you. I'll be up in a moment. And as for free opportunities – you, better than anybody else, should know that for a man like me, those are rare and short periods of time." Bruce still sat in front of the computer, not turning to face his butler.

"Very good, sir." Alfred paused and looked at the computer screen. "If I may, sir...just what ARE you doing?"

"You may...and to answer you, I'm looking at some articles I've been collecting over the last few weeks. Take a look."

Alfred looked at the articles on the monitor. "Sightings of winged people, sir?"

"Not people, Alfred...one person." Bruce's tone was firm. "They've mostly been three-second sighting reports, but there is one in particular that caught my interest when I saw it." He pointed it out on the screen. "A few months ago, some thieves tried to break into the Midway City museum and came face-to-face with this winged figure."

"Were the men able to give the police a description of the person, sir?"

"That's just it – their various descriptions were rather sketchy. Besides, all of the thieves were known crack-heads, so the police didn't take their story too seriously. What the official report says is that one of the winged statues at the entrance of the museum was pushed onto the thieves by someone, and they only thought that it was a literal person with wings that attacked them."

"What do you think, sir?" Alfred pressed.

"To be perfectly honest, Alfred, I just am not sure. The description that the thieves gave was mixed, at best."

Alfred gave Bruce a knowing look. "Sir...you do miss her, don't you?"

Bruce breathed deep, then let out a long, low sigh. "There's never getting anything past you, is there?"

"Believe me, sir, I understand perfectly," said Alfred. "Even after what happened...you can't change the fact that she was invaluable to the team. And don't forget, she did help to repel the invasion, and became an outcast from her people for it."

"I know." Bruce nodded slowly. "You know, Alfred...I really would have wished to vote for her to remain on the team, but I had to take the risks into consideration. I think Wonder Woman's the only one who would have agreed with me."

"You did what you had to, sir," Alfred assured him. "But had Miss Shayera not handed you her resignation, I think your overall vote would have been for her to remain, no?"

"Perhaps." Bruce shrugged, then changed the topic. "Let's go now, Alfred. Dinner will get cold if we don't hurry."

"Of course, sir."

TIME: 10:50 p.m.

PLACE: A castle outside Metropolis

"C'mon, Zoom, show me that trick you do when you vibrate through things," Killer Frost pleaded.

Zoom grinned. "Okay, okay. Make an ice sculpture for me – something ten feet tall and eight feet wide."

With that Frost gathered as much cold energy as she could into her hands, then blasted a wave of ice at the designated spot. As she worked, the ice gradually settled to form a sculpture of the Empire State Building. "How's that?" she asked.

Zoom examined the ice sculpture. "Perfect."

Stepping back a few feet to give himself the needed boost, he took a deep breath – and then one second later, he emerged on the other side of the sculpture, his molecules passing through harmlessly.

"All right!" Frost clapped her hands together. "That's really something!"

Floating nearby, Sinestro didn't seem impressed in the least. "How d'you know he didn't just run around it?" he sneered.

"All right, wise guy," said Zoom. "I'll show you something else." Then, tapping his foot on the ground, he streaked toward the sculpture again, passing through it – but this time, as he did, the speed at which he was running created a sonic boom so powerful that it shattered the ice tower into small fragments. The force of the boom itself knocked Sinestro slightly off-balance, but he managed to right himself in his hovering position.

"You were saying?" Zoom demanded.

"All right, I take it back," Sinestro relented gruffly.

"Never mind him – it truly is impressive, Mr. Zoom," the Ultra-Humanite declared. "I always did consider the Empire State Building a major eyesore, anyway. The day you do that to the real thing, I'll give you a prize."

A few feet away, Volcana and Savage were regarding the four super-villains. "Quite a nice team you've got here, Mr. Savage," Volcana had to admit. "But how long do you think it'll be before it disintegrates?"

"What makes you say that, my dear?" Savage asked, a smile on his face.

"You can't fool me. You obviously bought these guys for a price," Volcana challenged. "Just looking at you, I can tell you're loaded – but suppose somebody were to come along and give them a better offer than what you've got? What then?"

Still smiling, Savage shook his head. "Not exactly, Volcana. You see, none of them are here for money, but for other reasons that are actually more long-lasting and more – shall I say – fulfilling."

"Such as?"

Savage pointed out each of the villains in turn. "Sinestro swore a blood oath against all Green Lanterns years ago, and he is determined to see it through no matter how long it takes him. Zoom simply hates the Flash. The Ultra-Humanite, like me, wants to overthrow the current governmental system, plus he needs a way to exercise his talent for technology without being ostracized, and this group gives him that freedom. As for Killer Frost – well, she simply enjoys killing."

Volcana looked up at him. "And me? Why did you pick me?"

"I had a special reason for choosing you," Savage answered. "In choosing the various members for this group, I did a thorough background check on each of them. In your case...for several years now you've been treated as nothing more than a tool. This so-called Democratic government wanted to take you and use you as a living weapon, all because of your extraordinary gift. I know that you've always wanted others to see you as a normal person, regardless of your powers...and if you join us, you will get the freedom and respect you've always deserved. My intent is for all of us to be as a family – and I want for you to be part of this family."

Volcana lowered her head and averted her gaze, for she knew that everything Savage had just said about her – her past, her needs, and her desires – everything he'd said was true. "You really do know how to do your homework, don't you, Mr. Savage?" she asked quietly, the arrogance in her voice gone now.

"I make it my business to know as much as is needed to know about my associates, my dear," he assured her. "The others have already made their decision – what will your answer be?"

Volcana hesitated, uncertain. Savage's voice reached her again, reassuringly: "If you decide not to join us, then I won't force you; you will be free to go wherever you want to go. If, on the other hand, you choose to remain here, to join our group, then I personally assure you that you will never regret it. For this team has only one rule: that we all work together as a family unit to achieve the means to an end. After that, nothing else should matter."

She considered for a moment, walking away from Savage. Then she made her decision. "I'll do it. I'll join up with you. I don't have anyplace else left to go, anyway."

"That's a good girl." Savage patted her encouragingly on the shoulder, then beckoned to the others. "She has decided to stay with us," he announced.

"All right!" Frost beamed. "Now I have somebody who I can have good girl-talk with!"

Savage chuckled, then beckoned to Humanite to follow him. While the others remained behind to talk with Volcana, the two made their way into another room, which was filled with various technological devices and computers. "How much longer before it is ready?" Savage asked.

"I should have it finished by tomorrow afternoon, the latest," Humanite informed him. "It'll boost your powers quite considerably."

"Good." Savage nodded. "If it works, your pay will be well worth it."

"You forget, Mr. Savage, that I didn't partner with you for the money," Humanite remarked. "Just being able to make my inventions freely is payment enough for me."

"Of course...and you'll continue at that for as long as you desire. Take my word for it." Savage nodded again, then turned and exited the room. Smiling, Humanite turned and picked up two ray-blasters on the table behind him. Pulling out a set of tools from his belt, he sat down and began to work on the weapons with fresh energy.

TIME: 1:45 a.m.

PLACE: John Stewart's apartment, Brooklyn

John Stewart sat at the window of his small, yet comfortable apartment and looked up at the night sky. "So beautiful," he murmured. "Just like her..."

He sighed and involuntarily glanced down at the ring on his finger. The ring appointed to all Green Lanterns. Holding up his hand, he used the ring's power to create an image, one created from his thoughts. The green image that appeared before him took a moment to form completely, but when it did, a small flutter of happiness filled his heart.

The image showed a beautiful woman, with long hair reaching down to her back, and angelic wings. Shayera Hol, alias Hawkgirl. "Yes, so beautiful," he whispered as a small tear ran down his cheek. Reluctantly, he relinquished the ring's power, and the figure before him disappeared, leaving him alone once more.

Stewart sighed again. He would never forget that day, last year, when she formally dropped out of the Justice League. He knew why she did – it was the shame she felt at betraying her teammates by choosing her own people, the Thanagarians, over the people of Earth, which had been her adopted home for the previous five years. But what made her leaving hurt so much was that it happened just when the two of them were beginning to discover a fact that would now hurt Stewart more than any physical pain he could ever endure: they loved each other.

Since Shayera left, things never were the same. It was almost as if she'd been blotted out of the memories of the entire Justice League except for Stewart himself. No, he corrected himself. The Flash was now, perhaps, the only person he could talk to about her without stirring up antagonism. While the others treated the subject with a certain coolness, it was Wonder Woman who remained hostile toward her. Stewart knew he couldn't blame the princess for feeling the way she did – he'd felt that way himself, initially. But to treat Shayera as though she'd never even been on the team – he couldn't handle that.

Of course, there were other changes, as well. When the Thanagarians were on Earth, they'd built that huge gravitational weapon right in the middle of the desert; but Batman had destroyed it by crashing the League's headquarters, the Watchtower, into the device, manually piloting it from space straight down to Earth. As a result, both the Watchtower and the Javelin-7, the League's personal vehicle, had been destroyed. Now, a year later, construction plans were underway to build the team a new headquarters and vehicle, meant to be better than the ones before them. But as Stewart thought about this, he sighed, for he knew that one of the things – or rather, one of the people he'd gotten used to seeing around the Watchtower would no longer be there.

"Couldn't there have been another way, Shayera?" he wondered aloud. "Wasn't there something I could have done?"

Finally, he went back to bed, but sleep refused to come. Indeed, ever since she'd left, his sleep had become quite fitful because every time he closed his eyes for long periods, he kept on having the same dream. Actually, it was more of a recollection of the last few moments when he and she were together.

"So, where will you go?" he would always hear himself saying.

"I don't know," she would reply. "Somewhere where there's no more lying."

"What about...your feelings for me? Was that all a lie, too?"

And every time she would look at him with eyes filled with pain. "John...I love you. I never lied to you about that."

And then he would watch while she flew off into the sunrise. "I love you, too," he would reply. And then the dream would end and he would wake up, crying uncontrollably. And John Stewart was not a man known to cry easily.

Reluctantly, he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. "Try to get some sleep...try to get some sleep," he repeated to himself. It had almost become a ritual for him to say this to himself every time he was going to go to sleep. As his head unconsciously lolled to the side, his line of sight was parallel to the window and the sky outside. The stars seemed so mystical that, for a moment, he was tempted to make a wish. He almost did, too – then he caught himself and chuckled.

"Stupid fool," he chided himself. "Face it – she's never coming back."

But even as he told this to his subconscious, he felt himself about to break down yet again. "Oh, who're you kiddin'? Just admit it...you do miss her real bad."

Then suddenly he bolted upright, wondering if his brain had been playing tricks on him just now. He could have sworn that he just saw someone fly past his window – someone with beautiful angel wings. Could it be? Rushing to the window, he shoved it open and stuck his head out, looking for the figure – and saw nothing. He looked from side to side, and even looked heavenward, but still nothing.

"Okay, I must really be losing it now," Stewart muttered to himself. "I need help...fast!"

Sitting back on the bed, he left the window open, and he sighed as a cool breeze blew in from outside and swept his naked torso with its blessing. Eyes closed, he concentrated his thoughts as he attempted to make contact with his teammate, J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, a telepath. "J'onn, you there?" he thought as hard as he could, hoping that the Martian would sense his call.

After a few minutes a reply entered his mind. "I am here, G.L. Is something the matter? It's rather late."

"I...I'm not sure," Stewart admitted. "I just...I need somebody to talk to, that's all. I think I'm going crazy!"

"All right," the Martian responded. "Where can I meet you?"

Stewart thought for a moment. "Okay, listen. I know an all-night diner in Central City – it's the Shining Light Café. I can be there in half an hour."

"Very well," said J'onn. "I'll see you there, then."

As the mental connection ended, Stewart activated the ring's power and transformed into the Green Lantern. Quietly, he flew through the window and headed for Central City, always keeping a sharp eye out should he see the mysterious winged figure again. "Could it have been...her?" he kept wondering.

NEOMAGE: Sigh...well, what d'you guys think of this one?

DARKSEID: Sniff, sniff...that last bit was SO beautiful! (blows his nose)

ZOOM: Yeah...aw, damn, I'm gonna cry again... (he starts to bawl)

NEOMAGE: Yeah...sniffle...I came close to crying myself when I first saw G.L. and Hawkgirl separated in that episode. Why'd it have to end like this? DAMN YOU CARTOON NETWORK!!!!!!!

(Wonder Woman emerges at that moment)

WONDER WOMAN: What're you guys crying for?

(At the sound of her voice, all three of them look up)

DARKSEID: YOU!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BITCH!!!

ZOOM: How could you treat Hawkgirl like that?! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna skin you alive!

NEOMAGE: GET HER, BOYS!!!

WONDER WOMAN: OO;; Oh, crap... (she turns and flies off, while the trio stampedes after her)


	3. CHAPTER 03

DARKSEID: (panting) Where'd that whore go to?

ZOOM: Just wait till I catch her...

NEOMAGE: Keep searching. She couldn't have gotten far.

(Just then, Batman and the Flash walk up to them)

BATMAN: Who're you guys searching for?

DARKSEID: Wonder Woman. So we can kick her ass for being so cold to Hawkgirl in the "Starcrossed" episode.

FLASH: Hey, can I join you?

NEOMAGE: Just one question: Can you handle butcher knives?

FLASH: ï Can I! (pulls out several cleavers)

NEOMAGE: Okay, you're in.

BATMAN: Um, shouldn't you guys take a more diplomatic approach to all this?

DARKSEID: Dark Knight...start walking. Real quick. (he reveals a machete with fresh blood on it)

BATMAN: OO (he turns and races off)

NEOMAGE: Oh, yeah, before I forget – "neomage is not the owner of Justice League, yadda, yadda, yadda" – y'all know the drill by now. Okay, guys, let's keep searching!

CHAPTER 03 

TIME: 2:15 a.m.

PLACE: Shining Light Café, Central City

The Shining Light Café, just on the eastern outskirts of Central City, was a small diner that was considered a beacon of light to many people, whether weary travelers who needed a bite to eat or longtime citizens of the city who just needed a quick midnight snack away from home. It also attracted Central City's most famous hero, the Flash, who was presently in the process of making a rather extravagant order.

"Yeah, I'll have a triple-decker pizza sandwich, with extra pickles and mayo, but lay off on the mustard," he said to the waitress, grinning broadly.

Instead of rebuking his ridiculous order however, she merely smiled – she and the other employees of the café were quite used to Flash's regular quips. "The usual, coming right up," she declared, and with that she walked off to the counter to place the order.

Flash leaned back and smiled – and just then Green Lantern and J'onn J'onzz entered and sat down next to him. "Your regular late-night joint, Flash?" Lantern needled his friend.

"Actually, I prefer to call it the place where I can get an extremely early-morning breakfast," Flash retorted. "Lucky for me, this place is open 24 hours a day. You can't get good food anywhere else in Central City this time of night." Then he regarded Lantern. "God, you look like hell...are you OK?"

"I've been better, thanks."

"Let's just say that this is a major cause for concern, Flash," said J'onn. "First things first..."

The waitress returned at that moment. "My, looks like we're getting a lot of unexpected visitors tonight," she remarked. "Flash, your stuff's on its way. What can I get you boys?"

"Just a cheese sandwich and a glass of water for me, thank you," J'onn replied politely.

"Some coffee, please, one sugar, one cream," said Lantern.

"You really look like you could use that coffee, sugar," the waitress said with matronly concern. "All right. I'll make it two cups for you...and I'll bring a pot in case all of you need any for yourselves."

"Thanks." Lantern smiled gratefully.

As the waitress walked off with the orders, the three men resumed the conversation. "Lately I haven't been sleeping very well," Lantern explained to Flash. "I...I've been thinking about Shayera too much, I guess..."

Flash's joking mood was immediately washed away by the mention of that name, replaced with a very somber mood. "I guess I can't blame you, G.L.," he remarked. "To be honest, I've lost a lot of sleep about this whole matter, too. I've been feeling like I was walking on eggshells because everybody else has been silent on the whole matter." He paused for emphasis. "I went to talk to Superman a few hours ago," he went on, "but I really don't feel any better about it now than I did before."

Lantern sighed and rubbed his forehead with his palm. "I guess the League's still divided on the whole matter of whether she should've been forgiven or not."

"Well, I still stand on what I said before," J'onn declared quietly. "Yes, she did betray us...but then, wouldn't any of us have done the same if we were in her shoes? Perhaps she would've had to be placed under probation, but I still think she deserved another chance, even to prove herself."

"Yeah." Lantern shifted in his seat. "But that brings me back to why I called you, J'onn – I'm pretty sure I saw her fly by my window half an hour ago. Even if it wasn't her after all, it was definitely a woman with wings."

Flash started. "You actually saw that?"

"I'm pretty sure I did."

Presently the waitress returned with a big tray carrying the three heroes' orders. In front of Flash she put a plate with a double-decker burger, complete with two layers of cheese, mustard and ketchup, several tomato slices and pickle pieces, a generous helping of fries on the side of the plate, and a huge cherry milk shake to wash it all down. Before J'onn she placed the cheese sandwich and water, and before Lantern she placed two cups of coffee, each with one pack of sugar and one of cream. She then placed two extra cups on the table and placed the big, steaming pot of coffee in between the trio.

"I couldn't help overhearing you boys just now, talking about Hawkgirl," she remarked. "Let me just give you my take on it. She deserved to be kicked out of the League. Those winged people did enslave the world and imprison you guys, anyway – and _she_ helped them." And with that, she took the tray and walked off. Lantern's face was grim, but J'onn stopped him with a glance.

"You can't blame her for feeling the way she does, G.L.," said J'onn softly. "Many people still feel exactly the same way...but for every person who feels against Hawkgirl, you'll always find one person in favor of her."

"Yeah...you're right," Lantern sighed, taking a sip from his coffee. Then he regarded Flash's sandwich, just as the Scarlet Speedster was taking a bite from it. "Is it healthy for you to be eating that fatty stuff this early in the morning?" he asked.

"Hey, I'll be all right," Flash said with his mouth full, stuffing a handful of fries in with the burger. "You forget, I've got a fast metabolism, and eating a lot helps my body to stay on track."

"Whatever." Lantern shrugged.

"I can sense the antagonism of every person in the city," said J'onn after he'd bitten into his sandwich. "Those who hate Hawkgirl are starting to hate her even more these days. The energy of their hate is so strong it gives off even when they're sleeping, like now."

"I think I know why," said Flash, sipping on his milk shake thoughtfully. "In case you didn't know, lately the media's been buzzing with reports of winged-people sightings. Metropolis...Gotham City...Midway City...and even here in Central City...the reports are coming in fast and thick."

"Plus," J'onn put in, "most of those reports are coming in the light of various criminals being captured and saying it was a person with wings that caught them – in some cases, they were badly beaten." He finished his sandwich and took a gulp of his water.

"Sounds just like the Hawkgirl we know," Flash surmised. "Of course, we have no way of knowing if it's really her, unless we can get a good look at the next winged person that shows up."

Lantern sipped on his coffee. "But...suppose what I saw wasn't my imagination, and it could really be her..."

"If it was her, we would know that," said J'onn. "I know for a fact that I would know it. But the Thanagarian race was able to block out my mental probing to a degree, as you may recall. When Hawkgirl was still with us, I tried many times to probe her mind, but she was somehow always able to evade me. And then, too, don't forget that she flew off to who knows where, and hasn't made any form of contact with any of us since then. The chances of the mystery winged person actually being her are slim to none."

"Yeah...I suppose you're right," said Lantern as he finished his coffee. "Even so, there's still this nagging thought in the back of my head...whether we couldn't have given her another—"

"Her leaving the League was her decision – don't forget that," J'onn cut in. "And as her friends, we have to respect that decision."

Flash was by now halfway through his food. "Yeah, that's true," he agreed. "Besides, if she did stay, she'd always feel guilty knowing she had betrayed us. If we gave her another chance – which I'm sure we would've done – it would feel as though she didn't really deserve it. I know it's not easy to be listening to this, G.L...especially when you consider that you and she were – you know, together...but it's the truth."

Lantern knew that the other two were right. "I know...I know," he assented. "Maybe you're right. I should be moving on with my life instead of living in the past. It's all over and done with, anyway."

A few minutes of silence passed, during which the three passed around the coffee pot to each other. Finally Flash held up his coffee mug and said, "Guys...no matter what happened...as far as I'm concerned, she'll always be one of us. I'd like to remember what she brought to the League...a spirit of determination and courage that would never fail, no matter what."

J'onn held up his glass of water. "Hear, hear," he replied.

And Lantern held up his coffee mug, too. "To Hawkgirl," he sighed, and the three clanked their respective containers together.

TIME: 5:30 a.m.

PLACE: Gotham City

The Batmobile zoomed past the tall buildings of downtown Gotham as Batman made his regular morning patrol. "Nothing out of the ordinary," he observed. "But that'll soon change, knowing the criminals of this city."

As he drove, mechanically he reached into the glove compartment for a bottle that he kept there, wrapped in plastic. The bottle contained a special energy shake made from Alfred's own secret recipe, and it was notorious for giving Batman that extra boost of energy that he so often needed when he worked late nights. Batman knew that what his body really needed was adequate rest, but he'd been patrolling his city on so many late-night occasions that it had become almost second nature to him now.

Without taking his eyes off the road, Batman took a generous swig from the bottle. Cherry flavor, he noted. Ever since childhood, he had always liked cherry-flavored drinks, and Alfred was one of the few people who knew this fact. "Maybe I can wheedle the recipe out of him one of these days," he sighed.

Then suddenly he sat up, completely alert – but not because of the shake. In the avenue just ahead, he'd seen a bright streak of yellow speeding along the streets, heading out of the city in the direction of Arkham Asylum – the place where the most dangerous super-criminals of Gotham were locked away.

Now, Batman knew a thing or two about super-villains, having tangled with them on many occasions. He knew about most of the villains of his teammates. And that yellow streak he'd just seen – he knew for a fact that that was the most dangerous enemy of the Flash. "Zoom," he whispered under his breath. "But why would he be here in Gotham?"

Swiftly shifting the Batmobile into third gear – it was quite fast enough even at first gear – Batman shot down the street. If Zoom was heading for Arkham, then the Dark Knight had to take a separate route to get there. It would be of no use calling the authorities at this point – Zoom was so fast, that by the time they got there, he'd be able to do whatever he was planning to do twenty times over and still have time to escape. Luckily, years of patrolling the roads into and out of the city had taught Batman all about Gotham's secret shortcuts.

As Zoom raced along at ten miles a minute, Arkham Asylum gradually got closer and closer. "That must be it!" he decided, slowing to a stop at the front gate.

He assessed the situation before him: There were guards posted every twenty feet apart from the front gate, Savage had informed him, for precautionary measures since the last attempted breakout a few months back. However, Savage added, if he and the others did their parts well, they would be able to get the last selected member of the new Society out of there well before the cops could do anything about it.

He touched a small comm.-link strapped to his ear. "Okay...Zoom positioned and ready," he whispered.

"Volcana ready," said Volcana over the comm.-link. "Let's rock and roll."

"Roger that. Frost ready," Frost's voice answered. "Sinestro?"

Sinestro replied in the affirmative. "Sinestro ready. Wait for the signal."

Zoom relaxed a little. He knew where the others would be – Frost would be at the southern sector of Arkham, ready to break in from that end, while Volcana would be at the eastern end. Sinestro, meanwhile, would be watching their movements from the sky, but keeping out of sight nevertheless. It was almost like a sting operation – just the sort of thing Zoom liked.

Calmly, the yellow speedster positioned himself in the shadows and kept an eye on the sky for the signal. But then Sinestro's voice came in again: "Go to Plan B."

"Plan B?" Zoom argued. Then a thought struck him. "The flying rat?"

"He's not flying this time; he's driving – and he's coming your way," Sinestro replied. "Dispel him. Savage said we must not let him interfere under any circumstances."

"Gotcha." Zoom snapped off his comm.-link and sped off. As he ran, he could hear the roar of car tires ripping along gravel. Immediately he raced in that specific direction, hoping to intercept Batman before he could throw a spanner in the works of the plan.

As the Batmobile roared along, the Dark Knight touched a button on the console. "Batman to Flash. Come in, Flash. Do you read me?" He waited. "WAKE UP!"

A sleepy voice answered, "Aw, c'mon, Bats; some people like to sleep until seven, you know. What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me?" Batman quipped. "Oh, nothing – just that a certain yellow speedster is instigating a break-in on my territory."

Flash was instantly awake. "What! Zoom's in Gotham? All right, you've got my attention! I'll be there!"

Suddenly a blaze of yellow flashed right past the Batmobile. A second later a loud BANG could be heard as a sonic boom ripped into the car, causing it to flip over six times before crashing into a tree, coming to rest upside-down. Grimacing, Batman managed to crawl out of the wreckage – and found himself standing face-to-face with Zoom himself.

"So, the Dark Knight...we meet at last," Zoom sneered.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" Batman demanded. "Isn't Central City your usual hangout?"

"Yeah, well, let's just say even a guy like me can get bored sitting in one place for too long," Zoom remarked. "I just came to see the lovely DARK sights of Gotham – but its lack of bright colors bores me greatly. Plus, the fact that you live here has turned me off completely."

Batman gave him a grim look. "And Arkham? Did you come here to enjoy its view?"

"Not really me – my friends wanted to see how great its security is," said Zoom. "But of course, I can't have you interfering like you and the Justice League always do, so I'll take the pleasure of eliminating you altogether!"

Batman smiled. "Not just me, I'm afraid."

Staring at him in confusion, Zoom suddenly grimaced as he felt something heavy slam into him with the force of a wrecking ball. Sent sailing by the blow, he ended up face-first into a tree, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. "Okaaaay...which freight train decided to go off-course?" he demanded as he righted himself.

Standing between him and Batman was the Flash. "Actually, that would be me."

Zoom stared in disbelief, then shook his head. "Note to self: less chatter, more work."

Batman then said, "Flash, listen. There're more of them inside the asylum perimeter. They're obviously here to break somebody out – but don't let them do so!"

Suddenly, high up in the sky, they saw what appeared to be a yellow energy bolt shoot upward, exploding into a million sparks. Flash took one look at it and knew who was responsible. "Sinestro! All right, Bats. I'm on it!" With that he tore off, leaving dust behind. Zoom was about to chase after him, but Batman's voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm your opponent." Batman gave Zoom a knowing look. "Unless you're afraid of me?"

Zoom gave him a look of doom. "I fear nobody – and definitely not you!" he snapped. "Why should I be afraid of you, anyway? All you have are your dumb gadgets!"

Batman's smirk vanished. "Lesson number one, cretin: Don't – EVER – make fun of my equipment. They've taken down more powerful people than you."

"Is that so? Then prove it!"

(neomage, Darkseid, Flash and Zoom are still searching for Wonder Woman so they can massacre her)

ZOOM: I want first dibs on the bitch!

DARKSEID: Not if I find her first!

FLASH: You're both morons! I'll find her before either one of you!

NEOMAGE: Shut up, all of you, or else I'll apply the three most devious tortures known to man to all of you!

FLASH, ZOOM & DARKSEID: oo Huh?

NEOMAGE: You really want to know what they are?

FLASH: Uh...yes...

NEOMAGE: Okay. The first torture is that I have the power to take away the ability to eat from any of you – meaning, you can look at food, but if you try to eat it, the food shocks you instead. And I'm talking about enough power to light up a small town for a year.

FLASH: Oo;;

NEOMAGE: The second torture is...I lock you in a room and force you to watch episodes of Barney over and over again.

ZOOM & DARKSEID: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

NEOMAGE: And the third is...I force you to live with Teá for a week.

ZOOM: Teá? Who's that?

NEOMAGE: The friendly girl from Yu-Gi-Oh! You know, the same one who preaches about friendship every two seconds.

FLASH, ZOOM & DARKSEID: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; WE'RE SORRY! WE'LL NEVER ARGUE AGAIN!

NEOMAGE: Good. Now, how about we keep searching for Wonder Woman? Maybe I can apply the three tortures to her...

(There is silence as they all contemplate this)

ALL: YEAH!!!

(As the group moves off, nearby Wonder Woman is hiding in a garbage bin)

WONDER WOMAN: This is an injury to my pride...but if it keeps me alive and prevents THEM from finding me, then so be it... --;;;


	4. CHAPTER 04

(The search for Wonder Woman continues)

ZOOM: Boss, I'm gettin' hungry...

NEOMAGE: I know. How about we stop at the nearest KFC outlet?

DARKSEID: Sorry, but fried chicken gives me diarrhea...

NEOMAGE: Oo Like I really needed to know that...

ZOOM: How about we go to Pizza Hut? I've always wanted to eat their buffalo chicken pizza. Sinestro tells me that it's a great dish.

FLASH: I second the motion!

NEOMAGE: Sure, why not? I guess we can put the search for Wonder Woman on hold for a while and satisfy our hunger...

DARKSEID: Don't forget the disclaimer!

NEOMAGE: Oh, right. Well, since you remembered it, you do it.

DARKSEID: oo; Hooo boy... "Justice League is the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics."

NEOMAGE: That'll do. They really should know who Justice League belongs to by now, anyway.

FLASH: Uh, boss...we got a problem. (he points in the direction of several angry young men stampeding toward the group)

ZOOM: OO Boss, those guys are part of the Wonder Woman fan-club!

NEOMAGE: Oh crap – RUN!!!

(The group of four races off as the Wonder Woman fanboys stampede after them)

**CHAPTER 04**

TIME: 5:45 a.m.

PLACE: Arkham Asylum, Gotham City

Dashing through the front gate, Flash was just in time to see a burst of flame exploding in one direction as panicked guards ran for cover. Then, to his surprise, from the opposite direction came a blast of ice that froze the escaping guards right in their tracks. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, coming to a stop.

To his amazement, out came Volcana and Killer Frost. "Oh, look who came to play," Volcana cooed. "Think he'll want to play with us, Frost?"

"Why not?" Frost grinned. "From what I've heard, he's a real womanizer."

"Uh, sorry," said Flash. "I don't go for Goth girls, and I prefer my women without a fiery temper."

"Oh, you've insulted us!" Volcana whined. The pouty look then left her face altogether, and her body burst into flame. "You want a fiery temper? I'll show you a fiery temper!" With that she hurled ball after ball of intense flame at Flash.

He quickly dashed out of the way and headed in Frost's direction. "Looks like he wants to play with me instead," she said, "but I don't like what he just said either!" So saying, she shot a blast of ice at him. However, he dodged that, too, and came in with an elbow to the face that knocked her off-balance.

"Ow!" she screeched. "You'd hit a lady?!"

"What lady?" Flash mocked.

Shaking her head, Volcana formed her fiery energy in one hand, forming a large flaming saber. "Sure, you're fast," she declared, "but why don't we see how well you fare in combat?" With that she rushed at him, her makeshift energy sword blazing.

Flash dashed behind her, however, and knocked her in the back of the head, sending her flying to the ground. "Well, that's one down," he announced. "Now for the other one."

Charging up ice in her hands, Frost attacked. Flash saw her coming, however, and rushed in too – but at the last moment a blast of yellow energy sent him flying. Next thing he knew, he saw Sinestro floating down.

Frost was not amused, "Hey, man – I had him!" she fumed.

"Don't worry about that – we really don't have time to dilly-dally, even with him," Sinestro reproved her. "Why don't you and Volcana go and look for our target. There are lots of sniveling cowards that call themselves guards further inside, anyway. I'll take care of the Flash."

Frost was still sulking, but she nodded. Heading over to Volcana, she helped the other woman up. "Why, that dumb punk! I'll fix him!" Volcana exploded, her hair set ablaze by her anger.

"Later, later," Frost shook her head. "Sinestro'll take care of him. Right now, let's go get the other guy." With that, she steered Volcana into the prison.

Sinestro sneered at Flash. "You did pretty well against those two," he said, "but let's see how well you can handle me!"

Flash stood up. "Bring it."

Before Batman could move, Zoom dashed over to him, lifted him over his shoulder and spun twice in rapid succession.

"Ungh!"

Batman was flung to the ground as Zoom towered over him. "Is that the best you've got?" Zoom taunted.

"Hardly." Batman reached for his utility belt – but was amazed to not find it at all! Looking up, he saw Zoom holding the belt in one hand, a smile on his face. At once the Dark Knight realized that Zoom must have grabbed the belt when he grappled him.

"You looking for this?" Zoom asked him. "I told you, you're nothing without your dumb gadgets!"

Batman's eye twitched. "You're..." _Twitch._ "...holding..." Another _twitch._ "...my belt."

"So? What of it?"

Suddenly, Batman did a backhand toss, throwing several small pellets at Zoom. The evil speedster dashed to one side – and to his astonishment, the pellets changed direction and came at him again! Having not expected that, Zoom was caught unprepared as all of them suddenly exploded with firecracker power, burning him. "Ow! That smarts!" he yelled.

Next thing he knew, he felt a solid punch connect squarely with his nose, sending him sprawling. "Heat-seeking pellet explosives," Batman explained. "I've been working on them as a concept for some time. I'm glad to see they actually work."

As Zoom slowly got back up, Batman amazed him some more: Suddenly, the fingertips of the Dark Knight's gloves extended into claws. "I don't use these very often," Batman went on, "but for kicking your ass, I'll make an exception."

Zoom's lip curled into a nasty smile. "I don't need to run fast to beat you," he declared. "You could pull out a million different gadgets on me – you'll still never be able to beat me!"

Batman readied himself for combat again. "Try me."

Flash was zipping all over the place as Sinestro fired bolt after bolt of energy from his ring at him. "Come on, you little mongoose, stand still!" Sinestro shouted, enraged.

"And where would the fun be in doing that?" Flash quipped.

"Don't you worry – I'll get you yet!" Forming some of his ring's energy into baseball-shaped orbs, Sinestro flung them at the Scarlet Speedster. Flash dodged them with ease, shaking his head as he did.

"C'mon, Sinestro – be more creative than that!" he teased.

Forcing himself to keep calm, Sinestro assessed the situation and then got an idea. Forming his ring's energy into several battle-axes the size of tanks, he started hurling them in all directions, spinning himself as he did so. "Dodge these!" he yelled.

Because the axes were numerous, and because their blades were very big, Flash had more of a challenge to actually dodge them all. As he did, though, the tip of one's blade caught him in the back, ripping his costume. Flash groaned in pain as he fell to his knees.

"See? You may be fast, but my tactical skills are faster!" Sinestro boasted. "All you have going for you are your dumb wisecracks!"

Suddenly, before Sinestro realized what was happening, Flash rushed up to him and sent a punch to his face, leveling him. "I was just playing possum, Sinestro," Flash declared. "Figured I might be able to sucker you in for a good hit – Flash-style!" He fingered the rip in the back of his costume. "My suit's taken some damage, but the most it did to me was graze the skin," he added. "It was a good idea you had just now – just not good enough, I guess."

Sinestro, rubbing his bruised cheek, went livid. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" he yelled.

"Now _this_ is fun!" Volcana exclaimed as she blasted flames at the guards. "If I'd known that Gotham's security forces were this cowardly, I'd visit more often!"

Frost presently came along, forming ice daggers in between her fingers and tossing them straight into several other guards' throats. "I've found him, Volcana! Let's break him out and blow this joint!" she called.

Throwing one last blast of flame at her opponents, Volcana followed Frost down the corridor. As they passed the various cells, they could hear the prisoners shouting to them to have them released. "C'mon, ladies, let us outta here!" the prisoners beseeched them.

Frost looked at Volcana. "What d'you think?"

"Sure, why not? At least it'll give the good guys something to keep them busy while we escape," Volcana reasoned. "For now, though, let's find our quarry."

"He's over there," Frost indicated the cell near the end of the corridor. Together, the two women walked over to it, and Volcana tapped on the door with her knuckles. Inside the cell, a pair of yellow eyes looked out at them. Volcana flinched a little, but Frost was unperturbed.

"Hello, big boy," she cooed. "We've come for you."

The yellow eyes gleamed eagerly.

Forming his ring's energy into a giant hand, Sinestro kept trying, unsuccessfully, to grab his target. But, of course, Flash was moving much too fast. "Keep trying all you like, Sinestro," he taunted. "You'll never catch me, even if I tried to let you."

"That's it – next chance I get, you're gonna die!" Sinestro vowed.

Suddenly he calmed down and smiled a little, and he powered down. This, of course, confused Flash. "Hey, what gives?" he wondered aloud. "I thought you wanted to kill me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because," replied Sinestro, still smiling, "it turns out I won't really have to." He pointed in the direction behind Flash. Turning, the Scarlet Speedster was suddenly confronted by several of the escaped convicts – the ones Volcana and Frost had released.

Presently Sinestro's comm.-link began to beep, and he answered it. He listened, then nodded. "Understood. I'm on my way." To Flash he then said, "Well, I'd love to stay and play, but you've got a few new friends here to tangle with. I must now be on my way." With that, powering up again, he flew up into the sky.

"Hey, come back here!" Flash shouted – and that was when the prisoners ganged up on him.

Batman and Zoom stood in the dense forest, staring each other down. Batman's finger-claws were fully extended, and his mouth was set in a grim line. Zoom's fists were clenched.

Then they charged.

Zoom struck forward with a super-fast double-punch, but Batman narrowly dodged aside and lunged forward with his claws. Unable to swerve aside in time, Zoom took the attack to the stomach, and grimaced in pain as he felt his skin being slashed. As Zoom doubled over, Batman sent two more slashes to his opponent's face, then spun around and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Zoom's head, knocking him down.

"Why, you...I'm gonna kill you..." Zoom rasped angrily, standing up gingerly. His face was very badly scratched, and the skin on his midsection was torn away and bleeding.

"In your current condition, I doubt it," said Batman.

Suddenly Batman felt a rough hand on his skull. Next thing he knew, he felt himself being lifted up, then slammed face-first into the ground three times. As he was pounded into the ground for the third time, he felt a heavy foot slam down on his head, crushing him further into the ground.

"Don't bother gettin' up again, Batman!" he heard a familiar voice say.

Then ten sharp, pointed razors dug into his back. Groaning in pain, then howling in agony as the razors twisted and shredded into his skin, he tried to position himself so he could face his attacker – but then a rough grip on his face jerked him upright to face Zoom.

"Well, I gotta leave now, it seems," said Zoom, "but here's something to remember me by!" With that he rammed his fist into Batman's face, the fist working with the speed of a jackhammer. His face now puffy and bloody, Batman could feel himself sliding fast into unconsciousness.

"Don't let him get away!" one prisoner shouted in a raspy tone. With that all the others started to beat down upon Flash, one of them splitting his lip with a crushing blow.

"Okay...NOW I'M PISSED OFF!" Flash exploded as he suddenly started to spin, his fists extended and knocking the prisoners away. Taken by surprise, there was little any of them could do as, at something past his regular super-speed, he rushed up to them individually and delivered a punishing blow to each, knocking them out one by one. Then, rotating his arms faster than the eye could follow, he created a powerful windstorm that literally lifted the prisoners off their feet and sent them flying.

His fury now untamed, Flash turned to the remaining prisoners who still had courage to face him. He started to punch, seemingly, at thin air – and one by one the prisoners got knocked out as the speed of the wind pressure from his attacks carried through and hit them with full force.

Glaring about him, Flash surveyed the unconscious prisoners. "Who else wants some?!" he bellowed.

Hearing no reply, he slowly sat down on the ground, closing his eyes as the adrenaline rush subsided and calm returned to him. But as it did, he remembered something. Tuning his comm.-link, he tried to call Batman. "Yo, Bats, I stopped the jailbreak. They've been incapacitated."

No answer. Worried a little, Flash thought of going to the spot where he'd left his comrade. "He might be hurt!" he figured.

Five seconds later he was at the spot – and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Right there, on the ground, bleeding and seemingly half-dead, was the broken body of the Dark Knight.

"BATMAN!"

TIME: 5:58 a.m.

PLACE: A castle outside Metropolis

The Ultra-Humanite looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. "They're late," he observed. "You don't suppose they may have run into some trouble?"

Seated by the window, Vandal Savage didn't seem much concerned. "You needn't worry," he replied. "If my calculations are correct, they should be here in five, four, three, two..."

In that moment Zoom appeared through the doorway. Killer Frost emerged a moment later at the window, having traveled on an icy path she created with her powers. Then Sinestro arrived, carrying in an energy bubble himself, Volcana, and another person.

"You were successful," said Savage, standing up. "Well done."

Then he turned to address the newcomer – a tall, bald-headed man with green reptilian skin, long claws that dripped blood, sharp teeth, and a crocodile face. "I assume the others briefed you on why I wanted to see you," he remarked. "Welcome to the Secret Society, Mr. Waylon Jones – or would you prefer your nickname, 'Killer Croc'?"

The crocodile man grinned. "Whatever you like...and I'm glad to be here."

DARKSEID: Dear Lord...even I wouldn't be _that_ violent...

NEOMAGE: Well, it is my fanfic, right?

DARKSEID: Right, boss!

ZOOM: Did we lose those Wonder Woman fanboys?

FLASH: I hope so.

DARKSEID: Boss, what're we gonna do?

NEOMAGE: Don't worry, I've already called up a friend of mine to help us out – and here he is now!

(Arriving on a motorcycle is none other than the Dark Magician!)

FLASH: Whoa! Tricked out bike, dude!

DARK MAGICIAN: Thanks. I built this one myself.

NARRATOR: With the Dark Magician on their side, will this posse be able to carry out their mission and fend off the fanboys still waiting to tear them to shreds?!

ZOOM: Who the hell are you?

NARRATOR: I'm the narrator, of course!

NEOMAGE: I never hired a narrator. Get the hell out of here!

NARRATOR: I've got unlimited coupons for free mega-sized meals at Burger King and Pizza Hut...

NEOMAGE: On second thought, I'll double your salary! (the others fall over anime-style)


	5. CHAPTER 05

NEOMAGE: So, Mr. Narrator, do you do disclaimers too?

NARRATOR: Sure! And since you doubled my salary, I'll gladly do it for you for free!

ZOOM: This is interesting.

DARKSEID: Can't wait to see how it turns out.

NARRATOR: Now, then, allow me to demonstrate... "neomage does not own anything to do with Justice League except this fanfiction."

NEOMAGE: Sounds a little strange...(he thinks of the free Burger King coupons) but okay!

FLASH: Um, guys...those fanboys are after us again!

DARK MAGICIAN: Don't worry – I'll blast them into the next millennium with my Dark Magic Attack!

FLASH: And it looks like they've got a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on their team too!

DARK MAGICIAN: OO;;; I was never here! You never hired me! Hey, neomage, keep your money – I'm outta here! (he jumps on his bike and speeds off)

NEOMAGE: TRAITOR!!!

ZOOM: Never mind him – they're catching up to us!

(The still-angry fanboys are now closing in on the group)

NARRATOR: What will befall our beloved author and his friends? Will they survive this onslaught being dished out to them by the enraged fanboys?!

NEOMAGE: Now's not really a good time...

**CHAPTER 05**

TIME: 6:00 a.m.

PLACE: Wayne Manor

Alfred hummed to himself as he lightly dusted the furniture with a rather large feather-duster. In the kitchen nearby, the kettle was already on the stove, and some biscuits were in the oven for the morning's breakfast. "I do hope Master Bruce comes home soon," he mused. "I'd hate for those biscuits to get cold for any reason."

In all honesty, Alfred didn't mind being up this early doing housework – it gave him plenty of time for himself in the evening. Besides, he'd been doing this for the last twenty-something years, enough time for it to become second nature to him. In any case, he was content to be able to keep the home fires burning so that no matter what transpired on the streets, Master Bruce would have something wonderful to come home to.

Suddenly, as he was replacing the figurines on the mantelpiece he'd been dusting, a loud banging on the front door broke his train of thought. He nearly dropped one of the figurines in his surprise, but he caught it in time and gently placed it in its rightful spot. "It's much too early for the Girl Scouts to be bringing cookies," he thought as he hurried to the door and opened it.

What he saw shocked him so much, the feather-duster dropped from his hand without him even realizing it. "Oh, dear God..." he whispered.

Standing there on the porch was the Flash, battered and bruised, holding a badly beaten Batman in his arms. "Alfred...help me with him. Quick!" Flash ordered.

Alfred managed to find his voice again. "All right. Bring him in, quickly."

In a few moments Batman's bloody costume was soaking in a basin of hot water, and its owner was lying face-down on a table in the Batcave, the wounds on his back being tended to by Alfred. Wally West sat nearby, his mask removed as he tended to the bruises on his own face. "Master Wallace, how did this happen?" Alfred asked as he worked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Wally admitted, wincing as he touched his split lip. "I guess he must've been jumped from behind or something."

"Well, that's not important now," Alfred said firmly. "Master Bruce has lost a lot of blood and his wounds are otherwise very severe. He's in need of proper medical attention, and fast – as are you."

"I know," said Wally. Gingerly he fingered his back and was glad to find that the graze that had been there was healing quickly. "You don't need to worry about me, though – I'm a fast healer," he assured the butler. "But what about Bruce? We can't just take him to the hospital in his condition – they'll ask too many questions."

"Yes, I realize that," said Alfred, "but what can WE do here, without the proper tools?"

"Well, we won't be alone for long," said Wally. "I've already contacted the others – J'onn should be here shortly."

No sooner had Wally said the word than J'onn himself emerged from the shadows. "I came as soon as you called," he said. "What happened?"

Wally explained the situation. "There was a break-in at Arkham Asylum," he said. "Sinestro, Volcana, Zoom and Killer Frost were after somebody, it seems – and my guess is they got him out, too. Bats got jumped from behind and they – they brutalized him." He indicated the table where Bruce lay unconscious.

J'onn took one look and got a pained expression on his face. "Allow me to assist you, Alfred," he offered.

"Thank you kindly, sir," Alfred nodded his consent.

Suddenly Bruce gasped, then let out a loud groan. "Killer...Croc..." he wheezed.

The other three men looked at each other. Of course, they knew all about Killer Croc, the man-croc mutant that was often more than a match for the Dark Knight. "You mean..._that's _who attacked you?" Wally asked uneasily.

Painfully, Bruce nodded. Alfred then said, "Easy, Master Bruce; your wounds are quite severe. Take it easy and rest for now."

Relenting, Bruce relaxed. J'onn then examined the wounds and remarked, "You know, you are quite lucky. From the looks of these wounds, Killer Croc somehow missed your vital organs. Still..." Then to Alfred he said, "Do you have something with which I can stitch these wounds, Alfred?"

"Of course. I'll bring them right away." And so saying, Alfred walked off.

J'onn regarded Wally. "What about _your _injuries? Your face has taken quite a beating, it would seem."

"I'll be all right," Wally assured him. "But right now, I'm worried. D'you think that Killer Croc was the one they specifically came for?"

"Perhaps," said J'onn. "And if what I'm thinking turns out to be true, then chances are they might be trying to start up another Injustice Gang – or a second Secret Society, for that matter."

Wally nodded grimly. "And with someone as brawny and vicious as the Croc on their team, they'd well have an advantage."

In a moment Alfred returned with a needle and some thread, as well as an armful of bandages. "Here are the necessaries," he announced. "And the rest of the Justice League has arrived. They want to know what Master Bruce's condition is like. Should I tell them?"

Wally replaced his mask, becoming the Flash again, and braced himself. "No, Alfred, but thanks. I'll do it." Slowly, not like him at all, he headed for the stairs that led out of the Batcave, leaving Alfred and J'onn to do their work of healing on Bruce.

In a few minutes Flash was back in Bruce Wayne's living room, where he found the other members of the League – Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman – waiting. "How is he?" Wonder Woman asked, her voice filled with very real concern.

"Well...he did get a nasty back-attack," Flash admitted, "but J'onn and Alfred are doing everything they can right now. All we can do for the time being is wait."

"Do we know who did this?" Superman asked, his voice taking an edge.

"Yep." Briefly Flash told his and J'onn's suspicions.

"A second Secret Society?" Lantern asked when the Scarlet Speedster had finished telling his tale. "At this time? This is not good."

"I don't care – I'll take them all on myself," Wonder Woman declared bitterly. "For someone to do something like this to one of our own – it's unforgivable!"

"I have to agree with Diana," Superman put in. "With one member down, the League is weakened considerably. Those of us that are still able to fight have to strengthen ourselves in order to be able to combat these guys."

"Well, I'm still capable of fighting," Flash nodded his head. "Just give the word, Supes. I'll find those guys in no time at all!"

"Well, we'll all be doing it together, mind you," Superman cautioned. "I want these guys as much as you do, but if we're going to be successful, we have to know exactly what we're getting ourselves into and not rush into anything recklessly."

"That's true," Lantern agreed. "The last thing we have to do now is to lose our heads simply because Batman's been injured."

"Speaking of which, can we see him? Is he conscious?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm not sure if he still is, but yeah, why not? Let's all go," Flash agreed.

The four went back into the Batcave, where J'onn was just finishing the stitching on Bruce's back. "Is he awake?" Superman asked.

"Yes, I am," Bruce said quietly. His face was black and blue from bruising. "There's just one thing I want to say to you. Don't think that just because I'm injured now, you'll be leaving me out of this whole affair."

"Are you sure that's wise of you?" Lantern cautioned. "You should look at yourself right now!"

"I can just imagine what I look like," Bruce defended himself. "But here's what I do know: Killer Croc is out there now, joined up with a bunch of no-good super-villains, and unless we get him back in prison, he'll cause a lot of trouble for everyone. So again I say, I'm going with you."

"No, you should stay here," Wonder Woman urged. "At least give yourself a day or so to heal. We'll be able to handle things for a while."

Bruce looked at her for a long moment, then gave in. "All right. Just for one day."

"Deal." Superman nodded. "J'onn, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Superman," J'onn answered. "Shall we go, then?"

"Right!" And with that, the other five heroes exited the cave, leaving Bruce and Alfred behind.

Bruce chuckled as he watched them go. "You really think I'd let them have all the fun?" he asked.

Alfred shook his head. "I'm not in favor of you going out in your condition, Master Bruce...but if you're really determined, I won't stop you."

"It'll take more than a few stabs to the back to bring me down, Alfred...you should know that by now," Bruce remarked. "In any case, this should be a good opportunity for me to test the new suit that I've been working on."

"The prototype, sir?" Alfred asked. "Are you sure you should...?"

"I am sure...and I will, too." Bruce gave Alfred a knowing look. "Don't worry, Alfred. I'll take it easy for a while...just not lying down. You know I hate being in one place for too long, inactive."

"Yes, sir. I'll ready the suit right away."

TIME: 7:00 a.m.

PLACE: A castle outside Metropolis

"Ladies and gentlemen, this hour is one of celebration," Savage said smilingly at the other members of the Society. "For now our group has been fully assembled, and in the process the Justice League has been drastically weakened. It will only be a matter of time before they will all be crushed under our mighty heel."

The others nodded approvingly. Seated together in that room, along with Savage, were the Ultra-Humanite, Sinestro, Volcana, Zoom, Killer Frost and Killer Croc. "Great speech, Savage," said Zoom. "Though, honestly, I'll feel much better when we actually beat the League."

"Same here," said Sinestro.

"Patience, gentlemen – it's all about patience," Savage consoled them. "No good plan is carried through well if it is hurried. We must bide our time and let our enemies come to us. For you see, I have a plan that will ensure that the Justice League will bow before us sooner than they would ever wish to. All we need to do is lure them in, and then the trap will be set."

"Whatcha got in mind, Savage?" asked Frost.

Savage looked knowingly at Humanite. "Would you mind...?"

Whereupon Humanite pulled out what looked like a giant silver attaché case. "In here," he explained, "is a special weapon that Mr. Savage and I have been working on for some time now. I can say, without bias, that this is my finest invention yet." Opening the case, he revealed to the astonished group a pair of metallic gauntlets. "If you'll do the honors, Mr. Savage?"

Savage walked over and took out the gauntlets, slipping them onto his wrists. They covered his arms from his elbows to the first knuckles on his fingers, and were intricately designed. But as the group looked at them, they were amazed to see a small spark of electricity coursing over them.

"Uh, what's that all about?" Croc asked.

"These gauntlets are made of a very special type of metal," Savage explained. "It's called 'Nth' metal – as some of you may recall, that is the same substance that the Thanagarians were using to power their starships and weapons when they occupied Earth last year. I found traces of it in several places around the globe shortly after they left, and so I was able to gather enough of it to make these." And he fondled the gauntlets with affection.

"But what do they _do?" _Sinestro asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Savage walked over to the wall, then pointed to the other side of the room at a huge suit of armor. "Watch the armor, ladies and gentlemen," he announced.

Then, as the others watched in wonder, electrical energy began to course all over Savage's arms. Gathering it all into his hands, he formed it into two balls of energy, one inside each palm. Then suddenly he pushed both arms out, aimed at the armor. To everyone's shock, two bright-blue beams shot out and smashed into the armor, completely destroying it. As if that weren't enough, the beam continued right into the wall, tearing out the bricks that held it in place.

"Oh...man..." Even Volcana was speechless.

Savage grinned, obviously pleased with his demonstration. "Since I have no superhuman combat abilities like the rest of you, I had these built so I could at least keep up," he said. "And these will be the instruments that ensure the downfall of the entire Justice League."

"Yeah, Savage! You've got it made!" Frost exclaimed, and the others nodded in agreement.

TIME: 7:40 a.m.

PLACE: Wayne Manor

"It has just reached our newsroom that one of the escaped prisoners from Arkham Asylum is still at large," the news anchor said. "Waylon Jones, better known as the vicious Killer Croc, is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. If you see him or have any knowledge of his whereabouts, please call 911 or your nearest police station."

Bruce grunted in disgust. "Like that'll really help matters," he muttered. "He'll just lay low because of this."

Alfred came up behind him. "Sir, the suit is almost ready," he said "And I took the liberty of adding a few extra features to it."

Bruce looked behind him. "Show me."

Alfred turned and left for a moment. Then he came back, rolling in a table on which lay a costume with a very unique design. It had a large neon blue cape, slightly bigger than the one on the old costume. Pieces of the metal shoulder pads, the utility belt attached to it, and the knee braces were gold. The gauntlets – for there was no better way to describe them – were metallic blue, with white finger-claws. The dark-blue cowl was designed to cover all but the mouth, just like the mask on the other costume.

"Allow me to explain," said Alfred. "The cape is, of course, bulletproof, but thanks to the design modification I made, it will also be able to withstand flames and small laser fire. In addition, it has a special camouflage effect that allows you to become partially invisible – of course, for it to work, you have to be in a spot where it's shadowy. And, of course, it also serves as a glider-parachute." He then pointed to the mask. "This will allow you to have four types of vision – normal, thermal, infra-red and night vision. Normal vision is default; you can activate the other three with a flip of a button, found here in the utility belt." He pointed to one of the belt's many compartments.

"You really did add a few modifications," Bruce remarked.

"I'm not finished yet," Alfred continued. "Now, then, take a look at the gauntlets. There are two compartments on each – one for holding a grappling gun, the other for firing small shuriken at a designated target. On the top-side of each, just below the wrist, there are two buttons that can activate grappling guns or shuriken, as you choose."

Bruce gave an appreciative whistle. "Nice."

Next Alfred pointed to the bat insignia on the chest, which was fashioned to look like a dark-yellow bat inside a light-yellow circle. "This acts as a flashlight. By touching another button on the utility belt, you can turn it on and off as you will."

Lastly Alfred turned to the utility belt itself. "As you can see, Master Bruce, this belt is built right onto the suit – which means nobody will ever be able to take it off you. And, of course, it has all the different compartments for storing things – your Batarangs, flash grenades, smoke bombs, gas pellets, medical supplies, and so on."

"You really think of everything, don't you?" Bruce remarked.

"Always, sir."

Bruce nodded his approval. "Very well," he said. "I still need to give myself time to heal even a little, so I'll wait until night comes along. Until then, see if there are any more additions you can place on this suit. But so far, I think it'll do quite well, even as a prototype."

Alfred nodded his understanding. "Of course, sir."

(neomage is beating the crap out of a Wonder Woman fanboy)

NEOMAGE: Take that and that and that and that and that and that and that!

DARKSEID, FLASH & ZOOM: OO;;;;;;;;

ZOOM: Um, boss, you can stop now...we've already beaten them all...

(All around them lay the unconscious bodies of various fanboys)

NEOMAGE: What about the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!

NARRATOR: As it turns out, I am also a trained beastmaster! I managed to get the dragon under my control!

NEOMAGE: Is there any job you can't do?

NARRATOR: Well, let's see...businessman...politician...birthday clown...Barney mascot...

NEOMAGE: Sorry I asked.

DARKSEID: Does it matter! Now we've got an edge! Wonder Woman, just show your ass now!

(Crickets chirp)

FLASH: Oo;;; Did you HAVE to say that???

DARKSEID: ;


	6. CHAPTER 06

ZOOM: So what now, boss?

NEOMAGE: Now, we wait.

FLASH: For what?

NEOMAGE: For my special task force to arrive. Normally I don't call them up except on extreme cases.

DARKSEID: This is extreme enough if you ask me.

NEOMAGE: Oh, here they are now!

(Coming toward them are Yusuke Urameshi, Gene Starwind, Millia Rage and Mirai Trunks)

ZOOM: Hey, cool! Yu-Yu Hakusho, Outlaw Star, Guilty Gear and Dragon Ball Z – Boss, are you planning to write fanfics for all of these?!

NEOMAGE: Well, maybe for Yu-Yu Hakusho and Guilty Gear – I just happen to like these guys, that's all.

YUSUKE: Where's the demon I'm supposed to fight?

NEOMAGE: You're not fighting a demon – you're hunting Wonder Woman.

GENE: The same one who dissed Hawkgirl in "Starcrossed"?

NEOMAGE: The same one.

MILLIA: That's even worse than fighting demons!

MIRAI TRUNKS: Yeah, you said it! I loved Hawkgirl – and then that BI-ATCH had to give her such a cold attitude! I'll kill her for it!

NEOMAGE: So then, let's go! But first, Mr. Narrator, the disclaimer please...

NARRATOR: Sure! "neomage does not own Justice League."

NEOMAGE: Short and sweet. Okay, shall we go, everyone?

**CHAPTER 06**

TIME: 9:00 a.m.

PLACE: Metropolis

Superman was flying in the skies over the city. "So far, so good," he announced. "How're things looking from your point of view, Flash?"

Below, the Flash was racing through the streets. "I've been running through these streets five times now, and up to now I haven't seen any sign of trouble down here," he reported. "What about the rest of you?"

Elsewhere in the city, J'onn, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman were patrolling the city, searching for any sign of the super-villains. "Nothing at all," Wonder Woman reported.

"Same here," Lantern echoed. "This is very strange. It's as if they're purposely hiding from us for some reason..."

Meanwhile, J'onn was searching the city from the rooftops. "I have nothing to report, either," he informed the others. "Perhaps they're not in Metropolis...?"

"All right. Rendezvous at the meeting point," Superman instructed the others.

In a few moments the five heroes were together on top of a hill overlooking the city. "So, any suggestions?" asked Superman.

"Maybe we should split up. We could cover more ground that way," Flash suggested.

"Nothing doing," Lantern countered. "That just might be what they want us to do. 'Divide and conquer' – it's one of the oldest combat strategies, and it's still very effective."

"But who says we have time to go to one point after another, one by one, to find these guys?" Flash argued. "Let's say they're in Central City, for argument's sake. By the time we all got there as a group, they'd be moving on elsewhere, and we wouldn't know where to look."

"You both have a point," Wonder Woman noted. "So, then, what should we do?"

"We really don't have time to search out potential spots one by one, but if we do split up, they might pounce on that," Superman agreed. "But there's something else, too – the longer we stand around arguing about it, the more time they'll have to come up with a strategy."

All this time J'onn hadn't uttered a word. Now, as the others argued, suddenly his comm.-link went off, and he cautioned them into silence. "Yes, J'onn here," he said.

A strange voice answered, "Listen, and listen well. The ones you're looking for – they're in Keystone City. They're being led by Vandal Savage, so be doubly on your guard when you go to confront them."

"What?!" J'onn looked alarmed. "Wait – who are you? How do you know this?"

"That's not important now," the voice replied. "Just think of me as an unseen friend. Oh, one other thing – Savage has a dangerous new weapon that's made of Thanagarian metal, and it can pack a real punch."

J'onn was suspicious. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. You just have to trust me." And the line went dead.

The others looked at J'onn with concern. "Who was that, J'onn?" asked Wonder Woman.

J'onn relayed the message to the others. "I couldn't make out if it was a man or woman talking," he admitted, "but whoever it was, they seemed to know exactly what they were talking about."

"Should we even go to Keystone City, wherever that is?" Lantern asked. "For all we know, it could be a trap."

"No – I know Keystone," Flash spoke up. "It's the sister city to Central City, just across the river on the north end. I can lead the way."

"Yes, I say let's go," said Superman. "If the person was lying, we'll know pretty quickly. And besides, if Vandal Savage really is in on this, then it's no laughing matter. Come on, now – let's go!"

The other heroes had no objections, so very soon they were making their way to Keystone City.

TIME: 9:25 a.m.

PLACE: Keystone City

Keystone City was not a very large city like Metropolis, but it was bustling with life and activity. At this hour of the morning, many people were running various errands and trying in vain to get to where they were going on time. In the town square, commuters were shopping, heading to work or school, or just loitering and hanging out, having a good time. As the vehicles strained to find some driving space, the drivers hurled abuse at each other, but hardly anyone paid attention to it – that was how life often got on a weekday every morning.

But the peace that was otherwise in existence was about to come to a crashing halt.

Suddenly, as from nowhere, a blast of fire shot down from one of the rooftops and hit a car, blowing it into pieces. As the now-terrified civilians started screaming and running for cover, several of them pointed upward with astonishment. Then, one by one, all eyes turned in the direction of the pointing fingers, and everyone was amazed.

The Secret Society was floating above the street, standing on an energy platform created by Sinestro's ring. Vandal Savage surveyed the looks of terror on the faces of the people and smiled in satisfaction. "Okay, my friends," he announced to his comrades, "let's make enough noise here so that the Justice League will be able to hear it, wherever they are right now."

"The only ones who'll be making noise will be YOU!" a severe voice shouted. Looking to his right in amazement, Savage was even more surprised to see the Justice League standing there, looking very stern.

"What a pleasant surprise," he chuckled. "Although, let's see...only five of you? That's going to be a little too easy..."

"Make it six, you piece of crap!" a voice yelled from above. Looking up, both the League and the Society were amazed to see Batman coming down out of the sky from the Batplane, apparently floating on a blue parachute. When he landed near the League, however, that parachute turned out to actually be his cape. He was wearing his new costume and a serious look on his face.

"Whoa...cool costume, Bats," Flash said in an awed voice. "You intend to keep it?"

"Maybe." Batman shrugged, then turned his attention to the Secret Society. "So...it seems the information I got was correct, after all," he remarked.

"Then you got a message from the mystery person who called us, too?" Superman asked.

"It seems that way," Batman answered. "But we can discuss that later. Right now, we have trash to clean up."

Savage smirked. "So, one of you decided to get a makeover...but it doesn't make any difference. Comrades, go ahead...have fun."

With a combined battle yell, the other six Society members rushed toward the Justice League as the other team rushed toward them, as well. "Crush them all!" Sinestro yelled as he tackled the Green Lantern.

Letting out a howl, Killer Croc headed right for Batman, lunging forward. Batman ducked and closed in however, lifting the surprised mutant over his head and tossing him away into a nearby tree. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me back in Gotham," said the Dark Knight. "I'm now going to pay you back a hundredfold for that."

Croc grinned. "Come on, bat!" he challenged.

Not very far away, Flash and Zoom raced parallel to each other along a wall and across the street, punching at each other all the way. As they raced toward the wall of the building on the other side, Zoom picked up the pace and ran up the wall, bouncing off it and coming down behind a surprised Flash. He kicked out into Flash's back, sending the other speedster running face-first into the wall. As Flash turned around, Zoom met him with a punch that fairly spun him around. But as Zoom came in for a second hit, Flash blocked him and countered with two blows to the jaw, knocking him away.

Wonder Woman blocked Killer Frost's ice blasts with her bracelets as best she could, but already she was starting to feel chilly. "I have to put a stop to this frigid bitch right away!" she realized. Flying around, she rammed head-first into Frost, knocking her down; however, Frost was not to be pushed around. Bringing both legs upward at a 90-degree angle, she flung the Amazon princess over her and onto the pavement. Wonder Woman quickly flipped herself right-side up again, however, and turned to face her opponent once again.

"Don't you ever give up?" Frost demanded.

"Giving up goes against everything I believe in," Wonder Woman declared acidly.

Lantern and Sinestro were blasting at each other and dodging each other's blasts in turn. "You are going to die, Lantern – I'll personally make sure of that!" Sinestro shouted.

"Not in this lifetime, Sinestro – and certainly not by the hand of a coward like you!" Lantern shot back. With that, he fired an extra-large energy beam at his mortal enemy; however, Sinestro countered with an equally large blast of his own, and soon the two were struggling against each other's respective energies.

Taking a punch to the face from the Ultra-Humanite, Superman went sailing for a few feet, but corrected himself in midair and came straight back. "I never thought I'd be seeing you again – and certainly not with someone like Savage!" he remarked.

Humanite shrugged a little. "I got bored, that's all," he said. "Anyway, I'm here to put you and your comrades in your place, and that's what I aim to do!" With that, he grabbed a nearby car and, lifting it up with all his gorilla strength, hurled it at the Man of Steel. Superman easily dodged that, and the car landed heavily on the street, bursting into flame – but he was completely unprepared for when Humanite jumped up suddenly and grabbed him in a tight arm-lock around his throat. Superman flung him to the ground, however, then picked him up and tossed him away.

Nearby, Volcana was blasting fire at J'onn, who kept shifting into a semi-liquid form and evading her attack. "C'mon, you green freak, stand and fight!" she screamed.

"You throw fire from your hands, and you call ME a freak?" J'onn quipped.

Livid, Volcana channeled as much fiery energy as she could muster and sent it off into one giant stream at J'onn. This time he went intangible and the flame passed right through him, much to Volcana's surprise. Surprising her even further, he swiftly came forward and grabbed her arms, pinioning them behind her back. "Surrender now...or I'll punish you like the spoiled little brat you really are!" J'onn growled.

Volcana smiled impudently. "Really."

Suddenly, before J'onn could react, Volcana's entire body shot up into flame, turning her into a walking human torch. As he was intensely weak to fire, J'onn let out a groan of agony as he released his grip on Volcana and staggered back. Seeing her advantage, Volcana spun around and delivered yet another blast of fire from her hands. This one connected, sending J'onn flying right into a truck, denting the side.

Zoom and Flash were running rings around each other, firing missed hits at each other. Then, glancing to one side, Flash caught sight of J'onn slumped against the truck, Volcana closing in on him. "J'onn!" he cried out, dashing away from Zoom and heading straight for Volcana. Caught by surprise, the fiery villainess was knocked down as Flash barreled into her with full force.

Zoom saw this and was furious. "Hey, coward, don't run away!" he yelled, running toward Flash – and next thing he knew, he felt himself being hoisted into the air by the scruff of his neck. "What the—!"

Looking up, he caught sight of Superman. "I think you need a time-out," the Man of Steel declared as, with lazy ease, he tossed Zoom behind. However, Superman didn't seem to know his full strength or didn't care, as Zoom flew into the side of a bus at something close to the speed of sound. Slamming into the bus with a sickening crunch of metal, Zoom was knocked senseless.

Back on the ground, Flash helped J'onn into a sitting position. "The...the heat...the fire..." J'onn whispered weakly. "Volcana's...too powerful for me..."

"Take it easy, J'onn," Flash consoled him. "You just rest. I'll take care of matters." And with that, he turned and raced back into the fray, this time tackling Humanite.

Meanwhile, back up in the sky, Sinestro and Lantern were still battling it out with their respective energies, but both of them were starting to give out. "You can't keep this up much longer, John Stewart!" Sinestro growled.

"Neither can you," Lantern replied.

Grunting with exertion, Sinestro started to fly forward slowly, pushing Lantern's energy back a little as he did. Lantern pushed forward, too, and very soon the two were getting dangerously close to each other. Then, suddenly, Lantern screamed as something gave him a powerful electrical shock from behind. Looking down, Sinestro saw Savage firing upward with his power gauntlets, at the same time giving him a knowing look. Getting the message immediately, Sinestro turned back to Lantern and fired an even bigger ring blast than before, hitting his foe square in the chest. After a moment, the energy let up, and Lantern plummeted to the ground, hitting with a heavy THUD.

All this time Batman and Croc had been going at each other in hand-in-hand combat. Occasionally Batman would jump over Croc's head, firing shuriken from his gauntlets and piercing the other's leather-tough skin, or otherwise hitting him in the head or shoulders. Croc screamed in frustration, but Batman wasn't about to let up. Then suddenly, he caught sight of Lantern falling to the ground. "Lantern!" he cried. Jumping over Croc and kicking him in the back of the head, he rushed over to the spot where his unconscious comrade lay.

"Lantern...are you all right? C'mon, talk to me!" Batman said urgently, bending down to reach his friend – and suddenly he felt himself being lifted up and held in a crushing bear-hug being delivered by an enraged Croc. Trying to twist his way out of it, Batman couldn't help uttering a gasp as Croc squeezed him even tighter, forcing the breath out of him. Finally, the Dark Knight passed out, and Croc let him fall to the ground.

"I should've killed you outright back in Gotham – I won't make the same mistake twice!" Croc declared, raising his fists to smash Batman's head...and the next thing he knew, a flying punch to the back of the head knocked him several feet back, skidding face-first along the pavement.

"Don't mess with my friends," Superman declared venomously. Then suddenly he yelled in pain as a blast of energy from Savage's gauntlets hit him in the back, and he collapsed.

Flash, battling Humanite, saw what happened and attempted to run over so he could help – but then Volcana, getting up from the pavement close by, flung a fire blast at him, hitting him in the leg and knocking him down. "Owww!" he screamed as he clutched his leg. Next thing he knew, Humanite was lifting him over his head and slamming him into the pavement. Flash saw swirling lights, then everything went dark.

Meanwhile, Frost was still battling with Wonder Woman. She was throwing spiky icicles at the Amazon, but Wonder Woman was flying too fast for her to get a definite hit. Then, quite suddenly, from one side a blast of energy barreled into her, slamming her into a tree trunk. Frost saw her advantage and formed an ice dagger in her hand, throwing it at Wonder Woman's chest. The other woman managed to swerve to one side to avoid being impaled, but she was in too much pain now to do anything else, and she went unconscious.

Seeing everything that was happening, J'onn tried to get up – but a similar blast of energy hit him in the chest, knocking him back down...and this time he didn't get back up. "No...my friends..." he whispered as the world went black.

Pulling himself out of the side of the bus, Zoom joined the other Society members as they stood close to their fallen adversaries. "C'mon, let's finish them now!" Croc urged.

"Yes," Savage declared. "Indeed, let us finish this now." With this the energy charged up in his hands once again.

Suddenly something flashed past Savage, hitting him in the face and knocking him down as he howled in pain. As the others registered this, the something flew past Sinestro and Zoom in turn, this time firing arrows at them and forcing them to jump for cover. Then it flew up to a rooftop and didn't emerge again.

"We're under attack!" Sinestro shouted. "There's still one more!"

"We have to get out of here!" Humanite declared. "We need to regroup and prepare ourselves for the next encounter – besides, Mr. Savage is injured!"

"Monkey-boy's right," said Zoom. "For now, we'd better split."

The other villains assented. As Croc picked up a wounded Savage, Sinestro formed an energy bubble around the seven villains, and then all of them flew off, leaving the Justice League unconscious in the street.

ZOOM: Wow. What an incredible fight scene!

YUSUKE: Man, neomage, you really know how to up the violence level, don't you?

NEOMAGE: (shrug) I guess.

MILLIA: We've found Wonder Woman! She's hiding in a cave on Duelist Kingdom Island!

NEOMAGE: That far? Oh, well, at least it won't be much longer...forward, march, my people! Let's give her the ass-whuppin' she deserves!

ALL: YEAH!!!

NARRATOR: With the power of extra troops and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon at their disposal, plus my super-narrator powers, will our heroes truly be able to put an end to Wonder Woman's tyrannical anti-Hawkgirl attitude? And as for neomage's fanfic – who is the mysterious person who just saved the Justice League? Stay tuned to find out more!


	7. CHAPTER 07

(On Duelist Kingdom Island, Wonder Woman is talking to a mysterious man whose face is hidden in shadow)

WONDER WOMAN: Please, I need your help. They're after me, and even my fanboys couldn't stop them! Can you assist?

MYSTERY MAN: Of course. I have the power of all the seven Millennium Items at my disposal, so my power is matched by no-one else. Even with his extra troops, neomage won't stand a chance.

WONDER WOMAN: Oh, thank you, sir, thank you! Now, how much do I owe you?

MYSTERY MAN: Well, normally my fee is half a million dollars...

WONDER WOMAN: OO;

MYSTERY MAN: ...but since it's neomage we're talking about, I'll gladly do this one for free. Just don't expect this kind of favor from me again.

WONDER WOMAN: ï Of course...

**CHAPTER 07**

TIME: 9:50 a.m.

PLACE: A castle outside Metropolis

"How's your injury, Mr. Savage?" Humanite asked with some concern.

"No worries, my friend," Savage assured him. The ugly wound on his face was now little more than a mark. "I'm an immortal, so I heal rather quickly – of course, that all depends on the wound. And this one was, at best, insignificant. But you did do the right thing, pulling the group back. The arrival of that mystery person was quite unexpected."

"Do you think it could have been Hawkgirl?" Humanite suggested. "She was the only member of the League we didn't see in Keystone City."

Savage snorted. "Not a chance. Remember, she resigned from the Justice League last year – it's public knowledge now. And she disappeared, and nobody's seen her since then. How could it have been her at all? Besides, there are lots of heroes that fly – whoever attacked me could have been any one of them."

"Yes...I suppose that's true," Humanite assented.

Nearby, the other five villains were not feeling at all pleased. "Just when I was about to finish off that Lantern, some mystery person shows up and attacks us!" Sinestro stormed.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Zoom said. "At least we've given the Justice League a major beat-down. Next time, we'll finish them off for sure – AND we'll be ready for that mystery person, too."

"Yeah, he's right," Killer Frost agreed. "All that that bastard could do was hit-and-run, anyway – he was too much of a coward to stand and fight."

"Still, I just can't wait for the next time we fight the League," Volcana declared. "Hey, Savage, it was real cool of you to fire those energy blasts like you did, to knock them out. At least we know now what you're really capable of."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Savage grinned. "Now, then. Some of us have been injured, but the Justice League's in far worse shape. As soon as we feel fit enough to fight, we'll go and finish the job. Is that all right with you?"

"I'm cool with that," said Killer Croc, rubbing the bruise on the back of his head where Superman had hit him.

"Good." Savage chuckled evilly.

TIME: 10:00 a.m.

PLACE: Keystone City Hospital

J'onn's eyes slowly opened. "Wha...? Where...where am I?" he wondered. As his vision came into focus, he saw that he was in a hospital bed, Flash seated over him.

"This is Keystone City Hospital, complete with all the latest equipment suitable for the medicinal field," Flash announced. "I have to admit, between Volcana manipulating your weakness to fire and Savage firing those energy beams, it's a wonder you're alive at all. The doctors say you'll pull through, though."

"I see." J'onn was silent for a moment. "What about the others?"

"G.L.'s in no better shape than you are right now," Flash sighed. "He got quite a good shot of that energy beam, plus Sinestro was blasting him with full force. Batman thinks that the only reason G.L.'s alive is because the energy field from his ring was protecting him to some degree." He indicated the bed across from J'onn's, where Green Lantern was lying down, unconscious.

"Superman? Diana?" J'onn persisted.

"They didn't get as much of the energy blast as you guys did," Flash revealed. "They'll be all right. In fact, they're outside talking to Bats right now."

At that moment the door opened and the other three heroes walked in. "Glad to see you're finally back with us, J'onn," said Superman warmly.

"What about G.L.? He hasn't regained consciousness yet?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Nope," replied Flash.

Just at that moment Lantern started to groan. "Did...we...win...?" he asked weakly.

"Sorry," said Batman. "We got our asses handed to us."

"Then how did we survive being killed?" J'onn asked.

"Actually, that what I wanted to talk to you guys about," said Batman. "Superman, Diana and I were just talking about it. It seems that several civilians saw a person with wings swoop down and attack the Secret Society single-handedly, forcing them to retreat."

There was a moment of silence as the six heroes pondered this.

"How do they know that it was really a person with wings?" asked Lantern, his voice becoming stronger.

In reply, Batman switched on the TV, just in time to catch a news report. The anchor was saying, "Just a little over half an hour ago, the Justice League fought against a band of super-villains right here in our city, but the heroes were soundly defeated. Then, just as the villains were about to kill the League, according to several eyewitnesses someone with wings attacked them and forced them to retreat. One eyewitness managed to capture this footage on his video-camera." What was shown next was a person in full black with white wings attacking the Secret Society.

"This comes at a time when, across the country, there have been numerous sightings of winged persons, which immediately brings to mind the Thanagarian race that occupied Earth last year," the anchor continued. "The question now is, is this person who helped the League a friend? Who is this mystery person? And what are his/her objectives and intentions?"

Batman switched off the TV. "That answer your question?"

"Well, at least we know a few things now," Superman remarked. "For one, our mystery caller's information was correct to the letter. There _is _a new Secret Society – and Vandal Savage is its leader. Plus we've seen that Savage has a new kind of weapon – gauntlets that shoot energy. And," here he paused for dramatic effect, "we have proof that there is a winged individual flying around – and chances are, he or she could very well be on our side."

"That still doesn't answer a few of my questions," said Batman. "How did this person know how to call our specific extensions? How did he/she know about the Society and about Savage's weapons? And why did he/she wait to act until we were placed in direct danger of being killed?"

Flash seemed to be pondering something. "I have a question, too," he spoke up. "D'you guys think that that mystery caller and the winged person who helped us might be one and the same?"

They all looked at him with some amazement. Then Superman replied, "It's too early to tell on that score, but yes, it could very well be possible. As for Batman's questions – maybe this person's been spying on the Society for a while, long enough to know what they're up to. Maybe he/she knew that, given our different abilities, we wouldn't need any extra assistance unless it was absolutely necessary. That's how I view it, anyway."

"And our extensions?" Batman persisted.

"Well, the person who called could have been anybody," said Wonder Woman. "Our comm.-links are tuned to one general frequency that is actually public knowledge. Whoever it was must have figured out how to tune to our specific extensions after toying with the general frequency..."

"A hacker?" J'onn asked.

"If it is, he/she must be a good one," Batman mused.

"That still leaves one question, though," said Lantern. "The person who called...can we really trust him/her?"

"Well, the person was right about Savage," Flash admitted. "I think we can trust this person until we have reason not to."

"I'll have to agree with Flash," said Superman. "We really don't have anything else to go on right now. The Secret Society could be planning anything; they could be hiding anywhere; they could strike anyplace. We need to stay on our guard, but at the same time we'll need all the help we can get...even if it's from a phantom ally."

TIME: 10:20 a.m.

PLACE: The border of Keystone and Central Cities

Flash and Superman were soon heading out of Keystone City. "Okay, big guy; now what?" asked Flash.

"Batman said he'd place a tap on our respective lines, so in case the mystery caller contacts us again we'll be able to find out who he/she is," Superman explained. "For now, we just have to keep a sharp eye out for the Secret Society. We know who their members are now...it shouldn't be too much of a difficulty spotting them if they emerge again."

"Yeah...I just hope it's later rather than sooner," Flash lamented.

"Well, for the time being, I'll head back to Metropolis. Call if you need any help," said Superman, and with that he flew off. Flash nodded in agreement as he sped on to Central City.

As he flew over Central City on his way to Metropolis, Superman suddenly stopped in mid-flight and listened intently. For a moment he thought he'd heard a faint beeping, but he wasn't sure. Then suddenly it came again: a distinct beeping sound that he knew only too well. Some years ago, he'd given Jimmy Olsen, a friend of his at the Daily Planet, a special beeper that he could press to call the Man of Steel whenever he needed help. Superman knew, too, that Jimmy wasn't irresponsible enough to push that button for no reason.

"Jimmy's in trouble!" he thought, a feeling of panic spreading through him. He quickly accelerated his flight speed, zooming toward Metropolis and hoping Jimmy was still all right.

TIME: 10:30 a.m.

PLACE: Metropolis

Ten minutes later Superman was in the sky overlooking Metropolis, listening out for the beeping sound. He heard it again and started flying in its direction. But after a moment he noticed something – the sound seemed to be coming from Suicide Slum.

Suicide Slum was one of the worst neighborhoods in all of Metropolis. Reeking of poverty and crime, nobody who had sense would dare set foot in this area at any hour, even in broad daylight. Nevertheless, Superman could hear the sound coming from one of the dilapidated apartment complex buildings below him.

Flying through one of the windows, he surveyed his surroundings. This building had been abandoned for some time now; if Jimmy was being held here, then his kidnappers would surely be waiting somewhere near the top floor. So, as quickly as he could, he flew through the available doors and up the stairs. As he did, the beeping sound grew stronger and stronger – then he stopped in front of a certain door, where the sound was loudest. Pushing the door open, he stared in surprise.

In the middle of the room, Jimmy was curled up on the floor, bound and gagged and badly beaten. His eyes were tightly shut, and he was moaning in pain. "Jimmy! Are you all right?!" Superman cried, dashing over to his friend.

Jimmy was still moaning as Superman began to undo his bonds. But when the gag was removed from his mouth, he managed to croak, "...it's...a trap..."

Suddenly Superman felt himself being violently hoisted up by his scalp and hurled through the doorway, crashing through the wall and landing one story down. As he grimaced, he looked around wildly for his attacker. "Looking for me?" a familiar voice sounded, seconds before something rushed past him, knocking him down with a wicked clothesline in the process.

Painfully Superman got to his feet. "It's you...Zoom!"

At the other end of the room, the Reverse-Flash sneered at the Man of Steel. "I still owe you for throwing me into that bus back in Keystone," he declared. "Fortunately, I managed to get a bit of information on your contacts from Sinestro and Volcana, since they've dealt with you before. That kid up there – he was kind enough to give this to me after I, ah, persuaded him." He held up Jimmy's beeper!

Superman glared at Zoom in rage. "You bastard...!"

Suddenly, before Zoom could react, Superman flew into him with the speed of a gale. Both men went flying through the wall, the bricks showering in all directions with the force of the impact.

TIME: 10:35 a.m.

PLACE: The skies over Gotham City

Batman was back in the Batplane, heading for the secret passageway that led to the Batcave. Already he'd bugged the frequency on all the Leaguers' communicators, so if any strange person tried to contact them he'd be able to pick up their frequency and trace them. The bugging technique had always worked on phones and was highly effective; however, the drawback was that contact had to be maintained for one minute before the trace could begin to take effect.

"A lot of good that'll do," Batman thought grimly.

Suddenly his comm.-link began to beep. Without missing a beat, he answered it. "Go ahead."

The stranger's voice emerged. "They're planning to ambush Superman in Suicide Slum, in Metropolis. He needs assistance ASAP."

"How can I trust you?" Batman asked. He knew that he had to keep the person talking for as long as he possibly could.

"There's no time. Go, now!" The line went dead.

Batman swore under his breath. The entire exchange had taken fourteen seconds, not enough time to set the trace into motion. Even so, he'd detected the urgency in the caller's voice, and years of experience had taught him how to sense sincerity in a person's various tones of voice. Swinging the Batplane around, he rocketed off toward Metropolis.

TIME: 10:39 a.m.

PLACE: Keystone City Hospital

J'onn sighed as he munched on his grapes. Nearby, Lantern watched him with amusement. "You actually like hospital food?" he asked.

"It's okay, I suppose," J'onn replied. "Although why anybody complains about it when it's the only thing they can have is beyond me."

Sitting in between the two men, Wonder Woman grinned. "Oh, you two," she laughingly complained. "So tell me, J'onn, how do you feel? Any better?"

"Somewhat," said J'onn. "I definitely feel stronger now than I did before, but if the doctor says I should stay here a while longer, that's okay with me. How about you, G.L.?"

"I'm well enough to be up and about on my own, but the doctor insists that I should stay here a few hours more for observation," replied Lantern. "Speaking of which, I need to go really bad...I'll be back in a few." So saying, he slipped out of bed and headed for the door, stepping out into the corridor.

"J'onn, do you need anything? Anything at all?" Wonder Woman asked kindly.

"Actually, yes...I could use a magazine or two," said J'onn. "I think they brought in a new stack in the waiting room outside."

Nodding, Wonder Woman got up and exited the room. Sighing as he finished his grapes, J'onn set the tray on the side-table beside his bed, leaned back and closed his eyes. Then suddenly the door opened.

"That was pretty fast—" he started to say, then froze in horror.

Standing at the doorway was Volcana, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Hello, little green man," she said softly. "I'm here to finish what I started earlier." As J'onn's eyes widened in terror, her hand materialized into flame.

(neomage's group has arrived on Duelist Kingdom Island)

MIRAI TRUNKS: I hope we find her soon. I don't like to wait too long.

YUSUKE: Yeah, me too. I need some action fast!

NEOMAGE: Just keep a sharp eye out, that's all.

(Suddenly, hoarse laughter can be heard; the group stares about them wildly)

GENE: W-w-w-who's th-there?!

(All of a sudden, the mystery man Wonder Woman hired earlier jumps out and confronts them!)

MILLIA: Hey, I know you! You're Yami Marik!

YAMI MARIK: That's right! And I was sent here by Wonder Woman to ensure that you fools don't get anywhere near her! (he throws his cloak open, revealing that he has all seven of the Millennium Items) Now, I'll use the combined power of these Items to banish you all to the Shadow Realm!

FLASH & ZOOM: Oh, crap...

NEOMAGE: Bring it on, freak-show!

NARRATOR: What'll happen now? neomage, his posse and their Blue-Eyes White Dragon vs. Yami Marik and the power of the Millennium Items! Which side will prevail?!


	8. CHAPTER 08

YAMI MARIK: Now, prepare to die! (whips out the Millennium Rod) Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I'll control you now!

NARRATOR: Oh, no, you don't! I'm the only dragon-master around here!

YAMI MARIK: Stuff it, bird-brain. (reveals the Millennium Key) Now, I'll alter your personality so you'll serve me! (activates both the Rod and the Key; the narrator and Blue-Eyes immediately shift over to his side)

FLASH: Crap! We've lost our edge!

YAMI MARIK: (using the power of the Millennium Eye) Oh, Flash, I see that you're a regular contender for Master Roshi's title of "most lecherous man alive" and you're thinking that you want to screw Millia right now!

MILLIA: WHAT?! ** :( **(death look of doom)

FLASH: RUN AWAY!!! (he speeds off as Millia chases after him)

NEOMAGE: This is getting to be too much! GET HIM!

(What's left of neomage's squad dashes at Yami Marik; he merely chuckles to himself)

**CHAPTER 08**

TIME: 10:42 a.m.

PLACE: Keystone City Hospital

"No...please, don't!" J'onn begged.

Volcana chuckled as she came closer to his bedside, the flame in her hand getting bigger with each step she took. "You really think I'm going to back down?" she hissed. "Not likely." With that she raised her hands, the flame getting even bigger and hotter as she prepared to strike.

Suddenly an arm locked around her throat, cutting off her breath. "What—" was all she could manage as someone flung her to the other side of the room, slamming into the wall.

J'onn was dumbfounded. "Who...who are you?" he managed to let out.

The newcomer was dressed completely in black, including a dark mask that covered his/her face, not even showing his/her eyes. As Volcana got back up, stunned, the stranger jumped forward and kicked her in the face, knocking her into the wall again. Totally disoriented, Volcana tumbled to the floor, knocking over a side-table and a lamp in the process.

Just then Lantern came back. "Boy that's a relief," he sighed. Suddenly he saw what was going on. "Hey! What's this now?" he shouted.

Turning, the masked person saw Lantern and immediately bolted for the window, jumping out. Rushing to the window, Lantern watched as the person fell two stories to the ground. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed. But apparently the person had planned this fall, for as his/her body plummeted into the tree directly below the window, he/she reached out and gripped one of the branches, swung around it once, then released it and fell feet-first to the grass. He/she then jumped up and ran off into the woods beyond.

Lantern then became aware of Volcana, still stunned on the floor. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he remarked.

Suddenly snapping back to her senses, Volcana sent a blast of fire straight into Lantern's gut, knocking him back. Fortunately, Lantern was wearing his ring, so he formed a shield just in time as the fireball hit him, so that it scorched him only a little. Nonetheless, that instant was enough for Volcana to dive through the window, although she didn't grab the tree branch as the masked stranger had – instead, she blasted a huge wave of fire at the ground, slowing her descent enough to allow her to land without injury. She then ran for the woods and disappeared.

Just then Wonder Woman burst in. "What happened?" she demanded. "I heard the fighting, so I...Dear Lord, G.L.! Are you all right?"

"I will be," Lantern assured her. "Just a little burn, that's all; nothing serious."

"It was Volcana," J'onn explained, having recovered from the shock somewhat. "She came in here while you two were gone and tried to kill me – but then this masked person came in and stopped her."

"A masked person?" Wonder Woman asked. "Anyone we know?"

"He – or she – didn't stick around long enough for us to find out," Lantern admitted. "Unfortunately, Volcana escaped, too, just a while ago."

"This is bad," Wonder Woman shook her head. "J'onn, are you OK?"

"Thankfully, yes," J'onn replied. "Volcana never did get to do what she came here to do."

"But who was that masked person?" Lantern wondered aloud.

"Could it have been the same person with wings?" Wonder Woman suggested.

"No," said J'onn. "This person didn't have wings."

Lantern shook his head. "This gets stranger and stranger by the minute," he remarked. "As well as more dangerous."

TIME: 10:44 a.m.

PLACE: Suicide Slum, Metropolis

A powerful blow sent Zoom flying out the window of the building, straight across the street into the next building, an old warehouse. Superman flew out of the first hole and stopped. "What else have you got?" he demanded.

For answer, a hail of rocks suddenly flew out of the second hole. Zoom was picking up stones, bricks, dried cement pieces, anything he could grab, and throwing them at Superman at light-speed. Superman crossed his arms in front of his face and winced as the numerous projectiles stung his body. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the hail stopped – apparently Zoom had run out of projectiles to throw.

"Come out of there...or I'm coming in after you," Superman threatened.

Suddenly, from behind him, Superman could hear Jimmy screaming, "Big guy, look out behind you!" But he was too late to do anything as suddenly something hit him in the back with great force. He screamed out in agony as his brain realized what it was – a large beam laced with Kryptonite energy!

Groaning, Superman fell to the street below, making a large impact in the pavement as he landed. Above, the Ultra-Humanite stood at the window, holding a giant ray gun in one hand and a struggling Jimmy Olsen in the other. "A gallant attempt, young friend, but an instant too late, I'm afraid," he remarked.

Zoom emerged from the other building. "About time you got here, big brain," he snorted.

"Is that sarcasm I hear from you?" Humanite shook his head. "For now, I'll ignore it. Right now, let's just be glad that my Krypto-blaster has done its work."

"What a name for such a powerful weapon," said Zoom. "Can we kill them now?"

Humanite looked down at Superman, then at Jimmy, and shrugged. "Why not? We have no use for either of them being around, anyway."

Suddenly something flew from the sky and hit Humanite on the hand, forcing him to drop the Krypto-blaster. Taking his chance, Jimmy twisted himself out of the gorilla's grasp and escaped.

"What in the – who's there?!" Humanite yelled, furious.

"That, I believe, would be me," Batman's voice came through. Looking up, Humanite was just in time to see the Dark Knight swooping down on his grappling line to kick him in the face, knocking him back. Seeing this, Zoom's eyes narrowed.

"Yo, flying rat!" he cried. "I think we have a score to settle, don't you?"

Batman was undaunted. "I'm not going to waste my time talking to a slouch-brain," he replied.

Zoom was taken aback. Then, furious, he speeded toward the other building, running up the wall toward Batman. The other man, however, saw him coming and took a small object from his utility belt, throwing it at the Reverse-Flash. To Zoom's horror, the object opened out into a net, enclosing him and causing him to lose his footing, falling all the way back to the ground.

Batman swooped down and ran over to Superman's still body, where Jimmy was already kneeling. "Please help him," Jimmy pleaded. "He's hurt bad!"

Batman touched a button on one of his gauntlets, and immediately the Batplane landed close by. "Help me get him in," Batman ordered, taking Superman's shoulders. In turn, Jimmy grabbed the Man of Steel's legs, and together they hoisted him into the Batplane.

TIME: 11:00 a.m.

PLACE: A castle outside Metropolis

"What?!" Savage exploded. "You didn't kill the Martian?!"

"It wasn't my fault – honest!" Volcana protested. "Some guy in a mask grabbed me from behind and knocked me out! What was I supposed to do?"

"All right. All right." Savage took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay, I'm sorry. Was it somebody you could recognize in any way?"

"No," Volcana sighed. "I'm not even sure if it was a man or a woman – the person was wearing black from head to toe."

Now Sinestro came into the room. "Savage, I don't like this," he said. "Somehow the Justice League keeps getting wind of what we're planning – almost as if they know what we're going to do before we do it." His eyes narrowed. "I'm starting to think there's a traitor in our ranks."

Savage glared at him. "Have you considered, Sinestro, that there _IS _a spy – only, it may not be inside our group?"

"What do you mean?" Sinestro asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Do you know the rules of shadow espionage?" Savage asked. "If you want to scout information from an enemy but you don't want to risk capture at the same time, use bugs. The metal ones. They've become quite convenient in this modern day and age; the authorities use them every time they want a criminal to give himself away by his words."

"Are you saying this whole place may have been wired?" Volcana asked in alarm.

"Very likely," Savage nodded his head. "When I picked this castle as my base of operations, I wired the entire place with security cameras. I'm guessing that our unwelcome guest planted the bug sometime in between then and the time I assembled all of you, which was when I had the cameras turned on for the first time."

Sinestro's eyes widened in a sudden realization. "Then what are we still talking for? If what you're saying is true, then whoever's got us bugged might be listening to everything we're saying at this very moment!"

"A bug is only one possibility," Savage reasoned. "There is something else: When I installed the cameras, there was one place I didn't wire – the roof right above us. Chances are, somebody could easily listen in to our conversations without fear of detection."

"But there are cameras everywhere else," Sinestro protested.

"That's right," Volcana agreed. "The only way somebody could escape from there without being caught by any of the cameras...is if they could fly..."

The three of them pondered this for a moment. "The person who attacked us in Keystone City could fly, right? And that person had wings!" Sinestro voiced their thought.

"Yeah – but the person who attacked me in the hospital DIDN'T have any wings," Volcana said. "And he – or she – couldn't fly!"

Savage smiled. "Then it would seem that we're dealing with more than one person," he reasoned. "I'm starting to have my own suspicions about the person with wings, but I'd like to hold onto them for a while until I have more proof. For the time being, let's act with a little caution."

"What do you suggest?" Volcana asked.

Savage put a finger to his lips. He whispered his plan into Sinestro's ear, then Volcana's. When they heard it, both of them nodded with understanding, then left. Savage smiled and then said aloud, "If you can hear this, invisible friend, then know that very soon, you will be caught. Oh, yes, you will..."

TIME: 11:17 a.m.

PLACE: The outskirts of Central City

"So that's what happened, basically," Wonder Woman said to Flash.

"No kidding...are they all right?" Flash asked.

"Yes. J'onn and G.L. are none the worse for the experience; in fact, they should be leaving the hospital in another hour. But that's not all – a few minutes ago I got a call from Batman, saying that Zoom and the Ultra-Humanite ambushed Superman in Metropolis. Of course, Superman's all right, but this is starting to become even more suspicious by the moment."

"What is?" asked Flash.

"Once again, our mystery caller contacted one of us – this time Batman – and told him of what the Secret Society was planning, and once again the information was right." Wonder Woman shook her head. "I'm beginning to believe that there may be a traitor in the Society. Call it intuition. Of course, I could be wrong..."

"Or maybe not," Flash shrugged. "But as Superman says, we can't assume anything too early. We just have to keep absorbing the information as it comes along."

Wonder Woman then noticed something sticking out of Flash's pocket. "What's that?"

"Oh, this..." Sheepishly Flash pulled it out and showed it to her. It was a poster advertising a new exhibit at the Midway City Museum, inviting one and all to come and view it. "It's for today only," Flash explained. "I want to see that exhibit while there's still time."

Wonder Woman looked at the poster. "Not to kill your enthusiasm, but...in light of what's been happening recently, are you certain it's an appropriate time?"

"Well...in all honesty, there's another reason I'm going there," said Flash. "There's something about the reports of winged people that's been nagging at me for a while now."

"What's that?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Well...the first couple of reports started in Midway City, and from there they spread to the other cities," Flash explained. "I want to go investigate where they all started. Maybe we can pick up a few clues there."

"Well, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Wonder Woman. "Come to think of it, Batman was telling me that he wanted to go investigate these sightings, but then the Secret Society came along and put a damper on his plans. I think you should call him and ask if it's OK for you to go ahead."

"All right." Flash dialed in the frequency for Batman's communicator. "Yo, Bats, it's Flash."

"What is it?"

"I'm thinking of going to Midway City. I want to investigate the first few sightings of winged people that started there. Don't worry – if you guys need me, I'll be back in a hurry."

"Very well," the Dark Knight replied. "Just make sure to take someone with you, in case the Secret Society decides to attack."

"Gotcha." Flash switched off his receiver, then turned to Wonder Woman. "You up for a little museum viewing?"

She smiled. "Of course."

(neomage and co. are still battling Yami Marik)

DARKSEID: WAAAAAHHH!!! He's too powerful!

YAMI MARIK: (brandishing the Millennium Scales) Hey, Darkseid, have you ever killed anybody?

DARKSEID: Uh...no...

YAMI MARIK: Liar! Be consumed by your sin!

DARKSEID: OO;;;

(A dark and mysterious monster emerges from the earth and swallows Darkseid in one gulp)

MIRAI TRUNKS: NO! (he goes to chop the monster, but it sinks back into the ground before he can reach it)

(The Millennium Necklace around Yami Marik's neck begins to shine)

YAMI MARIK: Ah, I predict that neomage will finish his fanfic very soon...

NEOMAGE: Oh, thanks...HEY! Don't change the subject here!

(Yami Marik brandishes the Millennium Ring)

YAMI MARIK: Now, Yusuke Urameshi, Mirai Trunks and Gene Starwind – be sealed into those rocks over there! (immediately the three of them are trapped in the indicated rocks)

YUSUKE, GENE & MIRAI TRUNKS: Let us out of here!!!

NEOMAGE: Oo;; Uh-oh...now I'm the only one left...

YAMI MARIK: Now what're you gonna do? I have your Blue-Eyes White Dragon and your narrator, and the rest of your team's been dispelled.

NEOMAGE: Only one thing left to do...I challenge you to a Shadow Game!

YAMI MARIK: (laughing) How grand! Very well, then! (he reveals the Millennium Puzzle) With this, I can't lose! Let us duel, then!

NEOMAGE: ** :(** (death look of doom) Let's go, then! Prepare your cards!


	9. CHAPTER 09

(Four hours later, neomage and Yami Marik are still dueling against each other)

YAMI MARIK: This is getting boring...

NEOMAGE: Then let me liven it up! It's time I used my almighty authoring powers! (pulling out his keyboard, he types a few letters)

YAMI MARIK: (alarmed like hell) WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!

NEOMAGE: ï Time to die! (behind him, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra emerge)

YAMI MARIK: OO That – is – NOT – possible!!!!!

NEOMAGE: When you're a fanfic author, anything's possible! Now, my ultimate beasts – snuff him out!

(The three monsters blast Yami Marik into oblivion; neomage grabs the Millennium Items)

NEOMAGE: Now, I have great power at my disposal...Millennium Items, restore everything as they were before!

(Everyone goes back to normal)

NARRATOR: Oh, sire, I'm so sorry! How can I ever make it up to you?

NEOMAGE: Do the disclaimer.

NARRATOR: "neomage doesn't own Justice League, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Guilty Gear or Outlaw Star or any of their characters."

NEOMAGE: Good. Now, while we continue our search for Wonder Woman, let the real fanfic commence with Chapter 9!

**CHAPTER 09**

TIME: 11:25 a.m.

PLACE: Midway City

By and by Flash and Wonder Woman arrived at Midway City and headed straight for the museum. "So, what'll we do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Business and pleasure," Flash answered. "Of course, pleasure first!"

She rolled her eyes, but agreed. Together they went up the steps into the museum. Once inside, they found a crowd gathering around what appeared to be a large rock. Of course, Wonder Woman was dumbfounded. "Don't tell me THAT'S what you came here to look at, Flash," she groaned.

"That's not just any rock, Diana – that's a meteorite," Flash explained. "Recently, some archaeologists found it somewhere in the Himalayan mountains, and it's said to be well over 25,000 years old!"

"I see you've done your homework," a woman's voice behind them commented. Both heroes turned – and were immediately transfixed. The woman behind them was fairly tall, about Wonder Woman's height, with blond hair set in a bun, and blue eyes hiding behind a pair of thin glasses. "My name is Kendra Saunders," she introduced herself. "I'm the assistant director here at the Midway City museum."

"Uh, hi," Flash began, transfixed by the woman's beauty. "We're—"

"Yes, I know who you are," said Ms. Saunders. "Everybody in Midway City knows all about the Justice League." She then regarded Wonder Woman. "Excuse me, are you all right? You seem to be...staring..."

At once Wonder Woman caught herself. "Please forgive me," she apologized, "it's just that, in a way, you seem familiar to me...like I've met you before."

Ms. Saunders smiled. "It's all right – I get that a lot," she remarked.

Wonder Woman then turned her attention back to the meteorite. "So, what's so special about this thing that it would be put in a museum?"

"When this meteorite was found," Ms. Saunders explained, "it was glowing, even after 25,000 years. Our STAR Labs branch here in Midway City ran tests on it and concluded that it had to be stored somewhere where it would not be in any danger, so it was suggested that it be sealed in a block of quartz and kept here at the museum."

"Glowing," said Flash. "Could it be radioactive?"

"That's the strange part," said Ms. Saunders. "When the tests were run for radioactivity, absolutely nothing came up. No matter what STAR Labs ran tests for, nothing abnormal could be found on the meteorite. In the end, they decided that the best thing would be to just store it away somewhere...and they chose this museum to keep it in."

"So, does it still glow?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Only on certain days during the year, and especially during autumn," replied Ms. Saunders. "Like it should in a little bit..."

Almost as she finished speaking, to the amazement of all looking at the meteorite it started to glow, though faintly. "See?" said Ms. Saunders.

All Flash and Wonder Woman could do was look at it and wonder.

"That was simply awesome!" Flash exclaimed once they were outside. "The way it glowed all of a sudden...it was just so cool!" He then noticed that Wonder Woman seemed lost in thought. "Hey, you OK?" he asked, concerned.

Her face was troubled. "I can't stop thinking about Kendra Saunders," she said, almost to herself. "She looks so familiar, like I've seen her somewhere before..."

"Well, one thing I can say," Flash sighed. "She was certainly a looker. Although, if her hair hadn't been blond..."

"When will you ever stop lusting after women and just grow up?" Wonder Woman reproved him.

Then suddenly she stopped and looked at Flash sharply. "Flash," she said cautiously, "what did you say just a while ago?"

"That she was a looker?"

"No, the other thing."

"Oh...I was just saying that if her hair was a different color, she'd be even more gorgeous."

Wonder Woman grabbed Flash by the shoulders. "What?" he exclaimed, surprised out of his wits.

"THAT'S where I've seen her before!" Wonder Woman said excitedly. "Now, imagine her for a minute in your mind's eye, okay?"

"Uh...sure." He closed his eyes.

"Now, remove the glasses and release her hair from that bun – let it just be flowing to just past her shoulders."

"Yeah...she looks a little prettier now...but what's your point?"

"Concentrate, Flash! Okay. Now, her hair's blond, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What if...her hair was red or orange instead?"

Flash paused...then slowly he opened his eyes as a sudden realization struck him. He could hardly talk for a moment, but when he finally did, his tone was at once low and grave. "She'd look like...Shayera Hol..._our_ Shayera!"

"Exactly right! And not only does Kendra Saunders look like Shayera Hol, but I'm almost positive that Kendra Saunders IS Shayera Hol!" Wonder Woman declared.

"Hey, hold on a moment – Shayera had green eyes, but Kendra Saunders' eyes are blue," Flash countered. "I can understand if she dyed her hair, but I've never heard of anybody applying dye to their eyes. And besides, Shayera had wings – REAL wings – but did you see anything resembling a feather anywhere on Ms. Saunders?"

"Even so, I still think it's worth looking into," Wonder Woman insisted. She touched her comm.-link, punching in the frequency for Batman's line. "Batman? It's Diana."

"Go ahead."

"Listen, I need a favor," Wonder Woman said. "Could you do a bit of background checking on a woman named Kendra Saunders? She's the co-director of the Midway City Museum."

"Why?"

"Just a hunch I have. I'll explain later."

A pause. Then Batman answered, "All right, I'll do it. By the way, have you and Flash finished your search?"

"Not yet, but we should be done in another hour at the most," Wonder Woman replied.

"Well, don't take too long, then. I'll go ahead and run that search. Out." And with that, the line went dead.

Flash looked at Wonder Woman. "Um, Diana, I know Superman told me not to bring this up, but I just have to ask you..."

She looked at him inquiringly. "What's wrong?"

"Look, I don't know how else to ask you this. Do you – do you still hate Shayera?"

Wonder Woman's eyes widened in surprise, then she relaxed a little. "Let's sit down somewhere," she suggested.

The two of them walked across the street to the park, where they sat down on one of the benches. "Wally, dear, I'll be frank with you," she said quietly. "To be sure, I'm still upset at the fact that she betrayed us to the Thanagarians, and I was surprised when all of you were so ready to forgive her – even Batman. For a long while I didn't think I could ever forgive her.

"Then one day a few months back, I got a message from my mother, Queen Hippolyta, saying she wanted to see me and to talk. So, we met together, and in little less than an hour I'd told her everything that happened. When she finally responded, she asked a question that I've had to ask myself many times since that meeting."

"What did she say?" asked Flash.

"My mother looked me dead in the eyes and asked me, 'Diana, are you angry with Shayera because you had never expected betrayal from a woman?' As you know, I was born and raised on Themyscera, which does not allow men on its shores, and when I brought you and the others there I was banished – I was never to return there."

Wonder Woman paused for a moment. All that could be heard at that moment was the background chatter of civilians as they passed, some of them commenting on the fact that two members of the Justice League were actually sitting together in their city's park. Then she went on.

"All my life I'd grown up believing that women were the only ones that could be trusted, and even after the time I spent as a member of the Justice League I was still wary of men. But when Shayera...did what she did, all my beliefs came crashing down on me. I didn't know what to do, what to think. All I could think was that she betrayed us – or more correctly, she betrayed me, betrayed everything I'd come to believe about her. I've never been able to easily forgive anybody who has wronged me, the way you and the others were that afternoon when we sat together and deliberated on her fate together.

"But when my mother and I continued to talk, she revealed to me that over time, since the day she banished me from Themyscera, there is not a day that she hasn't longed to be able to tell me that I could come home. She was able to forgive my transgression of Themyscera's rule system...why shouldn't I forgive Shayera for her betrayal, as well?

"I thought a lot about what my mother said to me, and after a while I said to myself, 'In the end, Shayera gave up everything she knew in order to save the world and us. She is now an outcast from her home, her people, and we in the Justice League are the only family she has left...if we send her away, too, then she will truly be alone.' I did a lot of soul-searching for myself...and I realized that there are two people who I need to forgive – Shayera for her betrayal, and myself for carrying around so much anger toward her for so long. So, to answer your question...no. I don't still hate her. Not anymore." She looked at Flash out of compassionate eyes. "No matter what happened...she still is and always will be one of the Justice League. And she will always be our friend."

Flash didn't say anything for a long moment. Then he reached out and touched her arm. "Diana...thank you."

She nodded, then stood up. "Well, shall we continue our search? That is, if you're ready."

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm always ready!" he declared, his usual cheery grin back on his face.

In a moment both of them were at the Midway City police station, talking to friendly Commissioner George Emmett. "We're investigating the reports of winged-people sightings," Wonder Woman explained. "From what we understand, the first few reports started here in Midway City."

"Yes, that's right," said Comm. Emmett. "The very first case was that case when those thieves tried to break into the museum and were apprehended by the mystery winged figure. Of course, these crooks were well-known to our department and it was a fact that all of them frequently got high on cocaine, so we figured that they'd mistaken one of the winged statues for a real person, since that was how we found them – the statue right on top of them at the museum entrance. But a few days later several more sightings popped up around the city."

"What did you think?" Flash asked.

"Well, due to the fact that the Thanagarians had taken over the Earth last year, we naturally thought it was a repeat invasion," said the commissioner. "At least, for a while we did. But then a couple of months back, when the winged person showed up and saved our mayor from being killed by a hitman, she became our city's resident superhero."

"She?" asked Flash. "It was a woman?"

"Oh, to be sure," replied Comm. Emmett. "And there was one other thing that assured us that she wasn't one of those Thanagarians – her wings were made of metal; they weren't real. Of course, the way they functioned, you'd think they were the genuine feathers."

Flash and Wonder Woman looked at each other with wide eyes.

TIME: 11:54 a.m.

PLACE: Keystone City Hospital

"My, we sure are getting a lot of superhero celebrities today, aren't we?" the doctor chuckled as she checked Superman's eyes. "Well, I've done a thorough physical of your body, and there is absolutely no trace of Kryptonite poisoning anywhere. You should be grateful that Batman and your other friend brought you here when they did."

"Yes, I am," Superman laughed. "Thanks a lot, doc."

He stepped out of the office and found Jimmy waiting outside the door. "You all right, Superman?" he asked.

"Yes, Jimmy, I feel fine now," Superman assured him.

"Hey, man...I'm sorry they got to you like that," said Jimmy, hanging his head a little.

"Don't blame yourself, Jimmy," Superman placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You had no idea what they were going to do or even that they would have kidnapped you. But I'm starting to think that that beeper I gave you may not have been a good idea after all. So from now on, anytime you want to call me, just give your special whistle as loud as you can. You remember how it's done?"

"Do I!" Jimmy put his fingers to his mouth and blew, letting out a shrill blast that fairly startled everyone nearby.

"Yeah, that's it," Superman said warmly. "Now, I gotta take you back to Metropolis..."

"Aw, don't worry about that," said Jimmy. "I've got relatives here in Keystone who I was gonna come up and see, anyway. Remind me to take you to their house and introduce you one of these days. Well, see ya!" And with a cheery laugh he walked down the corridor and was soon out the hospital door.

"He's a cheerful guy, isn't he?" said a voice behind Superman. Turning, he came face-to-face with Green Lantern and J'onn J'onzz.

"He's a friend in need," Superman answered.

"Well, I'm ready to leave the hospital now," said Lantern. "I'm ready to take on those villains now!"

"Same here," said J'onn. "We should call the others and get ourselves ready. Now that we fully know what we are up against, we should strike while the iron's hot."

"Very well, then," said Superman. "Let's assemble the rest of the gang!" And with that, the trio exited the hospital and flew off into the sky.

(neomage is sitting quietly, contemplating, as his comrades come up to him)

ZOOM: Hey, boss, you OK?

NEOMAGE: I was just going over this chapter, and...I'm seeing Wonder Woman in a whole new light. The way things are turning out, maybe we've been wrong all along...

YUSUKE: You mean the hit's called off now? Oh, damn...

NEOMAGE: I need to go find Wonder Woman and tell her I forgive her...

WONDER WOMAN: It's okay. I forgive you, too.

(Everyone turns to see Wonder Woman emerge from the nearby forest)

DARKSEID: Hey, what do you know – it's her!

NEOMAGE: Wonder Woman, I've been such an idiot...

WONDER WOMAN: There, there...

(Suddenly, from the sky there is a shout)

BATMAN: There they are! Get them!

WONDER WOMAN: OO;; Oh, crap, I forgot I called Batman and all the Amazons of Themyscera to come and save me from you.

NEOMAGE: ;; Well, just one thing to do now...RUN AWAY!!!

(They all stampede away as Wonder Woman's forces chase after them)


	10. CHAPTER 10

3 hours later...

NEOMAGE: Did we lose them?

ZOOM: I hope so.

YUSUKE: What exactly happened?

NEOMAGE: I think my latent authoring powers kicked in at the last moment and eliminated them from the story.

OTHERS: ;

NEOMAGE: What? It's happened before, right?

VOICE: Hey! What about us?

(Looking up, the group sees the three God Monsters)

SLIFER: What're WE supposed to do now?

OBELISK: Yeah, we're bored!

RA: Speak quickly, or else...

NEOMAGE: Go destroy Barney or something.

GOD MONSTERS: Okay! (they all fly off)

NARRATOR: Anywaaaay... "neomage only owns this fanfic, not Justice League or any of the other cartoon shows being portrayed here."

NEOMAGE: Okay! Now, on with the fanfic!

**CHAPTER 10**

TIME: 12:00 p.m.

PLACE: Wayne Manor, Gotham City

Batman sat thoughtfully at the large computer in the Batcave, looking at the information spread out before him. "Very interesting," he mused. He typed a few things in, and some seconds later more information appeared before him.

"Now, let's see: Kendra Saunders. Date of birth – 1975, no day or month given. Place of birth – Midway City, USA. Hmmm. Height – 5'6'', weight – unavailable. Current occupation – co-director of Midway City Museum. Past occupations – unavailable. Interesting...Eyes, blue; hair, blond. Education..."

"Profiling another criminal, Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice reached him.

"Not a criminal, Alfred; just a woman named Kendra Saunders," the Dark Knight replied.

"The new co-director of Midway City's museum?" Alfred asked with some surprise. "I've read about her quite a few times in the news. Charming young lady, and she really knows her history. Do you intend to ask her out? Perhaps you're reading up so you'll have something to talk about on your date..."

Batman was fully acquainted with Alfred's wry sense of humor, and as usual he managed to ignore it. "This is what interests me about her, Alfred: Aside from the given fact that she was born in 1975, there is absolutely no information about her before the end of 2003. No school records, no medical records, no records of club memberships of any kind, not even a record of her ever having been to a 7-11. Her past is a total blank."

"Perhaps she's in the Witness Protection Program," Alfred suggested.

"I thought of that," said Batman. "I managed to enter the FBI's database and ran a check of the name Kendra Saunders, but there isn't any record of any person having taken that name as part of the Program's protection policy. As far as I'm concerned, nobody's ever even heard of her before now."

Alfred was very surprised. "Then how could she have gotten such an important job if everything about her is a lie?"

"Chances are likely she gave the museum false information about herself," Batman surmised. "What puzzles me is how they didn't run a thorough background check on her before hiring her. It's a strict policy that all businesses adhere to, no questions asked."

"Hmmm...Master Bruce, might I suggest a different search method?"

"Okay. What are you thinking of?"

"Have you checked the FBI's Missing Persons list? Maybe there _is_ a Kendra Saunders, only she has disappeared and this woman has taken her identity."

But the Dark Knight shook his head. "Already did that," he informed the butler. "But the FBI has no record whatsoever of any missing person by that name."

Crestfallen, Alfred asked, "So what will you do then, sir?"

Batman looked levelly at the older man. "Well, the only way to find out who this woman really is, is to get a blood, skin or hair sample from her and compare it to all those that I currently have on file," he replied. "Actually getting the sample will be the tricky part, but it can be done."

Alfred managed to suppress a grin. "Well, don't be a peeping-tom while you're at it, sir." And with that, he left. Batman stared after Alfred in surprise, then chuckled and shook his head.

TIME: 12:25 p.m.

PLACE: A castle outside Metropolis

Savage waited patiently as, one by one, the members of the Secret Society drifted into the room and sat down. Sinestro and Volcana were not with them, but Savage merely smiled when he saw this, as he knew what they were doing: as per Savage's previous instructions, they were hiding in different places on the roof, looking out for any intruder that might try to sneak into the unmonitored spot to eavesdrop on the villainous team.

"Say, where are the fire-girl and the ring-man?" asked Killer Croc.

"They're out doing recon," Savage said coolly. "Don't worry about them. Now, then, to the business at hand. I have a grand master plan that will take effect in less than six hours, but I'll need all of your help to pull it off."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Killer Frost, very interested.

"Well, let me begin by asking one question: How many of you here are familiar with Midway City?" asked Savage.

All the others answered in the affirmative.

"Good," Savage went on. "Now, very recently the city's museum had a giant meteorite placed there by order of STAR Labs, and it's become the attraction of Midway. I've done much research on that meteorite, you see, and have found that it gives off powerful energy."

"So...your plan is to break into the museum and steal the meteorite, correct?" said Zoom. "And then...you can use the meteorite as a weapon and have everyone at your mercy."

"You're a smart thinker," Savage commended him. "Yes, that is my plan. But as I said, I will need all the help you can give. Humanite, can you rig a device that'll be big and powerful enough to haul the meteorite away?"

"That depends. How big is the meteorite?" asked Humanite.

"One-quarter the size of a baseball diamond," Savage explained.

Humanite smiled a little. "Then it can be done in three hours, at least. I just need a helicopter in order to do the job justice."

"I already have a helicopter stored downstairs, waiting to be used. It's all gassed up and ready to go," Savage informed him. "All right, everyone. We start the job at six o'clock this evening, just after the museum closes up; and I'll need everyone to play their part well. Come back here in another hour and I'll outline what I have planned for each of you."

As the others assented and then exited the room, from somewhere nearby Savage saw Sinestro and Volcana beckoning to him. He went out through a separate door to face them in the hallway. "What do you have for me?" he asked.

"No sign of any person hiding on the roof, but we found a wire that runs from inside that room to the antenna that's on the highest tower." Sinestro smiled grimly. "It seems to act as part of a transmitter that sends out valuable information to our mystery eavesdropper."

"Then the room WAS bugged," Savage spat angrily. "The question is, just where is the bug?"

"And how do we begin to look for it?" Volcana spoke up.

"Let's do a little searching," said Savage. "Look for anything that seems out of place or unusual."

The three went back into the room and began their search. For nearly half an hour they carefully inspected every piece of furniture, every crack in the wall, every tile on the floor, every painting on the walls, and even the ceiling – but everything appeared copasetic.

"Damn," Volcana grunted in disgust. "Not a thing!"

"Check the fireplace over there," Savage suggested, pointing to a large fireplace whose entrance was carefully grilled. Complying, Sinestro used his ring's energy to remove the grill, then went over and did a thorough search of the ashes. But after a while he admitted to failure.

"They certainly did a good job of hiding it," he remarked.

"Keep searching!" Savage shook his head, determined. "We're not going to give up until we find that thing!"

Volcana shrugged. "I need to get myself a little snack first. Hey Savage, those fruit over there decorations, or are they edible?"

"They're real. Help yourself."

Volcana walked over to a fruit bowl covered with a plastic dish-cover, placed on top of a small cupboard over by the wall next to Savage's wine rack. Removing the cover, she selected a big red apple from the side of the bowl and began to chomp into it. Then suddenly she saw something. Bending over for a closer look, she moved some of the fruit aside and beheld a cluster of grapes at the bottom of the bowl.

"FOUND IT!"

Startled, Savage and Sinestro hurried over to see what Volcana was talking about and were amazed. Buried at the very bottom of the bowl, partially concealed by the grapes, was a small microphone shaped to look just like an actual grape, even painted deep purple to act as camouflage. Gingerly, Savage reached into the bowl and pulled it up – and at its end was a wire, going through the bottom of the bowl and, presumably, into the cupboard, and from there up to the roof.

"Hidden in a bowl of fruit." Sinestro could barely contain his amusement. "Who'd have thought? Volcana, I guess it's a good thing you got hungry, huh?"

"Maybe I'll eat more fruit from now on." Volcana, too, was shaking with laughter.

But Savage was not amused. With fury, he wrenched the microphone from its wire, then threw it to the ground and stamped on it with his heavy boot, crushing it into pieces. "All right," he said coldly, "call the others back in here. We're going to be having a very long conference now."

TIME: 12:35 p.m.

PLACE: Metropolis

Superman, Green Lantern and J'onn were flying toward Metropolis by this time. Suddenly Superman's comm.-link beeped, and he answered it. "Superman here."

Again it was the strange voice. "The Secret Society is planning a heist at the Midway City Museum. They plan to strike at 6:00 this evening. Be there to stop them by that time." Then the line went dead.

"Our mystery friend again?" J'onn asked.

"Yep – and he/she wants us to be in Midway City by six tonight," Superman replied, and then he explained.

"Do you really think we should go?" asked Lantern.

"Why not? This person's info about the Secret Society has been right so far. Who knows – maybe this way, we'll be able to round up the entire group," J'onn reasoned.

Just then Lantern's comm.-link beeped, too. Switching it on, he spoke. "Talk to me."

"It's Diana," came the princess's familiar voice. "Flash and I are still in Midway City, and we've got some interesting information about the sightings of winged people. Can you and the others fly over here?"

"Sure! We were gonna come that way anyway," and Lantern outlined the situation to Wonder Woman. "We'll be there in a few," and with that he cut off the signal.

"Well, guys, let's go!" said Superman. And so, the three heroes turned around and flew toward Midway City.

TIME: 12:40 p.m.

PLACE: Midway City Museum, Midway City

The museum curator sighed as he looked fondly about his office. Life was going rather smoothly for him these days, and he really loved how there was relative peace in Midway City. Granted, ever since the Thanagarian invasion of Earth the previous year things had been tense worldwide; even when the winged woman appeared in this city there'd been speculation that she was another Thanagarian, and as a result business had slackened; but now things were going along at a brisk pace.

The curator had to admit that he had it made. All he had to do was ensure the safety and security of both the artifacts and his employees, be there at appropriate times to give interviews, smile for the cameras and take pictures, and once in a while explain about the history of a recently acquired artifact, like the meteorite that the museum had recently acquired from STAR Labs. In addition, his office had a refrigerator, a TV, DVD player, VCR – Yes, he had it made.

Now, as he reached across his desk for the remote so he could watch the ballgame score, he suddenly saw a giant shadow in front of him, a shadow with wide shoulders and points sticking out of its head. Spinning, he came face-to-face with what appeared to be a giant bat on two legs, and he backed off in terror.

"Calm down; I'm not here to hurt you," said Batman calmly.

Recognizing the Dark Knight, the curator relaxed. "Sorry, Batman," he said sheepishly. "I just didn't recognize you in that getup."

Batman glanced down at his costume and remembered that it wasn't the same one that people were accustomed to seeing. "It's something of a fashion statement," he said wryly. "I'm here for some information. Perhaps you can assist me."

"But of course!" said the curator eagerly. "How can I help you?"

"Tell me all you know about one of your employees – Kendra Saunders."

The curator's face clouded. "Well, I'm sorry, but she hasn't been with us very long – only a few months, if I'm not mistaken. Why, has she done something?"

"Hopefully not," said Batman, wanting to reassure the man. "Just need to clear up something, that's all. How do you screen new employees? Do you have them undergo blood tests, background checks and that sort of thing?"

"Of course! It's the policy being enforced nowadays, isn't it?"

"And how did Kendra Saunders check out?"

"Her record was clean, no priors whatsoever...and I have the results of her blood test on file. Here, I'll get it for you." Swiftly the curator headed over to a file cabinet and searched; after a moment he came back to Batman, holding a file jacket. "Here are her records," he announced. "You can keep those; I still have the originals."

Batman leafed through the files before him. "I see...and if I wanted to get a sample of her blood for testing, where would I go?"

"Actually, we store all the blood samples downstairs in a special room. Come with me and I'll get it for you."

Nodding, Batman watched as the curator opened a door not far away from his desk and started his descent down a flight of stairs. Following behind him, the Dark Knight remarked, "Ms. Saunders must make the museum proud, no?"

"Oh, yes, she does," the curator agreed. "Even though she's only been with us a short time, she's already become quite popular. In fact, I strongly suspect that most of the people who come here are here more to see her than to see our exhibits, but as long as the money's coming in, I'm not complaining."

By and by they arrived at what appeared to be a very large walk-in freezer. "I'll probably be better able to endure the temperature in there than you can," Batman told the curator. "Wait here."

He went inside and, activating his thermal vision so he could see, he immediately headed to the section marked S. Searching for the name Saunders, he finally found the drawer he was looking for. Opening it, he found two tubes marked "Blood." Taking a small vial from his utility belt, he took some blood from one of the tubes, then he closed the drawer and came back out. As soon as he was out of the freezer, the curator closed it.

"Thanks," said Batman. "You've been a big help." And with that he went back up the staircase to the curator's office, headed for the window and dived out.

FLASH: It's mine!

ZOOM: No! It's mine, I tell you!

(The two speedsters are fighting over the TV remote)

NEOMAGE: -- Sigh...what am I gonna do with you two?

(There is a knock at the door; Darkseid goes to answer it)

DARKSEID: OO Boss, you'd better come here quick!

(Outside are the three God Monsters, badly beaten)

NEOMAGE: Oo; What the hell happened to you guys?!

SLIFER: Barney was too powerful!

OBELISK: That damn "I Love You" song...I can't get it out of my head...curse you, purple dinosaur...

RA: (laughing crazily) Purple...I see purple every which where...

OTHERS: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

NEOMAGE: This is bad...very bad, indeed...


	11. CHAPTER 11

NEOMAGE: Guys, we're in trouble...if the God Monsters failed to kill Barney, then that means all his friends from PBS Kids will come seeking revenge!

ZOOM: C'mon, they couldn't be that powerful!

NEOMAGE: The Teletubbies...all the characters from Sesame Street...Kermit and the Muppets...the list could go on and on...

ZOOM: OO;;

FLASH: Is there no-one who can kill these monstrosities?!

NEOMAGE: There WAS one, but we already killed him...Yami Marik...

ALL: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

DARKSEID: We'd better run away and hide!

NEOMAGE: Where?

(Suddenly the door bursts open as all the aforementioned characters, led by Barney, storm the room)

BARNEY: Come on, everyone! Let's show these uncaring people what love is all about! All together now...

NEOMAGE & THE GANG: NOOOOOOO!!!!

BARNEY & PBS GANG: "I love you...you love me...we're a happy family..."

DARKSEID: SOMEBODY KILL ME! PLEASE, JUST KILL ME ALREADY! EVEN DEATH IS BETTER THAN THIS!!!

**CHAPTER 11**

TIME: 1:00 p.m.

PLACE: Midway City

"Where are they? They sure are taking their sweet time, aren't they?" Flash complained.

"Be patient, Flash," Wonder Woman advised. "At least, not everyone is as fast as you are. Grin and bear it."

But in a few minutes the other heroes were seen flying up in the sky, landing next to Wonder Woman and Flash. "Well, we're here," Superman announced. "What did you guys find out?"

Wonder Woman explained what they'd learned about the winged resident of Midway City. When she'd finished, Superman frowned.

"Metal wings?" he asked. "Then this person is a copycat?"

"Perhaps," Wonder Woman shrugged.

"None of this seems to fit together at all," J'onn shook his head doubtfully. "A woman with metal wings, a mysterious caller who gives accurate information, and the hospital rescuer who, by the way, _didn't _have wings. How do they come together?"

"Maybe they're all one and the same," Flash suggested.

"Maybe, maybe not. We don't really know anything for certain; we have no proof one way or the other," Lantern returned.

Just then Wonder Woman's comm.-link went off. "Yes?" she answered it.

It was Batman. "I have the information you were asking for about Kendra Saunders," he announced. "It turns out her identity is as phony as a three-dollar bill. I have a blood sample with me right now and I'm going to have it tested for a match to that of any person I have in my database. Are you still in Midway City?"

"Yes, we all are," Wonder Woman replied. "Our mystery friend called again – said that the Secret Society's planning to rob the museum here at 6:00. We decided to stick around for a while."

"All right," said Batman. "I should be back in Midway before then. Over and out."

"Batman's not coming?" asked Superman.

"He'll be here, all right – just not right away," Wonder Woman replied.

"Just like him – always has to make an entrance." Superman shrugged.

"Well, it's all right," said J'onn. "There are five of us here now, and we're ready for the Secret Society. All we have to do is position ourselves and wait."

TIME: 1:30 p.m.

PLACE: Wayne Manor, Gotham City

Now out of costume, Bruce Wayne was wearing a chemist's coat, leaning over a table full of beakers, test tubes, and other such paraphernalia in the Batcave. With extreme care he dropped a few drops of the collected blood sample onto a small glass slide.

Picking up the slide and holding it as gently as possible, he walked over to the large supercomputer and, with as much care, he placed the slide onto a metal tray. Then he pushed the tray into the computer's identification slot. This slot could accurately ID any sample that was placed in it – from blood to hair to skin to saliva.

"Okay...run analysis for identification," he muttered, typing in a command on the giant keyboard.

The computer responded by popping up a large icon with a bar at the bottom marked 0%. Below that, the time remaining said 2 hours and 30 minutes.

"All right...now all I have to do is wait." Bruce sighed. "But what exactly am I looking for? Diana never did specify why she wanted me to be so thorough on this girl, Kendra Saunders..."

TIME: 2:45 p.m.

PLACE: Midway City

"Yes, I'd like three Whopper meals, please," Flash said politely to the cashier.

She smiled sweetly. "Three Whopper meals, coming up." She punched in the order and then added, "That'll be $7.50."

Flash reached into his pocket and pulled out a $10 bill. "Keep the change, pretty lady," he said, winking at her. She blushed.

Fifteen minutes later Flash walked out of Burger King and went to a bench, where J'onn was waiting. "One for you, two for me," said the Scarlet Speedster.

"Are you sure the others didn't want any?" asked J'onn suspiciously.

"Well, I did ask," admitted Flash, "but they didn't want any."

"Some things never change, I suppose," J'onn shrugged as he popped two fries into his mouth.

Flash took a big bite into one of his two burgers, and the smile on his face showed how much he was enjoying it. Then after a moment the smile disappeared. "Say, J'onn, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he remarked.

"Ask away."

"Well...have you ever wished that you could...you know, change the way things turned out? I mean, with Hawkgirl and everything. Sometimes I wish I could just wish away all the bad stuff that happened."

Flash's face was now very grave, and J'onn gave him a searching look. Then the Martian sighed resignedly. "Flash," he said gently, "can you keep a secret?"

Flash looked at him questioningly and nodded.

J'onn took a sip of his soda. "Back on Mars," he explained, "my people possessed a great and powerful gift – a gift we called the Mayavana, or Great Gift. This gave us the ability to grant the deepest desire of any person's heart, creating a mental reality that was as real to the receiver as any normal reality."

"Wow, that's really something," said Flash. He paused. "Wait...forgive me for bringing this up, but if that's really true, why haven't you used it yet? To revive Mars and your people, I mean."

J'onn closed his eyes at the painful reference to the slaughter of his entire race, and he was silent for so long Flash thought he wasn't going to answer. Then he said, "I would if I could, but unfortunately it doesn't work like that. You see, the wish that the Mayavana can grant has to be someone else's wish – it is not a gift that can be used to grant one's own desires."

"I see." Flash nodded respectfully.

"And there's more," J'onn went on. "The Mayavana is so powerful and takes so much energy, a Martian could only use it once in his entire life – once and no more. I still have the power to use the Mayavana, but I have never used it. I didn't want to use it on a wish that might later turn out to have been a bad one."

Flash nodded again, this time more slowly. "And you wouldn't use it to change Hawkgirl's circumstances?"

"If it was what she wanted, then yes, I would. I know for a fact that the rest of us in the League would want for her to stay, but we could not force her when she announced that she was resigning...and we cannot force her now, even in her absence."

"I understand," said Flash quietly. "Well, at least it was worth a try..."

"Yes, it was right of you to speak your mind," said J'onn. "I'm only sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Nah, forget about it," replied Flash. "Thanks all the same." And he took another big bite out of his burger.

TIME: 3:05 p.m.

PLACE: A castle outside Metropolis

Savage's face was full of absolute calm as he slipped the energy gauntlets onto his arms. "Soon...very soon, ultimate power will be mine," he murmured.

Just then Humanite appeared at the door. "Mr. Savage, everything is ready for departure," he announced. "However, Zoom just got back from doing recon. He said to tell you that the Justice League is waiting in Midway City."

"So? Let them wait." Savage chuckled. "Yes, let them wait, indeed..."

TIME: 3:30 p.m.

PLACE: Midway City

Time seemed to pass very slowly.

Flash was walking about aimlessly, almost completely unconscious of the fact that he seemed to be spacing out. It was only when he felt a tap on his shoulder that he jerked back to reality. "Who – what – ?"

"Wake up, buddy," Lantern grinned. "People will think you're drunk if you keep walking about like that."

"Sorry," Flash said sheepishly. "I'm just bored, that's all."

"Welcome to the club," Lantern admitted. "Are you hungry, too?"

"Yeah, kinda," Flash admitted. "We could go buy some more burgers..."

"You got the cash?" asked Lantern. "I'm broke."

"Well, I've got my ATM card, and what do you know! There's an ATM right over there—" Suddenly Flash's face fell. "And a really long line there, too."

"Well, go join it before it gets any longer," Superman's voice came up behind him. "I could use a burger, too, you know."

Scowling, Flash walked over to join the ATM line as Lantern and Superman grinned.

TIME: 3:59 p.m.

PLACE: Wayne Manor, Gotham City

The loud beeping jerked Bruce awake with a start. He could not tell how long he'd been dozing, but as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, he saw that the clock on the computer was saying 3:59 going on to 4:00. The beeping was the sound of the computer's analysis concluding. "Analysis percentage: 100%" was written on the screen.

"Finally," he grunted, typing some more on the keyboard. "Now, let's see what we have here."

He examined the data on the blood that the computer was giving him. It was identified as being Type AB. "Well, that narrows it down a lot," he sighed. "After all, Type AB blood is rather rare. But there are hundreds of people worldwide with that type of blood..."

Suddenly he paused and looked at the screen again. "What's this? A high level of adrenaline – WAY above normal – kept at a consistent level? This is bizarre..."

Bruce thought for a minute. "Adrenaline is usually kept at a minimum level unless one is in a state of constant extreme physical activity, which is next to impossible. Plus, the fact that this level of adrenaline is maintained at such a high rate by the body – even a person like me couldn't possibly have that type of energy for such long periods. The Flash could, maybe, but he has to constantly maintain his energy level by consistent eating. But this person, it would seem, only needs a regular rest pattern and can otherwise function like a normal person."

He shook his head. There was only one way to figure out this mystery now. "I'll have to run a scan of all the blood samples in my files that are Type AB to find one that matches this. One thing is for sure, though – this Kendra Saunders, whoever she really is, is no ordinary woman."

Typing in the command, Bruce smiled when the computer started to check all the designated samples. "Only an hour till this is finished," he thought to himself. "Maybe I can get a few extra minutes of sleep till then." With that thought in mind, he gently leaned back and closed his eyes.

TIME: 4:20 p.m.

PLACE: Midway City

"FINALLY!" Flash exploded as he returned to the others with the cash. Superman already had a list waiting for him.

"While you're at it, get something simple for the princess," said Lantern. "I don't think she's ever had stuff like this before."

Flash nodded and sped back to Burger King. Ten minutes passed, then he returned with two bags full of food. "Here's for you..." giving a fish burger to Lantern. "...you..." handing two cheeseburgers and a Whopper with extra cheese to Superman. "And some of the stuff in the bag is for me. I asked J'onn if he wanted any, but he declined. Now, where's Diana?"

"Over there," said Superman, pointing to a park bench where Wonder Woman sat watching the children at play.

Taking a deep breath, Flash took the rest of the food and zipped over to where Wonder Woman was. "Hey there," he greeted her.

She nodded. "Flash, did you HAVE to come over here to eat? I hate it when you pig out!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm not here to do that – I want to give you something," Flash corrected her, reaching into the bag and taking out a cheeseburger. He unwrapped it and handed it to her. "I know you've never had this kind of food before, so I decided to let you have something small to start off. You don't like it, you don't have to eat it again."

Wonder Woman eyed the cheeseburger, then Flash. "Is this your way of sucking up to me?"

"Nope, not at all. Go ahead, take it."

She hesitated, then slowly reached out and took the burger in one hand. Taking a bite, she chewed slowly, deliberately, as if trying to define the taste. Finally she swallowed. "It's actually pretty nice," she admitted. "I see now why you like this stuff so much."

"There's more in the bag if you like, when you've finished," said Flash. He reached in and pulled out a Whopper, eating it quietly. Wonder Woman shook her head in wonderment at this sudden humane development, then went back to eating her first burger.

TIME: 4:58 p.m.

PLACE: Wayne Manor, Gotham City

"Analysis complete. One match found."

Bruce yawned and looked at the screen. "Note to self: get more rest," he sighed as he read the text. "Do I want to see the person who matches this blood? Of course I do," he growled as he typed again.

"Information downloading. Remaining time: two minutes."

"At last we'll see who you really are," Bruce gloated, smiling a little, watching as the information loaded onto the page. As it came, however, his smile slowly turned upside down and his eyes widened in disbelief. He read the new information before him, then read it again. And again. And yet again. Then, almost not realizing what he was doing, he backed away from the computer slowly as though it were a giant rat-trap he was trying to avoid.

"It...can't...be..."

FLASH: Please...oh, God, please...kill me, somebody, anybody...

BARNEY: Are you ready to be all hugs and smiles now?

NEOMAGE: (laughing crazily) Purple...we love you, purple...

DARKSEID: xx

ZOOM: (retching violently)

ELMO: Can I sing my theme song to convince them?

BARNEY: Sure, why not?

FLASH: (weakly) ...oh, God...

ELMO: "La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la, Elmo's world..."

(Suddenly Elmo is cut off as four blasts of light rip through him)

YUSUKE: Shut the hell up!!!

NEOMAGE: (turning sane instantly) THANK GOD! Yusuke, what the hell took you so long?!

YUSUKE: It took me four hours to convince Koenma that Barney and his other pals were a threat to the sanity of all people over 5 years of age. He wasn't in his teenager form.

NEOMAGE: --;; Damn 7,000-year-old toddlers...

BARNEY: Elmo! Elmo, little red buddy! Are you OK?

ELMO: XX

BARNEY: GET THEM!

NEOMAGE: We've got a long and bitter fight ahead of us...

YUSUKE: Not a problem! Fighting's what I do best! (powers up Spirit Energy in his fist) SHOTGUN!!!

(The energy rips through several of the Muppets)

NEOMAGE: LET'S GO, ASSHOLES!!!


	12. CHAPTER 12

(Moments later, Yusuke and neomage have torn through Barney's defenses, until only Barney himself is left)

YUSUKE: You, purple faggot, are going down!

BARNEY: Do you need a hug?

YUSUKE: No! I don't need a friggin' hug from you!

NEOMAGE: Can the chatter and just get him already!

YUSUKE: Wait a minute...I can't move! (he tries to move but his body won't budge)

BARNEY: It's the love of all my kiddy fans around the world that's preventing you from moving. Now you'll have to accept my love!

NEOMAGE: (Is this dude gay or something?) OO;;

YUSUKE: Help...me...neo...mage...!

NEOMAGE: Only one thing left to do...

NARRATOR: (dropping from the ceiling) What is our heroic author planning to do? Will it be enough to stop the rampage of the overeager Barney? And is Barney really gay?

NEOMAGE: Oo Where the hell did YOU come from?

NARRATOR: I'm the narrator, remember? I am this powerful!

NEOMAGE: --;

**CHAPTER 12**

TIME: 5:00 p.m.

PLACE: Midway City

The big clock in the middle of the square started to chime out the hour of five o'clock. "All right, then, team," said Superman. "Just one hour to go."

"About time," Lantern grunted, stretching hard. "Times goes by so damn slowly in this city."

"Yeah, I heard that," Flash agreed.

"Soon, it'll be show-time," added Wonder Woman.

J'onn looked around. "Look at all these people," he commented. "Every one of them, going about their business as usual. They've got no idea that there's going to be a major showdown in effect in only one hour."

Flash yawned. "Well, I'm bored enough as it is," he said. "Listen, the museum closes at a few minutes to six, so I'm gonna go look at some of the artifacts before they lock up. I'll probably even stand guard there. Anybody wanna come with me?"

"No, thank you," said J'onn. "But it is pointless to be standing around here from now till six. Why don't we go scout out the city for a little bit?"

"Very well," said Superman. "Just make sure you're at the museum a few minutes before six, okay?"

"Understood," said Lantern.

"We'll meet you there, then, Flash," said Wonder Woman. And with that, the five heroes split up.

A few moments later Flash arrived at the museum entrance and accosted the security guard. "Say, you were here earlier today with Wonder Woman, weren't you?" the guard exclaimed. "Come back to look at the artifacts again, have we?"

"Well, not really," Flash shrugged. "Actually, I came to talk to Kendra Saunders. Is she still around, by any chance?"

"The museum co-director?" The guard frowned a little. "Well, she was here, but she left about half an hour ago. It was really early for her to be leaving, but then again it's her way of life. She's always left at least an hour or so before closing time, ever since she first came to work here."

Flash was completely crestfallen. "Oh, man," he groaned. "I was hoping to at least see her, you know. She is such a hottie!"

"You're not the first to have said that, believe me," the guard laughed. "Well, you can try again tomorrow, if you like. She's always here at eight, on the dot."

"I'll remember that. Thanks!" Flash turned to walk away – and nearly ran into somebody. "Oh, excuse me," he apologized.

The other person was a tall, broad-shouldered man in a dark trench-coat and a wide-brimmed hat that shrouded his face, with white gloves on his hands. "Not at all, pardon me," he answered, and stepped past Flash.

Flash shrugged and continued on his way. But as he took three steps down the block, something suddenly dawned on him. Turning, he was just in time to see the man going up the steps into the museum. His bare feet were green and leathery, with sharp claws!

"Killer Croc!" ran through Flash's mind. "What's going on?" Hurriedly he dashed back to the museum entrance and paused just at the doorway. Peering in, he was just in time to see Croc throwing off his trappings, scaring the few remaining museum patrons and causing them to stampede out the door.

Quickly Flash contacted Superman. "We've been had! They're striking the museum ahead of schedule! Killer Croc's here already!"

_"WHAT?_ Flash, keep him busy! I'm on my way right now!"

Flash switched off his comm.-link, then dashed in. "I'd recognize your big feet anywhere, Killer Croc!" he yelled.

The reptilian man turned to face him, snarling. "I gave you the chance to walk away with your life," he growled, "but it seems you've all got a death wish these days!" With that, he charged at the Scarlet Speedster.

Batman was in the Batmobile, zooming toward Midway City, when suddenly his comm.-link went off. "Go ahead," he said.

Superman's urgent voice came on. "Batman, they're here one hour early! Flash is fighting Killer Croc at the museum right now!"

"I'm on my way." With that Batman swiftly shifted the car into fifth gear and stepping hard on the accelerator. Already going almost fast enough to rival a Mach-3 jet, now the Batmobile tore forward so fast that all that could be seen was a blur.

"C'mon! Is that all you've got?" Flash teased, repeatedly dodging Killer Croc's numerous assaults.

Croc bellowed in fury and, grabbing a heavy stone millet from an Amerindian exhibit close by, hurled it at Flash. The latter easily dodged – and then saw where the millet was going. It was about to smash into a 17th-century Chinese vase collection! But rushing quickly, he was able to save all the vases and put them elsewhere before the stone hit into the wall with a heavy thud.

Suddenly Croc got an idea. Grabbing the edge of a glass-cased Victorian-era suit of armor, he pushed it over carelessly. Immediately Flash dashed over there and braced himself, catching the glass case before it could smash against the floor. However, he hadn't counted on it being very heavy, and he had to call up as much strength as he could to keep the case from slipping from his grasp.

Immediately Croc was all over him, slamming his enormous fists into Flash's back, gut and sides. Flash winced with each blow that landed, but he refused to drop the glass case. "No...way...in...hell...!" he growled.

"You're even more stubborn than Batman!" Croc snapped as he continued to hit his enemy. "No matter – I'll just kill you right here!" With that he sent a mighty blow to Flash's midsection, causing the speedster to spew blood – yet he still refused to let go of the case.

Suddenly a bright green light emanated from the doorway, with a voice saying in an ugly tone, "Leave him alone!" Next thing, a bright blast of green energy slammed into Croc, sending him flying across the room right into an old gong. As Croc's head hit it, the gong let out a loud noise, reverberating around the room as he slid to the floor.

Green Lantern flew over and used his ring's energy to relieve Flash of the glass case, setting it upright once more. Flash immediately sank to the floor, but Lantern caught him before he could fall completely. "Easy there, buddy," he consoled his friend. "Good thing we both respect history, huh?"

"G.L..." Flash's tone was now raspy, so angry was he. "Protect the artifacts."

Lantern took one look at Flash's face and immediately knew better than to argue. "Go get him, kid," he said as he flew up into the air, using his ring's energy to send barriers around all the artifacts in the room.

Croc was now shaking his head to clear it as he stood back up. As the swirling lights cleared in his head and he could see clearly again, he caught sight of Flash standing no less than ten feet away from him, spinning his fist so fast it was as though he was holding a little tornado. "Hey, gator-boy," Flash said in an icy tone, "if you think you're so tough, come get me."

Letting out a roar, Croc rushed at Flash, slashing with his claws – but Flash merely dodged the attacks and homed in on Croc's gut, slamming his tornado fist into his opponent's leathery flesh as hard as he could. The force of the blow knocked Croc off his feet and sent him flying several feet back; when he tried to get up again, he spewed up a sickening mixture of blood and bile from his nose and mouth and collapsed face-first.

Lantern shuddered. "Remind me never to piss _you _off," he said to Flash.

Suddenly a flash of yellow shot through the front entrance. The next thing Flash knew, he found himself in a tight arm-lock being delivered by Zoom. "You know how long I've been waiting for this?" Zoom raged. "Far too long, I say!"

Flash struggled against Zoom, but the Reverse-Flash's grip was too powerful. Then suddenly, Flash started spinning, swinging Zoom around behind him on his neck. Finally, Zoom lost his grip and went sailing, crashing headfirst into the same gong that Killer Croc had just flown into a few moments ago.

Just then, a blast of ice hit Flash in the legs, freezing him to the spot. "What the - ! Dammit, I can't move!" he cried.

Croc and Zoom were now getting back up; next to them, Killer Frost was smiling in her Gothic way as her hands flashed with cold energy. From behind came Volcana and Sinestro, all ready for battle.

Sinestro's ring flashed. "The Lantern's mine!" he shouted as he flew up to do battle with Lantern. The latter, on seeing Sinestro advance, quickly summoned some of his own ring's energy to form a shield around himself, just as Sinestro started firing on him.

The other villains advanced on a helpless Flash – but suddenly a blast of wind threw them back. Looking around, Flash saw Superman's eyes glow as the other hero used his heat vision to melt the ice on the Scarlet Speedster's legs. Beside Superman were Wonder Woman and J'onn J'onzz, all ready to fight.

Flash dashed up to be beside them. "Geez, Superman, you actually blew them away, didn't you?" he wisecracked.

Superman grinned. "Let's knock 'em dead."

The helicopter soared toward the roof of the museum. At its controls was the Ultra-Humanite, and beside him sat Vandal Savage. "Almost there now," said Humanite.

"Yes, we are," Savage chuckled. "And very soon, that meteorite will be all ours."

But as Humanite chanced to glance down, he caught sight of the Flash rushing out of the museum, chasing after Zoom. "Oh, shoot," he grumbled. "It looks like at least one of them might be onto us."

Savage looked down too, just in time to see Wonder Woman floating backwards out of the museum entrance, defending herself against Volcana's fiery blasts. "It would perhaps be safer to assume that all of them caught on," he remarked. "But no matter. They expected us to strike at six as per our original plans; this early start may have thrown them off-guard. This will give us the perfect opportunity to strike and claim our prize. Take her down, Humanite."

Just before Humanite could do so, however, a volley of arrows flew up at them. One of them went straight through the windshield, flying right in between the two.

"What?" Savage shouted. "Who's shooting at us?!"

Humanite looked down and caught sight of someone in full black, training an arrow at them. "Ah, that must be our mysterious enemy," he remarked.

"I'll take it from here, Humanite," said Savage. "Continue with the plan. I'll take care of this pest myself." With that he braced himself and jumped out of the chopper, falling and landing neatly on the roof which, fortunately, hadn't been too far a drop for him. He turned with a flourish and looked directly at the stranger in black.

TIME: 5:30 p.m.

PLACE: The outskirts of Midway City

The Batmobile shot down the road, closing in on Midway City. "I hope I don't miss any of the action," Batman said, almost to himself. "Not to worry, though – I'm almost there."

By and by he was speeding through the city streets, all the while getting closer and closer to the museum. As he closed in on it, however, he glanced up in time to see Savage jump from the helicopter to land on the rooftop. He then saw the chopper flying elsewhere on the roof.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he yelled, thrusting his foot on the accelerator. Steering the car toward the side of the museum, he suddenly opened the console near the steering wheel and pushed a button. Aiming for the top part of the wall, he pressed the button. A large grappling hook installed on the front end of the car shot out and hitched onto the wall. Reeling himself in, Batman forced the whole front end of the car to rise up, causing its underside to become parallel with the wall.

As the wheels touched the wall, Batman pressed another button in the console. The afterburner at the back of the car fired off, sending the Batmobile rocketing skyward. Batman could feel a trickle of sweat on his brow as the car gained momentum the closer it got to the edge of the roof. He noted that near the top, the wall sloped diagonally upward; that would give him the necessary boost. He just needed to time it just right...

As he got ever nearer to the edge of the roof, Batman could see the nose of the helicopter coming closer and closer. Then suddenly, one split second as the car got onto the diagonal slope, he rammed the afterburner button as hard as he could. Instantly the car blasted forward and went sailing upward. Batman swiftly jettisoned the driver's seat, ejecting just as the car sailed upward.

In the chopper, the Ultra-Humanite was shocked to see the Batmobile closing in on him. Without a second thought, he dived out the door and fell to the roof of the museum just as the Batmobile slammed headfirst into the chopper. Instantly both spontaneously combusted, landing close by on the roof with a solid crash.

Shuddering, Humanite picked himself up and then became aware of the Dark Knight standing a few feet away from him. "You would trash your own car just to stop me?" he remarked, chuckling.

"I've had to do it before," Batman replied coolly. "And in the name of justice...I'd gladly do it again."

The smile left Humanite's face. "So be it, then. Perhaps it was destiny that you and I would match wits here and now. Let's see what you can do against my superior strength and intellect."

Batman readied himself in combat pose, the flames from the wreckage blasting his cape back and forth. "Bring it on, monkey-boy."

"So, we meet at last," Savage said to the stranger, smiling. "So, tell me, who are you?"

No response.

"Not the talkative type, eh?" Savage continued, undaunted by the stranger's silence. "Well, that's all right. Although I do have to wonder what you'd have to gain by interfering in my business; but no matter now. Do you think you can stand up to me?"

In response, the stranger reached one arm round and pulled out a long katana, with a shining, wicked-looking blade. Holding the blade in a kendo stance, the stranger stood ready to battle Savage.

"Oh, you actually have one of those?" Savage remarked, obviously impressed. "A very nice piece of work, that sword...but compared to the power I currently possess, you are nothing. I've fought wars in feudal Japan, Nazi Germany, and other places since the dawn of time! Compared to you, I have thousands of years' worth of battle experience! You don't stand a chance!"

Again the stranger said nothing, but the grip on the sword tightened. Savage saw this and chuckled.

"You won't back down...that's good. That will make kicking your little ass around this rooftop even sweeter. Now, let's go." And his energy gauntlets flashed.

NEOMAGE: Only one thing left to do...! BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!

(A second later the legendary dragon rips the roof of the house off. Barney looks up and is terrified)

BARNEY: What the hey? That thing's not affected by my cuteness!

NEOMAGE: WHITE – LIGHTNING – ATTACK! DESTROY THE BITCH NAMED BARNEY RIGHT NOW!!!

(The Blue-Eyes charges up its attack and blasts Barney into oblivion)

NEOMAGE: Whew. That's one terror gone down the drain. Thanks, man.

(The Blue-Eyes nods, then flies off)

NARRATOR: Wow...that's some power...

NEOMAGE: Yep...hey, by the way, did you read this chapter of my Justice League fanfic? Many thanks to my friend Muttley for his help with that part about the Batmobile driving up the side of the wall.

NARRATOR: If I'm not mistaken, that was paying tribute to "Batman Forever," wasn't it?

NEOMAGE: A lot of things in this fanfic pay homage to several things.

NARRATOR: That's the boss for you!


	13. CHAPTER 13

(neomage is at home in his bed, reading comics)

NEOMAGE: Ahhh...another day, another fine, fine day...

(A knock at the door interrupts his train of thought, and he gets up to answer it)

NEOMAGE: I wonder who this could be.

(When he opens the door, he finds that standing there is Seto Kaiba)

KAIBA: I'm just here to let you know that I'm carrying your ass to court.

NEOMAGE: OO Huh? Whatever for?

KAIBA: You dragon-napped my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. For that I'm suing you.

NEOMAGE: WHAT?!

KAIBA: You're expected to be at the courthouse later today. I hope you have a good lawyer, 'cause you're going to need all the help you can get! (he turns and leaves)

NEOMAGE: Why, the nerve of that ASSHOLE!

**CHAPTER 13**

TIME: 5:42 p.m.

PLACE: Midway City Museum, Midway City

The stranger in black attacked Savage, swinging downward with the katana, a move that Savage easily dodged. The stranger attacked again, but each time Savage just dodged effortlessly. "You're persistent, I'll give you that," he remarked. "But right about now...you're starting to bore me to no end."

Charging up energy from his gauntlets, he cupped his hands together and released that energy in a ball, firing it at his opponent. But the stranger just jumped and flipped over the projectile, coming down with a heel kick that knocked a surprised Savage in the top of his head, causing him to stagger back.

"Interesting," Savage remarked. "You just might really be a worthy challenge after all."

Again the stranger made no reply, but merely readied for combat. Charging up energy in his gauntlets once again, this time he launched forward with a volley of punches at his foe. The stranger dodged, ducked and kicked Savage's feet out from under him; but Savage swiftly flipped back up and sent a kick to the stranger's face, one that was blocked and countered with a powerful foot-thrust to the chest, knocking Savage back again.

"All right," said Savage. "Now I'm getting annoyed."

Elsewhere on the rooftop, Humanite charged with full force at Batman. The Dark Knight was ready, however, and countered with a judo move, grabbing Humanite's arm and tossing him over his shoulder. The big gorilla was heavy, but Batman was able to use the difference in their weight to his advantage, tossing Humanite with as much ease as he would throw a baseball.

Humanite got back up and charged again, lunging forward with his fists. Batman dodged the huge fists and moved in for a counterattack again – but then Humanite placed his knuckles on the ground, raising his lower body and kicking Batman in the chest, knocking him down. Batman quickly jumped back up and threw a Batarang at his primate opponent. Humanite easily caught the projectile – and got an electrical shock from it, paralyzing his arm.

"YEEEOUCH!" Humanite screeched, holding his arm gingerly. "Well, one thing I can say for you, Batman: You use your gadgets well."

"You've got a great technological mind to have made those weapons for Savage," the Dark Knight remarked. "It's a shame you use your gift for evil."

"Well, at least Savage made me a much better offer than Lex Luthor did when he formed the first Injustice Gang," replied Humanite. "Luthor tried to buy my allegiance with money, but you made me a much better offer than he did. Savage, on the other hand, has offered me something that even you could never top."

"And that is...?"

"Once we set you and your Justice League comrades aside, we're going to change the way society is being ruled today," Humanite explained. "Savage is going to make a utopia out of this world eventually, one where individuals like me can actually fit in. There will then be perfect order – not like the corrupt disorder that exists under this government now."

Batman shook his head. "It's true that this government and its method of rule are far from perfect," he said. "But believe me, I've seen what ruler-ship under Savage can lead to, and it's not pretty. Not even you would last two seconds in the world that Savage wants to create."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I made this decision. I'll take my chances with Savage, and if it turns out badly, then it was my mistake. But at least I'll have been able to make my own choice, just like the others in this Secret Society."

"Very well, then." Batman shrugged. "If you want to make that choice, then I can't stop you. But know that if you continue on this path, I will have to take you down."

"Only one way to find out." Humanite shook his arm, the effect of the electric shock having worn off. "Come on."

Back on the ground, Sinestro was still blasting away at Lantern, who was still emitting energy fields to protect the priceless artifacts and himself. "You can't keep up this shield forever, and you know it!" Sinestro roared.

"Well, neither can you keep blasting me forever," Lantern countered.

"As long as my hatred of the Green Lanterns fuels my ambitions, I'll never stop!" Sinestro vowed, increasing the power of his blasting.

Below them, Superman was grappling with Killer Croc, while J'onn flew here and there, dodging Killer Frost's icy blasts. Presently Superman cut loose with a solid uppercut that threw Croc's head back, but the giant reptile countered with a backhand that knocked the Man of Steel for a loop. At the same time, J'onn narrowly dodged an ice spear thrown by Frost and came in close, grabbing her and throwing her roughly onto Croc. The two villains fell down in a heap, stunned.

Outside, Wonder Woman and Flash had switched opponents, and now Flash was dodging Volcana's fiery attacks, while Wonder Woman was trying in vain to rope Zoom with her golden lasso. "You'll never catch me with that flimsy piece of rope, bitch!" Zoom taunted her.

Wonder Woman heard the insult and was irate. "I seriously don't believe you really just called me what I think you just called me," she said stonily, floating down to land on the ground. At once Zoom ran around her, but she just stood there, twirling the lasso in her hands. Then suddenly she flung the lasso into the blur, roping Zoom around the neck. As he choked and fought to not have his neck broken by the impact of suddenly being stopped in his tracks, she brought the lasso in with all her strength, sending him flying and crashing into an iron lamppost nearby. Crumbling to the ground, Zoom didn't get back up.

"Never call me a bitch...bitch," Wonder Woman muttered, retrieving her lasso.

Nearby, Volcana formed her flame into the shape of a giant fist, sending it flying at Flash. He ran around it, though, and came straight in with a punch that hit her square in the face and knocked her down and out.

Suddenly there was a grunt of pain as J'onn was knocked through the museum entrance. Flash quickly dashed forward and caught J'onn before he could hit the ground, but in the next instant both of them had to dodge as Croc jumped forward in an attempt to crush them, the ground impacting with the force of his fist as he missed. J'onn immediately flew back and delivered a series of punches to Croc's upper body, finally delivering an uppercut that sent Croc flying back.

Back inside the museum, Sinestro was still firing blast after blast of his ring's energy at Lantern, and the shield was starting to weaken. "I won't...give...in!" Lantern hissed through clenched teeth.

"You won't have a choice!" Sinestro sneered.

Suddenly the evil ring-bearer felt a noose around his neck. Before he could react, he felt himself being violently pulled toward the ground, hitting headfirst. He saw numerous stars, then passed out. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman retrieved her lasso and asked, "G.L., are you all right?"

"I never imagined preserving history could tire somebody out like this," Lantern remarked, "but yeah, I'll live."

Nearby, Superman and Frost were blasting at each other; Frost with her ice power, Superman with his heat vision. They dodged each other's blasts and fired upon each other repeatedly. Finally they stopped exactly ten feet away from each other and blasted at each other. The heat vision and ice beam cancelled each other, but this deterred neither of them. "You're wasting your energy, Superman!" Frost boasted.

Superman smiled. "Really?"

Suddenly the heat vision beam increased in diameter, melting the ice even faster. Shocked, Frost could do nothing as the beam hit her right in the palms of her hands, scorching them. "Aaahh! My hands – MY HANDS!" she screeched. Next thing she knew, Superman flew up to her and punched her in the midsection, knocking her out.

Lantern finally relinquished the energy shields around the artifacts and floated down to the ground. "Glad that's over," he declared.

Humanite reached into the holster in his belt and pulled out a ray gun. Training it on Batman, he pulled the trigger, firing blasts of laser energy at him. Batman ran to one side to avoid the blasts, however, and threw another Batarang. This time Humanite saw it coming and blasted it, shattering it in pieces. But as he turned to fire upon Batman, to his amazement the Dark Knight was already in front of him, delivering a six-punch combo to his torso before spinning and delivering a flying kick to his face, knocking him back.

"Well done," Humanite commented, rubbing his jaw, "but alas, this game must now come to an end. It is time for me to fulfill what I originally came here to do!" So saying, he pulled out a remote control and pushed a button.

Before Batman could move, there was a deafening roar as the chopping blades of a second helicopter sounded directly above them. This one, much bigger than the one Humanite and Savage had been riding in, had what appeared to a pair of giant mechanical arms at the bottom. "But – my God, what is that?!" Batman exclaimed.

"It's our ultimate weapon – and our ticket out of here," said Humanite. "Watch as it goes to work!"

As Humanite controlled the helicopter with his remote, the monstrous metal bird turned and opened fire, letting loose with a barrage of missiles directed straight at Batman. He quickly turned and ran for his life, heading straight for the edge of the roof and jumping off just as the missiles exploded, blasting pieces of the roof everywhere. Falling into space, Batman managed to grab the edges of his cape and thus float down to safety.

Back on the roof, Humanite noted the large hole that the chopper's missiles had made during the explosion. Looking down, he smiled. "There you are."

The explosion on the other side of the roof caused the stranger to turn around involuntarily. Not missing his chance, Savage rushed up and shot his energized fists into the stranger's face, then jumped and delivered a wicked spinning kick to the side of the head. The stranger staggered back, but quickly came to and lunged forward with a downward stroke of the sword. As Savage instinctively raised his arms in an X to block the attack, the sword and the gauntlets made a PING as they connected together.

For a few moments Savage and the stranger struggled against each other, one violently pushing his strength against that of the other, the energy from the gauntlets sparking; and neither of them was about to give up or give in.

"You...are...fighting...a losing battle!" Savage raged, now losing his temper. "Yet you just refuse to surrender! What is it with you?!"

Still the stranger made no reply, but the grip on the sword tightened even more and the opposing force of strength pushed back against Savage. Involuntarily stepping back with his left foot, Savage braced his body weight on that leg and slowly put his right foot forward. The stranger did the same thing, bracing body weight on the right leg and putting the left foot forward. Neither of them was going to be giving up victory in this power struggle.

Sinestro and Frost were deposited in a heap along with the other villains, and Lantern covered them with an energy shield. "That should hold them till the cops get here," he remarked.

"Which shouldn't be too long from now," said Flash. "At least, I hope."

"Are you all right?" Wonder Woman asked Batman with some concern. "You took a pretty big risk when you jumped off the roof."

"I'm used to taking risks," he assured her. "I'm just glad this new suit works so well."

"Truthfully, I'm not sure I'll ever get used to seeing you in this new costume," she confessed. "It just doesn't seem...you."

He gave her a knowing look. "There are some things we all get used to after a while," he said softly.

Superman and J'onn were standing to one side, surveying the scene. Now J'onn said suddenly, "Batman, you fought the Ultra-Humanite on the rooftop. Where is he now?"

Instantly Batman was all business again. "My guess is, he may've escaped after he tried to blow me up on the roof," he replied.

Suddenly Flash yelled, "Watch out!"

To the group's horror, a missile was streaking out of the museum entrance right toward them! Superman reacted immediately, flying in front of the missile and grabbing it by its sides. With the strength of a bull, he managed to direct it upward, and it rocketed toward the night sky, exploding after a moment.

"Are you all right?" Lantern exclaimed.

"I will be, once I find out who or what fired that missile," Superman replied.

"I'm on it!" Flash sped into the museum – and stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh, guys..."

Right before him were the two giant mechanical arms, suspended from the bottom of Humanite's helicopter above. The arms were clamped around the meteorite that had been on display!

The others in the Justice League were at the doorway of the museum, save for Lantern who was still guarding the downed villains, and were shocked at what they were seeing. Then Humanite's voice came to them over a loudspeaker. "So sorry that I can't stay to play," he remarked with a sneer in his voice, "but I have places to go to and things to do! Well, ta-ta!" And then the arms rose up, effortlessly lifting the meteorite into the air and through the hole in the roof.

"I'm going after him!" Wonder Woman prepared to fly upward, but suddenly a large machine gun underneath the nose of the metal bird pointed downward and started firing at the League. While Wonder Woman frantically deflected the bullets with her bracelets, the others rushed for cover.

"He's gonna get away!" Flash shouted.

"Better let him go if we don't want to get shot," Batman advised. "We'll get him another time, don't worry."

Savage and the stranger finally broke free from each other and stood a few feet apart, staring each other down. Suddenly there was a loud roar as Humanite's chopper emerged, the mechanical arms clutching the meteorite. The stranger turned to look at the meteorite with some surprise – and that was when Savage made his move. Charging up energy in his gauntlets, he let loose with one giant blast that hit the stranger in the chest – and suddenly the stranger was flying over the edge of the roof!

Savage shook his head as the helicopter came closer to him and he jumped aboard via the rope ladder that was handed down to him. "A shame," he said. "You were a worthy opponent." And then the helicopter took off.

On the ground, Sinestro was starting to come to. Shaking his head, he gradually became aware of the giant green energy field holding him and the other prisoners. "Let me out of here, Lantern!" he cursed.

"Not a chance," Lantern shot back.

Sinestro then glanced toward the roof of the museum and smiled. "So you'd let some innocent person die just to hold me?" He pointed upward.

Still keeping his ring trained on the villains, Lantern glanced upward out of the corner of his eye – and was horrified at what he saw. The mysterious stranger in black was falling several stories to the ground!

Forgetting about guarding the villains, Lantern quickly flew toward the falling stranger. Thrusting his arm forward, he shot out a blast of energy from his ring, in the form of a bowl, just narrowly catching the stranger in the nick of time. Turning around to face Sinestro, he was just in time to see his mortal enemy flying away, carrying the other still-unconscious villains in a giant yellow energy sphere.

"Better forget about them for now, Lantern," Batman's voice called out to him from the ground. "Bring that person here right now."

Complying, Lantern floated to the ground, depositing the unconscious stranger on the steps of the museum. "This looks like the same person who was at the Keystone City Hospital," he suddenly noted. "But who's underneath the mask?"

"We'll soon find out," said J'onn. "Remove the mask, G.L."

Lantern complied. He reached forward and pulled off the stranger's mask – and recoiled in utter surprise. "What the hell?!"

The mystery person was a woman with flowing blond hair. "Who is she?" Superman and J'onn asked in one voice.

"That looks like the co-director of this museum – Kendra Saunders!" Flash exclaimed.

That was when Batman stepped forward. "Her real name is not Kendra Saunders," he announced. As the others turned to look at him with some surprise, he went on. "Her real name...is Shayera Hol."

Jaws dropped.

NEOMAGE: Oh, man...Kaiba's suing me for stealing his dragon? This is nuts! Oh, man, oh, man...where am I gonna find a good lawyer!? (suddenly he stops pacing, and a smile breaks out over his face) I know just who to go to...

NARRATOR: Who will neomage go to in his time of trouble to look for a good lawyer? And now that the mystery person's identity in the fanfic has been revealed, what will the Justice League do now? Stay tuned!!!


	14. CHAPTER 14

(An hour later, neomage is in the office of Harvey Birdman)

NEOMAGE: ...and that's the whole story, Mr. Birdman. So, can you help me?

BIRDMAN: (fingering his beak thoughtfully) Do you understand what you're up against? I mean, Seto Kaiba's the head of a globally powerful corporation; you challenge his power, the odds of you winning are, at best, a thousand to one. Furthermore, in the courtroom your authoring powers will mean jack to the jury.

NEOMAGE: I don't care. I've got to win this case, no matter what I need to do!

BIRDMAN: Very well, then. The case will be going to court this afternoon at 2:00. Can you have a select list of favorable witnesses to back you up by then?

NEOMAGE: Sure! I'll call up anybody I need to.

BIRDMAN: All right. For starters, call people who you know can credit your authoring work; then, call people who can act as character witnesses on your behalf.

NEOMAGE: I'm all over it! ï

BIRDMAN: Oh, and before you do any of that, you'd better do the disclaimer.

NEOMAGE: "neomage is not – repeat – IS NOT the owner of Justice League, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the other shows or characters therein!" You hear me, Seto Kaiba?!

BIRDMAN: This is gonna be a LOOONG case...

**CHAPTER 14**

TIME: 7:55 p.m.

PLACE: Wayne Manor, Gotham City

The woman's eyes slowly fluttered open. As her senses came back to her, she found herself on a table in some sort of cave. Then a familiar voice reached her ears: "Glad to see you're finally back with us."

"Batman...?"

"I'm happy you remember me...Shayera Hol."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wait a minute – I think you have the wrong person. I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Drop the act," Flash's voice reached her. "We know that you're not really who you say you are. We've got lots of proof."

"So, prove it, then," she said defiantly.

"For example," J'onn's voice came in, "we know that your hair isn't naturally blond. Superman checked with his X-ray vision. You dyed your hair." As he spoke, several bottles of hair dye rolled into the light – blond hair dye.

"Lots of people dye their hair. You'll have to do better than that," she replied scornfully.

"And we figured out about your eyes, too," said Wonder Woman. "Again, thank Superman's X-ray vision for that. You were wearing blue contact lenses to further hide your identity, because we know that Shayera's eyes are green – and you're still wearing those contact lenses, by the way."

"So I like wearing blue contact lenses. That still doesn't prove a thing."

"But you know what really tipped us off?" Batman spoke again. "I did a thorough check of blood you gave to the Midway City museum when they were screening you during the time you applied to work there. Aside from it being Type AB, which is rare on Earth, I found that it had a consistently high level of adrenaline, something that doesn't exist in normal people – a level way above normal. While you were unconscious, I took the liberty of taking a second sample directly from you. The two matched perfectly. Furthermore, your blood matches that of only one person in my entire database. I don't need to say who."

"And after Batman told me what he'd found," Superman's voice now spoke up, "I decided to do a little detective work – and it didn't take me very long, either. It turns out that Kendra Saunders – the real Kendra Saunders, that is – is now living in Australia under a married name. She does have natural blond hair and natural blue eyes, which served to fool a lot of people when you appeared assuming her identity. And, like you, she does have Type AB blood. The one difference is that she's got a sickle cell trait in her blood – but when Batman tested yours, he found no such thing. Sickle cell disease is a non-infectious disease that people afflicted with it can live with for life, so don't bother saying you found a miracle cure for it."

"And we spoke to the police commissioner in Midway City, too," Flash spoke up again. "He told us about the winged person residing in that city – how she was female, and how her wings were made out of metal. It seemed to throw us off track for a bit, until we had J'onn and Diana examine you – and we saw the scars on your back. They were pretty deep, too. You went to great lengths to have your wings removed, it would appear. And that same winged person appeared in Midway City around the same time you did. Maybe it's coincidence, but then again, maybe not." He then came into view, holding a pair of metal wings fixed to a harness that could be fitted on the shoulders and around the waist.

"I did a thorough X-ray scan of your body, too," Batman took up the pace. "Here's a little first-grader biology for you. Birds' wings are really made of bone on the inside. When J'onn and Diana found the scars on your back, we found something else: close to your shoulder blades we found an extra mass of bone and some scar tissue – the same type that would exist if a bird had its wings cut off at the root altogether." He paused. "Need we continue?"

There was a very long pause. Then, hidden in the shadows, the other Leaguers heard a low, sad sigh. "It's true," she said. "It's all true. I am Shayera Hol. And I can explain everything."

"I hope so," Superman said, stepping into view for the first time. "Because last I heard, identity theft was a criminal offence. You'd better have a pretty good excuse for yourself."

Shayera nodded. "If I'm to tell you everything, I'll have to tell you exactly what happened after I resigned from the League and left."

The others came out of the shadows. "We've got lots of time," said Wonder Woman. "Now, begin."

Shayera nodded again. Sitting up, she began.

"You see, when the Thanagarians...sent me here to Earth, I decided to make my base of operations in Midway City and act as a superhero under the code-name Hawkgirl. But, as with everybody else, I had to have a place to live, so I did a little searching. Finally I found Kendra Saunders – she was living in Midway at the time, working at STAR Labs. I befriended her, and after some time had passed, I took her into my confidence and told her everything. She was, of course, willing to give me a place to stay when I wasn't out patrolling the city, so I stayed there for several months. Then, after J'onn first sent out his mental call for help to repel the invading aliens, I took up residence in the Watchtower, but I still went to see Kendra from time to time.

"Then, after the whole affair with the Thanagarians, I felt so alone and friendless...I felt like an outcast. I went to the mountains to take some time to think; then, under cover of darkness, I went to see Kendra. Contrary to what I'd expected, she was still warm toward me...still willing to call me her friend, even after how I'd betrayed her. She gave me a place stay, and told me that I could remain with her for as long as I needed until I was ready to move on.

"Then, one day she came to me and revealed that she was planning to elope to Australia. I cried a lot about it, but then she told me why: she had been living in fear for her life for some weeks, as her ex-boyfriend had found out about her illicit romance and had threatened to kill her if she didn't return to him. I had to help her somehow, after all she'd done for me, so I suggested that perhaps I could borrow her identity while she changed her name and disappeared for a while. She was all for the plan, but to carry it out we had to do some things..."

"Such as cutting off your wings?" Wonder Woman asked bluntly.

Shayera cringed, but she nodded. "Kendra had a friend at STAR Labs who'd been a trained surgeon at one time, and after she persuaded him he agreed to do the operation on me to remove my wings. It was a painful process, of course, but in the end I could pass for a regular human being."

She paused and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. The other heroes waited.

"The next step was for us to change our respective names. Kendra and I had a friend who worked at the FBI who specialized in information control, and when we told him the story he was willing to aid us. So, Kendra changed her name and then fled with her lover to Australia, and I in turn took her identity. We haven't been in contact since then."

"And then you took a job at the Midway City museum as the new co-director," said Flash.

"That's right. Since I'd been on Earth long enough to get accustomed to its ways, it wasn't much trouble getting accustomed to life as a normal human being. However, there were still some people who were wondering what had happened to Hawkgirl, their hero, their protector. So I decided to take the next step. I went back to the same friend at STAR Labs and asked him if he could help. He was quite reluctant at first, naturally, but in the end he conceded and said he would build me a set of wings to replace the ones I'd removed, complete with an anti-gravity belt that would aid me in flight." She pointed to the waist harness. "With these, I was able to continue my activities as Hawkgirl, although for a long time I had to keep undercover, for I knew that there were some who were still xenophobic after the Thanagarian invasion."

"So...then it was you who saved our lives when the Secret Society defeated us," said J'onn.

"That's right," said Shayera. "And I was also the one who rescued you from Volcana's murder attempt in the hospital. And in case you were wondering, yes, I'm the mystery caller who was giving you information on the Society's movements."

"But why?" asked Batman. "For what reason would you be after the Secret Society?"

Shayera sighed. "A few weeks ago," she explained, "a team of researchers were prodding around the old site where the Thanagarians had built their gravitational device, in the desert of the Middle East. They were trying to salvage as much of the Thanagarian Nth metal from the place as they could, and were somewhat successful in obtaining trace amounts of it – what little was left after the Watchtower was crashed into the site."

Superman and Batman nodded knowingly. Batman had had to crash the old Watchtower into the gravitational weapon in order to destroy it; only Superman's intervention had prevented the Dark Knight from perishing in the crash.

"The plan was to transport the Nth metal to STAR Labs in Washington, D.C., where they would study it and thus discover exactly how it could be used, for industrial and military purposes. But then, during the transportation of the metal, the trucks carrying it were hijacked by Vandal Savage's forces, and most of the metal was stolen."

"How much?" asked J'onn.

"Enough to make a giant plasma cannon and still have some to spare. The weapons that Savage has fought you with – they were made from Nth metal."

The Leaguers looked at each other. "And you know all this, how...?" asked Superman.

"There are a few people in Washington who know who I am," said Shayera. "A month after Kendra vanished, they called me to Washington and informed me that they knew of what I'd done – in taking her identity, I mean. However, they told me that they'd be willing to overlook that and my past actions with the Thanagarian forces if I agreed to investigate the disappearance of the Nth metal, under the guise of Hawkgirl. As I had already removed my wings, they gave me some of the remaining Nth metal and commissioned me to find someone who would be able to design some tools for me to do what they'd asked. So I decided to go ahead with it – not because they had asked me, but because I missed being Hawkgirl...I missed the feeling of being a hero. That's when I went to my friend at STAR Labs and had him make the wings and anti-gravity belt for me."

"And the meteorite stolen from the museum? Why would Savage be after that?" asked Flash.

"That, I couldn't tell you. Although, if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say it's to power his plasma cannon. As some of you already know, that meteorite is still giving off trace amounts of energy, even though it's 25,000 years or so old. Perhaps Savage wants to power it up somehow, then use it as an energy battery for his weapon. Of course, that's just my best guess."

"Do you know where this cannon is now?" asked Wonder Woman.

"No, I don't. I do know that Savage and the Secret Society recently made their base of operations inside an abandoned castle a few miles outside of Metropolis," Shayera informed the group.

"And, exactly how powerful would this cannon be, if it had that kind of power?" asked Batman.

"It would be powerful enough to take down an entire state with one shot."

The Leaguers' eyes opened wide as they tried to comprehend this level of power. "If this is true, then we can't just sit idly by while Savage continues with his plans!" exclaimed Superman. "We have to act!"

"Yes, but where would we go to find Savage?" Batman countered. "Even if we went to this castle near Metropolis, there's no guarantee that we'd find the cannon there."

Flash had a sudden inspiration. "What time is it now?"

The others turned to look at him. "Why?" asked Batman.

"Just a hunch. What time is it?"

"It's almost 8:00, but what the hell are you getting at?"

Without answering, Flash zipped over to the TV and switched it on. "Just in time for the news," he announced.

On the TV, the news anchor's face was very grave. "Our newsroom has just received a videotape with a very important message to the Justice League," she said quietly. "Just a moment..."

The Leaguers gathered around the TV while the video was started. To their surprise, Vandal Savage himself appeared on the screen!

"Are you watching, Justice League?" he was saying. "I hope so, for I have something very important to tell you." As he spoke, an image of a large cannon appeared in a box at the corner of the screen.

"What you're seeing on your screen right now," Savage continued, "is my latest invention: a weapon that has enough power to take out any one of the 50 states of America. Watch the simulation as it shows exactly what kind of power this weapon has."

A computer-generated simulation followed, showing the cannon firing off a giant blast. Next, a grid of the United States, with all 50 states outlined, emerged on the screen. As the shot fired from the cannon landed on Mississippi, the Leaguers were horrified to see the entire state blasted into oblivion!

"So, as you have just seen," Savage's face returned onscreen, "I have quite a lot of power at my disposal. I challenge you to come to my headquarters and stop me, if you dare – for at 9:00 tomorrow morning, I will be launching my first of many attacks, from the same place where the Caesars sat. Of course, if you can't defeat me, my Secret Society and my cannon...then NOTHING will!" And, with a laugh from Savage, the tape ended.

Flash switched off the TV, looking very grave. "No...way...he wouldn't..."

Superman turned to Shayera. "Well, looks like your story about him building a cannon checks out," he commented. "Only, where will he be?"

"The 'place where the Caesars sat'," J'onn said thoughtfully. "I wonder...could he be talking about Rome?"

"Of course! That's where he must have the cannon hidden!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Except, where exactly in Rome?"

"Probably in the old coliseum," Batman suggested. "That was the most favorite place for the Caesars to exact judgment on those who won or lost the duels fought there during the Dark Ages."

Superman nodded. "Well, at least Savage has given us some time to prepare ourselves. That just may work to our advantage, if we put the time to good use." He then turned to Shayera. "You know more about the weapon than any of us. Can we ask you for your assistance in this matter?"

She nodded. "It's the least I can do," she replied.

"Shayera...could I have a word with you?"

She slowly turned to face Lantern, who had remained in the shadows but had nevertheless heard every word that had just been spoken. The others had gone upstairs, so they were alone. "It's been ages, G.L.," she replied quietly.

"Well...you've certainly changed."

Shayera had already washed the dye out of her hair, and had removed the contact lenses to expose her natural green eyes, but she knew what he meant. "I did what I had to do," she remarked. "I had nowhere else to go...nobody else to call a friend...as long as I had that shameful reminder of what I did on my back. And yet – I knew I could never completely get rid of it at all."

"You weren't alone," Lantern countered. "You could've come to me. Why else did you fly by my apartment window the other night?"

"So, you saw me then," she remarked. "But how could I come to you...especially after the way I hurt you?"

Lantern looked at her out of eyes filled with sympathy. "You've suffered enough, as far as I'm concerned," he answered. "Do you want to know what our verdict would have been, that day?"

"Even if I say no, you'll want to tell me anyway."

Lantern turned away from her and sighed. "All of us...we would've taken you back."

"And endure censure?"

"I can't speak for the others on that one...but I know I would have." He turned to face her again. "Shayera...I still care about you. I mean it. Ever since you left, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, in spite of everything that's happened. And I know you still love me, too."

She looked deep into his eyes. "I do."

He looked back into her eyes. "You know, after all these months...you still have the most beautiful eyes."

For the first time, she smiled. When she spoke again, her voice was soft. "I love you, John Stewart."

"And I love you, Shayera Hol. Nothing will ever change that."

Their faces got closer and closer, until finally, in one blissful moment, their lips were touching against each other. And this time their eyes were closed as they savored the moment.

(It is now 2:00 p.m., and neomage is in the defendant's docket. On the other side, Seto Kaiba is smirking. The bailiff emerges)

BAILIFF: All rise for the honorable Judge Man!

NEOMAGE: (under his breath) The Judge Man? Where the hell am I, Yu-Gi-Oh Courthouse? OO;

JUDGE MAN: So, what is the case before me today?

BAILIFF: The defendant, neomage, is here to answer to charges being laid against him by the complainant, Seto Kaiba.

JUDGE MAN: And the charges are?

BAILIFF: neomage is being charged with two counts each of abduction, unlawful possession and unlawful usage of Mr. Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

JUDGE MAN: These are very serious charges. Mr. Birdman, how does your client plead?

BIRDMAN: Not guilty, your Honor! And I can prove it!

JUDGE MAN: I hope so. Now, then, Mr. Kaiba, where is your attorney?

KAIBA: I will be representing myself in this case, your Honor.

JUDGE MAN: Very well, then, let's proceed. Mr. Kaiba, would you like to call your first witness?

KAIBA: I call Zoom the Reverse Flash to the stand!

NEOMAGE: Oh, wonderful...


	15. CHAPTER 15

(Kaiba is cross-examining Zoom)

KAIBA: Mr. Zoom, have you ever seen the defendant near a Blue-Eyes White Dragon? And if so, how many times?

ZOOM: Twice, actually.

KAIBA: When and when?

ZOOM: The first time was when we were hunting down Wonder Woman; and the second time was when we were fighting against Barney and the PBS puppets.

KAIBA: And how did he get control of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?

ZOOM: The first time, he had the narrator use his beast-master powers to subdue the dragon; the second time, he just called it.

KAIBA: And what did he do with the dragon?

ZOOM: Well, he only managed to do something the second time – he killed Barney!

(Everyone in the courtroom cheers)

JUDGE MAN: (banging gavel) ORDER IN THE COURT!

(Silence)

**CHAPTER 15**

TIME: 10:00 p.m.

PLACE: Rome, Italy

The coliseum of Rome stood in ruins, a shadow of its former glorious days back in the times of the rule of the Roman Empire. Nowadays it was nothing more than a tourist attraction for those who wanted to see the place where, in the days gone by, gladiators would fight against savage beasts or each other.

A perfect place to have a fight to end all fights, Savage figured.

Deep in the catacombs underneath the coliseum, he and his Secret Society had moved their base of operations from America only hours before. The plasma cannon, of which Savage himself had sent word to the Justice League, was resting comfortably in one of the larger rooms of their hideout, where Humanite was now making the final adjustments to the big weapon.

Presently Sinestro entered the room. "What is it, Sinestro?" asked Humanite, who didn't like being disturbed while he was working.

"I'm concerned, Humanite. Aren't you?" said Sinestro. "Savage only gave you a relatively small piece of that meteorite we swiped from Midway City to power up the cannon, but he's locked himself in another room with the rest of that rock ever since we came to Rome."

"I wouldn't be too concerned, my friend," said Humanite. "We all have our strange ways about us, each and every one of us, and Savage is no exception."

Sinestro's eyes narrowed. "Do you know something you're not telling us, monkey-boy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Humanite coolly.

Just then Zoom came in, munching a hot Danish roll. "Lay off, Sinestro, would you?" he protested. "Man, you are _such _a killjoy. In another couple of hours the League'll be here, and we'll all get what we want. So smile even a little, huh?"

Sinestro glared at him. At that moment Killer Croc, Volcana and Killer Frost entered the room right behind Zoom. "That cannon coming along OK, Humanite?" asked Volcana.

"None the worse for the tinkering I had to do." Humanite fondly patted the weapon. "Soon, very soon victory will be ours. All we need to do now is wait."

"I don't get it – what's Savage doin' in that room all by himself?" asked Croc.

"Yeah – he hasn't come out even once," Frost shook her head disdainfully. "What could he possibly be doing?"

"Just preparing himself, since so many of you wish to know," Humanite waved away their concern. "We'll be fighting the most important battle of our lives tomorrow, after all; it's only natural that Savage be at his best for when we crush the Justice League."

"Well, that's good enough for me," said Zoom, taking another bite of the Danish roll. "As long as we'll be able to take down those punks, Savage can do whatever he wants."

Sinestro rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Humanite smiled knowingly as he looked at the small piece of the meteorite that Savage had chipped off and given to him to power up the cannon. He, of course, knew why Savage was locked away in that room by himself, but he wasn't going to spoil the surprise for his teammates – yet. They would find out in good time.

TIME: 5:45 a.m.

PLACE: Wayne Manor, Gotham City

Bruce sat at the table, looking out the window at the night sky as it gave way to the first rays of morning. "In another few hours," he muttered.

Just then Alfred came up to him. "Sir, if I may have a moment?"

"What is it, Alfred? I thought you were asleep?" Bruce asked.

"I couldn't sleep, sir. To be honest, I have a confession."

Bruce looked at his butler with some concern. "What's wrong?"

Alfred sighed. "Well, Master Bruce...it's about your costume. I have to come clean about it: as good as it is, and as enhanced as it is, I fear I'll never be able to get used to seeing you in it. So, I took the liberty..." He paused.

"What?"

"Maybe you should come with me, sir, and see for yourself."

Puzzled, Bruce followed Alfred to the Batcave – and right there, on the table, was his old costume, laid out and ready to be worn. "Alfred...that's my old costume."

"Old things are good, too, sir."

Bruce walked over to the suit and inspected it. "Something tells me you did more than clean and repair this. Just what DID you do, my 'old' friend?"

Alfred shook his head and walked over. "Let me sum it up for you, sir: This suit has been modified so that it has all the gadgets that the other costume possesses. And yet, it looks so much like the ordinary costume, even you wouldn't be able to tell its potential."

Bruce looked at the costume. "You're right – I wouldn't." He chuckled. "Still, the best weapon is the element of surprise. I guess this will really catch them off-guard...and yet people will still be able to recognize me." He sighed. "And...I did kind of miss this old getup a little."

"As I figured you would, sir." Alfred nodded knowingly. "So...it'll soon be that time, sir?"

"Yes. Alfred, get some coffee ready for our guests."

"Of course, sir."

Shayera sighed as she sat up. At Batman's suggestion, she'd had to sleep on the couch in the living room, yet there'd been no hint of malice in his tone when he'd spoken to her. Perhaps Lantern was right and the others did miss her, after all.

"Good morning, green-eyes."

She looked into Flash's smiling face. "Hi. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Just thought I'd annoy you as I always do." He sighed. "I may as well be honest, Shay. I really missed you being around."

"I know." She smiled back at him now. "I missed you, too. The way you always managed to annoy me with your flirting and your corny jokes." She stood up to face him. "And...I never did say it, but...thanks. For standing up for me."

"Well...yeah. Anytime." Flash nodded, then looked past Shayera. "Maybe I should leave you guys alone now?"

Turning, Shayera saw the Green Lantern, leaning on the window. "Well..."

"It's cool, Flash," Lantern spoke up. "We had our 'alone time' last night, anyway." He grinned. "Now, it's time for more serious matters to be addressed."

"That's right," Wonder Woman's voice came across. Turning, the three heroes saw her, Superman and J'onn in the doorway. Beside them was a smiling Alfred, holding a tray on which were several mugs of steaming coffee.

Just then Batman appeared as well. He was wearing the redesigned costume Alfred had given him. "Have the coffee now, friends," he declared, "because very soon we should be leaving to confront the Secret Society."

"That's true," said Wonder Woman. "Shayera...come with me."

Puzzled, Shayera followed the other woman down into the Batcave. "Batman kept a few things, at Flash's insistence," said Wonder Woman. "I believe you'll recognize these..."

She pointed to a glass case. Shayera looked at it, completely dumbfounded. The case contained her old costume and mace. "You guys...you actually kept it?" she whispered.

Wonder Woman shrugged. "Some memories die hard, I guess."

Shayera looked at the trappings for a long moment. "Um, listen," she said quietly. "I don't expect to be reinstated as a member of the League just because I'll be helping you. I know that saying I'm sorry won't erase what happened, but...I am. Truly."

The other woman nodded solemnly. "I know. And...so am I."

_"You're_ sorry? What for?"

"For the hatred I carried around for you, even after you left. I couldn't fathom why Flash and Green Lantern could still care about you, even after...the point is, the past is the past. If you can move on with your life in spite of everything that's happened, I should be able to get over the past as well."

Shayera smiled a little. "Thank you."

"So...will you wear it?"

Shayera touched the glass case. "Truthfully, I've missed this quite badly," she admitted. "But...am I really deserving to wear it again?"

"I can't answer that," Wonder Woman replied. "Only you can." With that she turned and left Shayera to make the decision on her own.

"Superman, can I speak to you a moment?"

Batman pulled the Man of Steel to a corner. "Listen, did Flash put you up to this?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Superman.

"Look. Do you really think asking for her help was such a good idea?" Batman pressed.

Superman gave him a hard look. "You still don't trust her, even after all this time, do you?"

"How can I? Call me paranoid, but was it such a wise thing to do?"

Superman shook his head. "She's suffered enough, as far as I'm concerned; and I'm sure she'd agree, too," he declared. "Listen to me, Bruce...I know that you treat every member of the League as a potential threat, even me. In fact, speaking for myself, I know that there could be another time when I might become a danger to Earth, after what happened with me and Darkseid. Why do you think I ASKED you to carry a piece of Kryptonite in your belt and use it if I put the world in danger?"

"And your point is...?"

"I'm going to tell you this as a good friend." Superman nodded meaningfully. "You know each of our respective strengths and weaknesses, just as she took time to study us. You know enough information about each of us to blackmail us if you wanted to. Have you ever considered that of all of us, _you_ are the most likely to betray us—even more than Shayera was?"

Batman's eyes narrowed, but he knew that Superman was right, too right. "So...I'm the pot calling the kettle black."

"Not necessarily," Superman returned. "All I'm saying is, we all trust each other. Shayera slipped up, and she paid the price for it. If what she's done in the last year isn't enough to convince you, then let her show her true colors here and now. She at least deserves that much, doesn't she?"

Batman sighed resignedly. "If you say so," he said. "All right. We could use a bit of extra help to defeat Savage and his goons, anyway."

Suddenly Flash, behind them, exclaimed, "Wow!"

Turning, the two were met with a familiar sight. Coming into the room was Shayera, dressed in her old Hawkgirl costume, complete with the helmet/mask over her head and the mace in one hand. The only major change was her wings, now artificial, and they were in fact so fake that one only had to look at them to see that. Nevertheless, her face held great determination. "I'm ready," she declared.

"Yes, we can see that," said Superman. "Let's go, everyone."

They all exited the mansion, heading for the front lawn. There, the heroes that could fly took to the skies, Lantern carrying Batman and Flash in an energy bubble. Alfred stood at the door, waving farewell to them. "Good luck, friends," he said, smiling.

TIME: 7:56 a.m.

PLACE: Rome, Italy

Volcana and Frost tiptoed to the bed where Zoom lay snoring. "He should've been awake already," Volcana remarked. "I think this is suitable punishment for him."

"Are you sure? He'll be awfully mad at us," Frost said with mock worry in her tone.

"Who cares? It'll be fun!" Volcana grinned.

By this time the two women were standing over Zoom who was still snoring rather loudly. Quietly, Frost formed a ball of ice in her hands, then handed it to Volcana. The other woman immediately formed fire in her fingertips, melting the ice so that it dripped in a special spot on Zoom's sheet. It was all they could do to not burst out in laughter.

Zoom moaned and turned over, his hand involuntarily flopping to his waist. But as he felt the wet sheet, he jumped up, fully awake. "Oh, hell, no!" he wailed. "I haven't done that since I was..." Then he saw the two grinning women and realized he'd been tricked. "Why, you!"

Now Volcana and Frost were holding onto each other, helpless with laughter. Zoom laughed, too, in spite of himself. "Luckily for you two conniving girls, my suit's waterproof," and he jumped out of bed to triumphantly prove that the water had indeed not soaked into his suit.

"Aw, man," Frost groaned. "And we almost had you!"

"I hate to spoil your fun and games, but Savage needs all of us now," a voice came from behind them. Turning, they saw Sinestro and Killer Croc standing there.

"It's time already?" asked Zoom, immediately all business.

"Yeah," Croc replied. "Time to fight the Justice League."

The five villains went through the passageways to come out into the old arena of the coliseum. Outside, Savage and the Ultra-Humanite were already waiting—Savage wearing his now-familiar gauntlets, Humanite with a large pair of blasters strapped to his back. Both were looking up at the sky intently.

"I picked up the League on the radar," Humanite explained to the others. "They should be here any moment now."

"That's good enough for me," Croc said, smiling nastily.

By and by some figures appeared in the sky over the coliseum. "That's them," Savage announced. "Okay, everyone, are you ready?"

"Hell, I was BORN ready," Volcana replied, her body turning into living flame.

With that, the members of the Secret Society said nothing more to each other, but merely watched intently as the Justice League landed at the other end of the arena. In a moment, they knew, a major battle would begin.

(Birdman is now cross-examining Zoom)

BIRDMAN: Mr. Zoom, would you say that neomage takes things that don't belong to him? Do you believe he's a thief?

ZOOM: No, not at all.

BIRDMAN: And how do you know this?

ZOOM: Every time he writes a fanfic, he makes sure the disclaimer is done as often as possible.

BIRDMAN: And the disclaimer is the statement that makes clear who the show in question belongs to, am I right?

ZOOM: Yes.

BIRDMAN: Nothing further, your Honor.

JUDGE MAN: Zoom, you may step down. Mr. Kaiba, is there anyone else you'd like to call?

KAIBA: Yes, actually. I call Obelisk the Tormentor to the stand!

BIRDMAN: WHAT?! I object!

JUDGE MAN: Overruled.

NEOMAGE: My life is over...oo;


	16. CHAPTER 16

(Kaiba is cross-examining Obelisk the Tormentor)

KAIBA: Tell me, Obelisk – how would you describe neomage?

OBELISK: He loves to send others to do his own dirty work for him.

KAIBA: And how do you know this?

OBELISK: Well, he once sent me, Slifer and Ra to destroy Barney, but we failed.

KAIBA: That was the same day he called up my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to kill Barney, wasn't it?

OBELISK: I believe so, yes.

KAIBA: And what has happened to the three of you since then?

OBELISK: (angrily glaring at neomage) Well, Ra's been committed to a mental institution, Slifer's spine and all of his limbs are broken, and I can't ever fight again or my entire system will collapse!

KAIBA: Nothing further.

(Birdman gets up to question Obelisk)

BIRDMAN: Tell us, Obelisk...on that day in question, didn't you and the other God monsters explicitly tell my client that you needed something to do because you were bored?

OBELISK: Well, yes...

BIRDMAN: And what did he say?

OBELISK: He said, "Go destroy Barney or something..."

BIRDMAN: Which was merely a suggestion, wasn't it? It wasn't a direct order to actually go and fight Barney, just a suggestion – wasn't it?!

OBELISK: Uh...uh...OO;;

KAIBA: (jumping up in a rage) Objection! Mr. Birdman is speculating, plus he's badgering the witness!

JUDGE MAN: Mr. Birdman, I advise you to be more careful in how you cross-examine, or so help me God, I will hold you in contempt of court!

BIRDMAN: Ahem...nothing further.

**CHAPTER 16**

TIME: 7:58 a.m.

PLACE: Rome, Italy

"There they are," said Superman as he and the others landed. "And they look like they mean business."

"Well, so do we," Flash replied matter-of-factly.

"We'll give these guys a run for their money," Green Lantern declared, his ring's energy flashing.

On the other side of the arena, Savage surveyed the Justice League. "Is that who I believe it is?" he asked, pointing at Hawkgirl. "I can't believe she's come back after all this time!"

"Neither can I," agreed Ultra-Humanite. "As I recall, she was the one who nearly caused this planet to be destroyed."

"We'll soon teach that bitch a lesson, don't worry," Zoom said bitterly. He, and the others too, remembered all too well the Thanagarian occupation of Earth. During that time, many super-villains on Earth had had to go into hiding for fear of being caught and killed by the Thanagarian forces.

In a loud voice Savage addressed the Justice League. "You were fools to come here to fight us...especially with a global traitor on your side. But no matter, because you will all be destroyed anyway."

"You're wrong about that, Savage," Superman shot back. "You, your Secret Society and your crazy scheme will be brought down right here, right now."

Savage shrugged. To his teammates he said, "Get ready." His own gauntlets began to charge up with energy.

The other villains were eager to do battle now. Volcana's body flared up, while Killer Frost's body began to emit an icy chill. Killer Croc cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Zoom readied himself to run forward, Sinestro's ring powered up, and Humanite slung the two blasters from his back.

But the Justice League was ready to fight, too. Hawkgirl had her mace in one hand, ready to use it. Wonder Woman had her hands on her lasso. Lantern's ring charged up even more. Both Superman and J'onn had their fists clenched and their bodies ready to fly forward. Batman's finger-claws unsheathed. Flash readied himself to run forward, too.

In the distance, a few miles from the coliseum, the large clock-tower in the city square was about to chime out the hour of 8:00. The commuters were now all looking toward the coliseum with some apprehension; many of them had seen the Justice League fly into the coliseum and had spread the word, and now everyone was waiting to see what would happen.

The minute hand on the face of the clock was slowly edging toward the giant number 12.

5...4...3...2...1.

With a simultaneous battle yell, the Justice League and the Secret Society charged at each other. The distance between the two teams narrowed, narrowed, narrowed...

Then the battle was on.

All seven members of each side were all over each other in a maddened fighting frenzy.

Sinestro and Green Lantern slammed into each other shoulder-to-shoulder, then pushed each other back and immediately started blasting at each other with their respective ring energies. Zoom and Flash were racing parallel to each other, punching at each other all the way as they raced from one side of the arena to the other. Batman and Killer Croc were going head-to-head, Batman nimbly dodging Croc's repeated strikes while Croc did his best to defend against the Dark Knight's assault. Wonder Woman was deflecting Savage's powerful blasts with her silver bracelets, waiting for an opportunity to grab her lasso. Superman and Ultra-Humanite had locked palms, one pushing his strength against that of the other and meeting with powerful resistance. Killer Frost was coasting along on her path of ice, creating the path with one hand while blasting at an airborne Hawkgirl with the other. J'onn was repeatedly changing form as he dodged Volcana's fiery blasts.

Humanite wrenched his hands free from Superman's grip and came forward with a punch that sent the Man of Steel flying. At the same moment Flash managed to knock Zoom away with his elbow and turned in time to see Superman getting hit. He dashed in that direction—but then Humanite pulled out his two blasters and started firing. Immediately the Scarlet Speedster had to dodge every bit of laser fire that came his way. "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!" he yelled.

J'onn, meanwhile, had gotten close enough to Volcana to stretch his arm out beyond its normal capacity and grab her by the hair. Lifting her off the ground, he spun her around and let her go flying into an unsuspecting Croc, who was holding Batman by the throat. Both villains went down in a heap, and Batman, free from Croc's grip, pulled out a Batarang and flung it at the base of Frost's ice path, blowing it up. Losing her foundation, Frost lost her balance as well and went tumbling. "Ow! No fair!" she screamed.

Free from having to dodge Frost's icy blasts, Hawkgirl flew toward Savage, her mace aimed at his head as it charged with electric energy menacingly. Savage saw her coming, though, and turned one hand in her direction, firing energy from his gauntlet at her, while keeping the other trained on Wonder Woman. Hawkgirl instinctively put her mace in front of herself, and managed to block against Savage's assault.

Sinestro and Lantern had turned their ring energies into Samurai swords and were now slashing at each other. Lantern winced as the tip of the energy blade sliced the flesh of his chest, but he countered that by immediately turning his ring's energy into a giant boxing glove and firing it at Sinestro. The evil ring-bearer couldn't avoid it, so he took it in the face, sending him flying back several feet. "You'll PAY for that insult, Lantern!" he said acidly.

Suddenly Sinestro felt a hand on the crown of his head pulling him toward Earth and slamming him headfirst into the ground. Getting up, he came face-to-face with J'onn J'onzz. "You really should stay out of other people's quarrels!" Sinestro raged as he fired a blast of ring energy at the Martian. To his amazement, J'onn's stomach opened outward and the blast went straight through. Next thing he knew, a solid punch to the face sent him sprawling.

Having recovered from his earlier punch to the face from Humanite, Superman was now trading blows with Croc. "Think you're so tough, huh?" Croc growled savagely.

"I don't think I'm tough—I know I am!" Superman returned, clasping both hand together and bringing them in an upward uppercut, hitting Croc under the chin and knocking him away. The next thing Superman knew, however, he was screaming in sudden agony as a ball of flame hit him right in the back and knocked him down.

Volcana stood there, her hands smoldering harmlessly. "You okay there, Croc?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool," he replied, giving her the thumbs-up.

Now Lantern was fighting against Zoom, who repeatedly dodged his every ring blast. Presently he turned his ring's energy into a giant hand and sent it after the yellow speedster, who turned and ran away from it. Zoom was heading for a wall, but he had a plan in mind. At the last moment, he ran up the wall and flipped upside down just as the energy hand crashed into the wall. To Lantern's horror, Zoom started running on top of the energy beam toward him, sending a supersonic punch to his face that spun him around.

Frost was blasting ice at Batman now. "Take that!" she cried out as she cupped both hands together and fired one massive blast at the Dark Knight. It was coming at him too fast for him to dodge it, so he quickly wrapped himself in his cape and squatted, bracing himself. The next thing, he was wrapped in a solid block of ice.

Frost smiled at her handiwork. "One frozen bat, to go," she announced triumphantly.

Suddenly, to her astonishment, the ice began to melt. "What in the hell?" she exclaimed as the block opened out enough for Batman to crawl out.

"Looks like my cape works well against ice," Batman chuckled. "And a good thing I grabbed that mini-blowtorch when I did, too."

Frost was livid. "I'll get you!" she screeched, charging up ice in her hands again, preparing to blast Batman one more time. But she was not prepared for when Batman suddenly fired several small shuriken at her from his gloves, forcing her to abort the attack and dive for cover.

Tired of blasting at Wonder Woman, Savage was now turning all of his attention on Hawkgirl. Wonder Woman saw this as the perfect opportunity to rope him, but a glance to her right stayed her decision. Croc was holding Superman in an iron grip while Volcana was roasting him with a steady stream of fire.

"No!" Wonder Woman screamed. Grabbing her lasso, she twirled it around her head a few times, then let it fly at Volcana. She successfully roped the surprised girl's hands, pulling her into the air. Superman quickly took advantage of this, breaking free from Croc's grip and turning to send a powerful, crushing blow to his midsection. As Croc winced and bent over, Superman sent a powerful uppercut to his face that knocked him away.

Held airborne by Wonder Woman's lasso, Volcana positioned her hands upward and fired fiery blasts at the Amazon. However, Wonder Woman deflected the fire with one bracelet while using the other hand to hold the lasso. She jerked Volcana upward, then flew toward the ground, bringing her quarry with her, slamming her headfirst into the ground. Volcana tried to get back up, then collapsed and was still.

In the meantime, J'onn had flown over to Humanite, who was still blasting at a far-too-nimble Flash, and was now dodging the blasts himself. Taking advantage of Humanite's lapse in concentration, Flash rushed up and delivered a series of punches to his face and stomach, then raced away toward Zoom. J'onn grabbed Humanite's blasters and wrenched them away from the gorilla, crushing them in his hands.

"All right, you want to play that way?" Humanite challenged. "Well, then, bring it on!"

J'onn gave him the come-here taunt. "Let's go."

Zoom saw Flash running toward him and immediately began to charge his enemy as well—only when they got close, Zoom just dashed past him. Stopping in confusion, Flash realized what Zoom was thinking too late as a massive sonic boom ripped through him and sent him flying. As Flash was about to hit the ground, Zoom dashed past him again, knocking him away with another sonic boom.

Sinestro was back up again, and this time he was firing his ring energy at Superman, who kept dodging and flying past everything the ring-bearer threw at him. Finally, in frustration, Sinestro formed a giant sphere, using it to trap Superman within. "Try breaking out of this!" he gloated.

Superman smiled. "All right."

As Superman drew his fist back, Sinestro's face twisted in disbelief, then went white with horror as the Man of Steel unleashed a massive punch that somehow broke through the barrier. The shockwave was so massive that Sinestro screamed in pain as he felt the destruction of his energy course all the way through his arm—then one well-timed punch to the face from Superman's mighty fist knocked him down, and this time he didn't get back up again.

Savage and Hawkgirl were deadlocked, their weapons pressed against each other and coursing with violent energy. "I say it's time to finish the fight we started on the Midway museum rooftop!" Hawkgirl swore.

"Yes, let's do that," agreed Savage. "Only this time I'll make sure you're properly dead!"

He managed to force her back and blasted at her with another assault from his gauntlets. She nimbly flew past that, however, and flew around him. As Savage turned to face her, she sent a spinning kick to his face that knocked him back and shook him badly; but it didn't stop the initial response. Savage immediately blasted her square in the chest, sending her flying back. Hawkgirl screamed in agony as she fell to the ground.

Getting back up after Zoom's punch, Lantern was just in time to see Hawkgirl get zapped by Savage's blast. "Hawkgirl!" he cried out, flying over to where they were. In his rage, he charged up as much energy as his ring would allow, sending it in one giant blast at Savage. The other man saw it coming and crossed his arms to block – but to his shock, a few seconds after contact was made, his gauntlets were blasted clear through and the energy beam hit him in the face, sending him flying.

Zoom towered over Flash as the Scarlet Speedster struggled to get back up. "You...are...pathetic!" Zoom said scornfully as he raised his fist to deliver the finishing blow. But as he brought it down, Flash dodged out of the way in time. Looking about him wildly, Zoom suddenly felt a boot in the back of his right leg. As he grimaced and fell forward on one knee, he felt an arm-lock around his neck, then felt himself being violent propelled forward at super-speed – right toward the wall.

Vainly trying to break free, there was nothing Zoom could do as Flash rammed him face-first into the wall. Dazed by the severity of the crash, Zoom wobbled on his feet, the image of Flash in front of him splitting into several as a massive headache came on. "You're...one despicable...son of a..." and that was as far as he could go before he blacked out and collapsed.

Getting back up, wincing as she felt the burn on her chest, Hawkgirl looked around and spied Killer Croc nearby, grabbing a loose block from the wall with the intention of crushing her with it. Immediately she flew over to him; seeing her approach, Croc flung the block in her direction. However, she smashed it with her mace, then came back for another attack directed straight at Croc's head. He slammed violently into the wall, then slowly sank to the ground, unconscious.

Humanite tried to grab J'onn in a bear hug, but J'onn turned into water and slipped out of his grasp. Maddened, Humanite flung a punch in J'onn's direction—and J'onn turned into a stone statue, causing Humanite to hurt his own hand. As the albino gorilla cried out in pain and grabbed his hand, J'onn smiled. "Let me show you how it's done," he said, and with that he flung a fist into Humanite's face, knocking him down and out.

Frost slowly got back up to face Batman again. "You're a royal pain in the ass," she hissed.

Batman smirked. "Want to try one more time?" he quipped.

Now very angry, Frost summoned cold moisture to surround her body, then fired it all off into one giant blast at Batman. He ducked and dodged to the left at the last moment, however, and at the same time he did two things: he reached into his utility belt with one hand and flung several pellets at Frost. From the glove on the other hand he fired a cable that wrapped around Frost's wrists.

Immediately the pellets burst on contact with Frost—but they were filled with water, splashing all over her. "Are you mocking me?" Frost demanded, in a rage.

Batman grinned. "No...I'll just be shocking you."

Suddenly a surge of electricity flashed along the wire from Batman's glove. Before Frost could react, she let out a yowl as several volts of electricity coursed through her body. The fact that the water from the pellets covered her body, plus the fact that there was moisture in the immediate area where she stood as a result of her powers, plus the fact that electricity runs through water, combined to cause Frost a world of agony. Finally she passed out from the pain, slumping to the ground.

Batman retrieved the wire, then turned to join the other heroes as they gathered around the fallen Vandal Savage, who was on one knee by this time. "Looks like we've beaten you, Savage," he declared. "You'd better give up. Your goons have all been defeated now."

Savage chuckled maliciously. "I beg to differ. You see, there's one thing you're all forgetting." And as he spoke, he pulled back his sleeve, revealing a watch-like contraption on which there was a big white button, which he now pushed. "You're forgetting about my cannon!"

As Savage spoke, there was a loud rumbling as, to the Justice League's surprise, a large cannon erupted from the ground behind Savage. Next to the cannon was the stolen meteorite. "Witness the beginning of your destruction!" Savage bellowed.

(The Judge Man pounds his gavel)

JUDGE MAN: Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Birdman, do you have any more witnesses to call?

BIRDMAN: The defense does, your Honor. I'd like to call Seto Kaiba to the stand!

(Everyone gasps collectively)

KAIBA: WHAT?!?!?!?!

JUDGE MAN: It's not against the law, Mr. Kaiba. You said yourself that you'd be representing yourself, so that makes you both a lawyer and a witness for the prosecution. Please, go to the stand.

KAIBA: (as he makes his way to the stand) Just what do you think you're trying to pull here, Birdman?

BIRDMAN: You'll see...ï

NARRATOR: Indeed, what is Birdman trying to pull? And what about the Justice League, now that Savage's cannon has been revealed?

JUDGE MAN: ORDER IN THE COURT! (bangs his gavel)

NARRATOR: OO;;; Sorry.


	17. CHAPTER 17

(Kaiba's on the stand, and Birdman's questioning him)

BIRDMAN: Mr. Kaiba, how well do you know my client?

KAIBA: I've only heard of him, but I never met him until the day I brought the court summons to him.

BIRDMAN: So, then, you don't really know for sure whether he did use your Blue-Eyes White Dragon without "proper authorization," do you?

KAIBA: I don't know what you mean.

BIRDMAN: ï Mr. Kaiba, how many times in the official Yu-Gi-Oh storyline has anyone other than yourself used your Blue-Eyes White Dragon—that is to say, how many times that you know of?

KAIBA: :( I can distinctly remember four times or so...

BIRDMAN: Would you recall those times for the benefit of the court, please?

KAIBA: Fine...Well, the first time was when Yugi fought my evil clone that Pegasus brought back from the Shadow Realm. The second time was when Pegasus captured one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons with his Dragon Capture Jar to make that horrid cartoon version. The third time was when Yugi was fighting against Noah in the virtual world. And the last time was when I was dueling against Joey – he used Monster Reborn to revive one of my dragons from the Graveyard to his side of the field.

BIRDMAN: (pouncing on that) And in all those instances, you never once gave those individuals permission to use your Blue-Eyes White Dragon, did you?

KAIBA: Uh...no...

BIRDMAN: Yet you haven't summoned any of them to court, have you? So why have you summoned only my client? Answer me that!

JUDGE MAN: Mr. Birdman...

BIRDMAN: It's just a simple question, your Honor—one that I'm sure Mr. Kaiba will have no trouble answering. So, Mr. Kaiba, remember you're under oath, and answer!

KAIBA: ARRRRGH...BECAUSE IT'S MY BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON AND NOBODY ELSE IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT SO EASILY! YOU HAPPY NOW?!

EVERYONE ELSE: ...............

**CHAPTER 17**

TIME: 8:12 a.m.

PLACE: Rome, Italy

"Aw, damn," Flash whispered. "We are so screwed..."

"Not if we smash that cannon first!" Hawkgirl flew up to do the deed, her mace tightly clutched in both hands—but suddenly a blast of energy flung her back. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed

Savage had one hand out, his palm smoldering from the energy he'd just thrown. "That's impossible! How did you do that without your gauntlets?" Batman asked in disbelief.

Savage smiled wickedly. "Two words will answer that question, Batman," he said, and he jabbed a thumb behind him. "The meteorite."

"What?" Wonder Woman asked.

"You see, this meteorite fell to Earth during the days of the Cro-Magnons," Savage explained. "I lived back then, as a normal human...then one night this meteorite came to Earth, and I slept near it for warmth...then the next morning I awoke and I had become a powerful immortal, though I didn't realize it until years later. I had a powerful mastery of sorcery, as well, but over the years I lost that ability.

"Then, only recently I discovered this meteorite again, but by that time it had been placed in the Midway City Museum. So I had to plan a very elaborate scheme in order to retrieve it. I stole the Nth metal so I could fortify myself, and I had the Secret Society revived to assist me. I had to pick my group members very carefully, as each had skills that would prove useful to me – Sinestro's power ring, Zoom's speed, Ultra-Humanite's technological expertise, Killer Croc's brute strength, Volcana's pyrokinesis and Killer Frost's bloodlust all worked in favor with my own experience.

"Ever since I've had the meteorite, I have spent hours basking in the energy it radiates, and slowly but surely I have regained all of my earlier powers. And as for the cannon—did you really believe I would target any country with it? No, for there is only one target for it—and it speaks to you right now!"

Slowly the implication of Savage's words sunk in. "You're...crazy..." Superman croaked.

"No, but I am a genius! Now, watch as my true power is resurrected!" And with that Savage pushed another button on his gadget. The cannon barrel instantly locked onto him, and the energy began to course through.

"We won't be able to stop it in time!" Lantern yelled. "Duck for cover!"

All the Leaguers dashed away from Savage—and just in time, as the cannon fired at that very moment. Savage laughed maniacally as he was engulfed in the blast. "Yes! Yes, I can feel it!" he yelled.

Several feet away, Flash looked into the glare. "This is nuts!" he cried.

Finally the light died down, and what the heroes saw stunned them considerably. Savage was now floating two feet off the ground, his body covered by an orange glow. "Yes!" he exulted. "I can feel the power coursing through me! It's wonderful, this power! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Now come, Justice League – come to your doom!"

"He's really lost it!" Flash shook his head.

"He never had it," Batman determined grimly.

"Well, it doesn't matter – I'm going to smash his face in!" Wonder Woman vowed, flying toward Savage.

"Diana, no!" J'onn screamed.

But it was too late. As Wonder Woman closed in on Savage, he suddenly teleported away from that spot, reappearing behind her and blasting a fireball into her back that sent her sprawling.

"That's it—you are a DEAD man!" Flash exploded, speeding toward Savage.

"Flash, come back here!" Batman ordered.

But Flash wasn't about to listen. He reached Savage in less than two seconds and jumped up to fight him. Savage chuckled, however, and directed a hand behind him without so much as turning to face his foe. The next thing Flash knew, he got a lightning bolt straight in the chest that flung him back several feet.

"Don't charge him one by one – he'll find a way to counter you!" Batman ordered. "We have to hit him all together, at the same time!"

"I think so, too," said Lantern. "Now, let's get him!"

Superman's eyes glowed red as he prepared to shoot his heat vision at Savage. Batman readied three Batarangs, Lantern's ring powered up, and both J'onn and Hawkgirl readied themselves to fight.

"Do you honestly believe you can defeat ME?" Savage demanded incredulously. "I have the powers of a god! I AM A GOD!"

"Idiot," Batman growled. "There is no mortal that can claim to be godlike...especially not you."

"No? Well, come and see for yourselves!"

"I've just about gotten sick of hearing your voice!" Superman raged, releasing his heat vision at Savage. The megalomaniac laughed, however, and held up one hand—and deflected the laser beams right at Lantern, who swiftly put up an energy shield to protect himself.

Right at that moment, however, Batman rushed forward and threw all three Batarangs at the same time. Simultaneously, J'onn flew forward, transforming into a dragon and wrapping himself around Savage's body. But Savage, still laughing, pushed both arms out to the sides, releasing a powerful blast of energy that formed around him like a dome, expanding rapidly and pushing the heroes back. Batman's Batarangs exploded without harming him, and J'onn flew several feet to the other side of the coliseum, reverting to his humanoid form.

Lantern and Hawkgirl rushed Savage at the same time, Lantern blasting him with short quick bolts from his ring. Hawkgirl flew around to the other side, ready to deck Savage with her mace. But again Savage teleported, first grabbing Hawkgirl by her neck, then rushing in to face Lantern. He rammed Hawkgirl's face into Lantern's and both of them collapsed.

"Damn it—nothing we try works!" Flash groaned, struggling to get back up.

Wonder Woman, who was already up by this time, wasn't about to give in. "I don't care if he's got infinite power," she vowed. "And I don't care if he's immortal—I'll still destroy him!"

"Wait—I've got a suggestion," Hawkgirl declared.

The others looked at her. "At this point I'm open to any suggestion," said Lantern. "What've you got in mind?"

"He's blasted himself with a considerable amount of energy, but even that must have a limit," said Hawkgirl. "If we can force him to run out of energy..."

"...and at the same time destroy the source of his power..." Flash shot a glance at the cannon. "You guys go after him! I've got a plan!"

With that the Scarlet Speedster started to run toward the cannon, pushing his velocity capacity to the maximum until he lost all sense of how fast he was really going. Savage saw him heading toward the cannon. "NO!" he roared.

Flash was almost at the cannon. Since the cannon and the meteorite were side by side, he knew exactly how fast he'd have to run to fulfill his plan. Kicking his speed up another notch, he soon appeared as nothing but a blur as he raced seemingly through the cannon. Then he came back round to join the others.

"What were you thinking?" Wonder Woman demanded. "And whatever it was, I can't believe you missed!"

Savage smiled, however. "Imbecile. The cannon's still intact, after your measly attempt to destroy it!"

But Flash merely grinned. "I didn't miss."

Suddenly, taking everyone else by surprise, there was a loud BOOM as the cannon exploded! Because of the severity of the blast, the meteorite was swept into it, too, resulting in a considerably big mushroom cloud expanding over the area!

The shockwave forced everyone to shield themselves, including Savage. "No!!!" he screamed hysterically. "What have you done, you FOOL!?"

"Now—while he's distracted!" Batman yelled.

Superman needed no further cues. Flying in fast, he tackled Savage hard in the chest, bringing him back down to the ground. But Savage recovered quickly, however, and responded with a lightning bolt to the chest that sent Superman flying several yards back. Instantly Wonder Woman and J'onn moved in to attack, both pummeling Savage with heavy blows. Savage blocked several of their attacks, though, and blasted energy from both hands, knocking the two of them away.

A blast to his back caused him to howl in pain, and he turned to fire a blast at Lantern. But then as he did that, a sudden _clunk_ could be heard as Hawkgirl's mace connected to the back of his head. Screaming in frustration, Savage spun again—and felt rapid-fire hits to his side as Flash battered him with machine-gun punches and sped away quickly. Finally Savage doubled over as a blunt-edged Batarang connected with his stomach—and then exploded, lifting him off his feet and causing him to land face-first on the ground.

Savage slowly got back up, a maddened rage in his eyes. "You...you will all pay for your insolence!" he screamed, spittle flying out of his mouth in his fury.

"I've had enough of this guy," Batman said disgustedly. "Let's put him out of his misery."

"I'll take care of that!" Lantern fired another blast from his ring, trapping Savage in an energy sphere. But suddenly a powerful eruption of energy cancelled the emerald energy and knocked Lantern back at the same time.

"Watch out!" cried Flash. "He's gonna blow!"

Large energy balls were now forming in Savage's hands. "DIE, ALL OF YOU!" he screamed as he released the energy into a blast that careened to the other side of the coliseum. As the Justice League scrambled to get out of the way, the blast tore a hole in the wall, blowing the ancient bricks out of their place.

"If he keeps this up, he'll destroy the whole coliseum!" Superman yelled.

"We have GOT to stop him right now!" Batman declared.

Looking at Savage as he continued to release dangerous energy, Hawkgirl's eye caught a huge stone monument near the Caesar's throne, hanging right above the maniac's head. "This might be a long shot—but it's better than just waiting around!" she muttered as she hefted her mace in one hand and threw it with all her might.

The mace sailed upward and knocked the monument off its pedestal. It wavered, then its marred base gave way and broke apart. It fell toward the ground, heading right for Savage, who was so preoccupied with destroying his enemies he didn't even see the shadow on the ground getting bigger and bigger...until the heavy stone crashed down on him.

But when the monument hit, the force of the impact unleashed a massive explosion right where Savage had been standing. The force of the blast knocked all the members of the Justice League some considerable distance away again, slamming them into the coliseum wall. "Owww! That smarts!" Flash grimaced as he hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

Huge clouds of dust collected where the explosion had taken place. One by one the League members got up and gathered around the spot. "Is...is Savage dead?" Wonder Woman asked with wonder in her voice.

"Perhaps...or perhaps not," Batman shrugged.

"Does it matter now? We won!" Flash said gleefully.

"Well, we can't quite say we've won just yet...we still have to take these guys back to prison," Superman reminded the group. "That includes Savage, too, if he's still alive..."

Suddenly a hand pushed upward through the rubble, startling all of them. The next thing they knew, Savage himself emerged from underneath the stones, badly bruised, scraped and burned, with a maddened glint in his eyes. "Why can't this guy just stay dead when you kill him?" Flash groaned.

Savage laughed wickedly. "Time to die, you fools!" He held up a palm – and nothing happened. Stunned, he forced his hand outward at the League, with the same result.

"Well, well, well...looks like somebody's insane power went down the drain," Superman chuckled wryly. "However, WE still have ours."

Savage's eyes widened. "Oh, no," he muttered before Superman's fist crashed down on his face, knocking him out cold.

The League looked down at their fallen foe. Then, somewhere in the rubble, Hawkgirl spied her mace and, reaching over, picked it up. "Looks like that's it," she said quietly.

"Not really," said Lantern. He indicated behind the group, where the fallen members of the Secret Society were laying here and there. "Let's take them in; then we can call it a day."

TIME: 5:45 p.m.

PLACE: Wayne Manor, Gotham City

By the evening of that day, the whole world knew of the battle between the Justice League and the Secret Society inside the now-ruined coliseum of the city of Rome. Tabloids everywhere gave statements collected from each of the League members, and snapshots of each individual member of the Secret Society were plastered on every kind of newspaper for readers to see.

But now, only one concern was left: True to prediction, many people around the world were still sensitive about the whole issue surrounding Hawkgirl. Therefore, when it was revealed that she had helped the League defeat the Society, many people wondered if she was the same person who betrayed Earth; and if she was, why was she helping now? And if this was a different person, would she join the League permanently, or would she turn out to be another treacherous Thanagarian?

The reports of the battle, plus poll results taken from civilians, showed up in one such paper, the Daily Planet. Batman was reading a copy of the paper Superman had given him, and he scowled. "I knew this would happen," he muttered. "I just knew it."

Nearby, Hawkgirl stood, her head down a little. "I...I'm glad I was able to fight alongside all of you again," she said quietly. "But I don't want to put you in the spotlight unnecessarily because of me. So, let me take my leave now..."

To her surprise, J'onn stopped her. "Wait, Shayera," he said to her. "There may still be hope."

"Hope? Hope for what?" she asked.

J'onn's eyes glinted with a mysterious light...

(Very late in the day, the jury has reached its verdict)

JUDGE MAN: What say you on this matter, Mr. Spokesperson?

SPOKESPERSON: On the charges of abduction, unlawful possession and unlawful usage of Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, we find the defendant, neomage...not guilty on all counts!

NEOMAGE and BIRDMAN: Woo-hoo!!!

KAIBA: WHAT?!?!?!?! I object!

JUDGE MAN: Shut up, you stuck-up pig. CASE DISMISSED! (bangs gavel)

(Later on, outside the courthouse, neomage and Birdman are flanked by Zoom, Flash, Darkseid and the rest of the gang)

ZOOM: Yeah, boss! You beat Kaiba!

NEOMAGE: Ah, nothin' to it! (whispering to Birdman) Thanks a lot, man.

BIRDMAN: (whispering back) I told you bribing the jury would work wonders...how else do you think I win so many of my cases? ï


	18. CHAPTER 18 EPILOGUE

NEOMAGE: Life is so good, life is so good...

DARKSEID: Uh, boss...isn't there something you should tell the readers?

NEOMAGE: ï Oh, yeah...dear readers, this might very well be the very last chapter to this Justice League/Crazy Anime fanfic. So, as I wrap up the Justice League fic, I and the rest of the characters in the Crazy Anime side-story wish you all well in your happy fanfic reading now and in the future.

NARRATOR: Oh, the sorrow...now I'll be without a job...

NEOMAGE: But this doesn't mean I'll stop writing fics! Soon, very, very soon, I'll be posting some new fics, though probably not any more Justice League stories unless I get inspiration. I will, however, post one more JL story starring the Flash vs. many of the bad guys from his current comic series, plus I'll soon be done with my up-and-coming Yu-Yu Hakusho action/adventure fanfic, and then I'll be posting a whole new Yu-Gi-Oh story that's unlike any I've read at so far. So, fear not, Mr. Narrator – I'll let you know if I have a job for you in the future!

NARRATOR: ï

FLASH: A fanfic dedicated to me! Whee!

ZOOM: Will I be in it?

NEOMAGE: You'll just have to read it when it comes out and find out.

ZOOM: Oh...okay...

NEOMAGE: Now, let me do the disclaimer one last time for this fic... "I do not own Justice League, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the other shows being portrayed in this story or side-story." Good. Now, let the last chapter commence!

**CHAPTER 18**

TIME: 5:49 p.m.

PLACE: Wayne Manor, Gotham City

"Whatever are you talking about, J'onn?" asked Wonder Woman, greatly perplexed.

J'onn looked over at Flash knowingly. Immediately the Scarlet Speedster knew what the Martian was referring to. "J'onn, are you really gonna do it?" he asked uncertainly. "I mean, if you do it, you'll never have a second chance to..."

"Believe me, my friend...I think the time calls for it." J'onn nodded. "Everyone, please gather round. There's something I have to tell you."

Curious, the other League members drew closer to J'onn. He took a breath, then slowly, quietly, told all of them what he'd already told Flash...about the Martians' ancient gift...about the Mayavana.

"You mean...all this time you've had this gift...and you never told us?" Superman remarked when J'onn had finished.

"Well, at first I never considered it to be a big deal...not until Flash put the question to me about whether I would change the past if I could," said J'onn. "I have seriously thought about this matter ever since then, and now I have made up my mind."

"What will you do, then?" asked Lantern.

J'onn looked at each of his teammates in turn, then rested his eyes on Hawkgirl. "What is your heart's greatest desire?"

She looked surprised. "My heart's...greatest desire...?"

"Yes."

Hawkgirl looked away for a moment. Then she looked back at the Martian. "Well...I would wish to just be able to forgive myself...for what happened last year," she said softly. "But I will never be able to forget, no matter what happens..."

Lantern, looking at her sad face, got an idea. "Hey...suppose we could wipe the whole world of the memory of the Thanagarian invasion? It would be as if it had never happened. Could you do that, J'onn?"

J'onn looked surprised. "The whole world? I don't know...it sounds pretty tricky. It would require much more energy than I alone could manage..."

"Then we'll lend you some of ours!" Flash offered, jumping up.

Hawkgirl looked at Flash, then at J'onn, and finally at Lantern. "Guys...thank you."

"Then is that your wish? To make the rest of the world at large forget what happened back then?" asked J'onn.

"Yes. Yes, that is my wish." Hawkgirl nodded with determination.

"Then let's start donating our energy," said Superman, and with that he held out his hand, palm down. Flash responded in kind, putting his hand over Superman's. Lantern then placed his hand over theirs, and Hawkgirl rested her hand on his. "And what about you guys?" she asked quietly, talking to Wonder Woman and Batman.

Wonder Woman just looked at them. Then she gave in. "Of course...I'll help you any way I can." She reached forward and rested her hand on top of theirs. "You've always been a friend, Hawkgirl...and today you redeemed yourself in my eyes."

J'onn nodded. "And you, Batman?"

Batman stood some distance away, apparently still at conflict with himself over the matter. Haltingly, he walked over to where the others stood. "Are you sure this is wise?" he asked.

"The future is what we make it, my friend," J'onn replied simply.

"Yeah," Superman nodded. "No matter what happens...no matter who leaves or who stays...everyone here will always be a member of the Justice League. That includes you, old pal."

Batman looked at the pile of hands. For the first time, a small smile broke out on his face. "A true team...one that can never be broken apart, no matter what happens...all right. You've convinced me." He walked over and added his hand to the pile.

J'onn then rested his hand on top of the pile and, automatically, they all closed their eyes and concentrated. At that moment, it was as though their very spirits were connected as one, and J'onn could sense the emotions flowing from each of them. All of them wanted to be together again, to be a team once more...all of them wanted to heal the wounds of the past and move on.

And as all seven of them stood there, hands together in the middle of the circle, J'onn quietly morphed into his true Martian form and started to glow. The others could sense that something was happening, but none opened their eyes even for a quick peek, determined to concentrate so they could give as much of their energy as they could manage.

By and by a soft, blue glow emanated from the circle's center and radiated outward, slowly yet surely. And as it spread, it was affecting everything that it touched.

The blue glow spread toward Metropolis, caressing every newspaper that it came across. In the Justice League's combined subconscious, it was realized that in order to erase the memory of the Thanagarian invasion from the rest of the world, written records of that event had to be obliterated, as well. And when this thought was brought up, the glow responded accordingly.

At present, the Daily Planet was in a heavy buzz, going over the latest news to be placed in the "International News" section of the paper. According to the official report, the traitor named Hawkgirl, for reasons unknown, had returned to aid the Justice League in their fight against Vandal Savage's Secret Society. Though they had won, the report went on, it was only left to be determined whether this Hawkgirl was the same one, or someone else who was really a spy.

But as the reporters came in with new stories to add to the official headlines, and as much of the story was edited and pieced over, the glow passed over the offices of the Planet...and the scene was changed.

Instead of bias toward Hawkgirl and uncertainty toward the Justice league in general, now there was a feeling of admiration toward the heroes for having defeated the Secret Society. Instead of blaring about a potential traitor coming back, now the stories being typed to be placed on the front page spoke about the gallant battle between the heroes and villains without mention of Hawkgirl's previous betrayal. And the memory of that betrayal was now erased from the minds of everyone.

The glow spread toward Washington, D.C., where the heads of government who had secretly hired Hawkgirl to spy on Savage in exchange for a slate wiped clean now sat, waiting for her to return. It touched them, altering their memories so that no trace of Hawkgirl's actions or identity remained in their minds. Now, all that concerned them was the new budget debate that was bound to pop up at the next press conference.

"Uhhh..." J'onn groaned and slumped.

"J'onn!" Superman moved to assist his Martian friend.

"I'm all right," J'onn replied tiredly. "Just...a little weary, that's all."

The other Leaguers opened their eyes. "Did we...do it?" asked Flash.

"I think so," Lantern answered. "Well, J'onn? Did it work?"

"Yes," J'onn nodded. "I can no longer sense any hatred for Hawkgirl anywhere in the world. Now...the wish has been fulfilled."

Hawkgirl nodded. "I'm only sorry that you had to use your own power to do it, J'onn," she said gently.

"It's all right," he assured her. "I'm of the utmost confidence that you'd do the same for me, were I in your shoes."

"I need to sit down," said Batman, edging over to a chair. "That sucked a lot out of me."

"Same here," said Wonder Woman. "I'm going to lie down."

"Wait," said Hawkgirl. "There's something I need to say first."

The others waited.

"I'm really, really grateful that all of you have done this for me, let me assure you of that," she went on. "And I'm also happy that all of you are...willing to forgive and forget what I did. But, with all due respect, I want for my earlier decision to remain. I can't be a full-fledged member of the Justice League, but...perhaps I could be a reserve member instead?"

They looked at her with some surprise. "A reserve member?" asked Superman. "Shayera, really...we wouldn't mind if you came back full-time."

But she shook her head. "No. I appreciate it, but...Midway City needs me now. I can't just turn my back on the place that I can now call home. Even so, I'll always be there should you need my help. You know where to find me." She nodded with resolution.

Batman chuckled. "Nearly the same thing I said when the League was first started," he remarked, "but if that's your decision, then I won't stop you. I can't speak for the others, but..."

"No, she's right," said Lantern. "It's her choice to make, and we can't force her. But we can keep her on reserve, and call her when we need the extra help, can't we?"

The Leaguers looked at each other. "I suppose we could do that, yes," said J'onn.

"Yeah," said Flash. "But hey, Hawkgirl, just remember...there'll always be a place for you here in the League, no matter what happens. Okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

TIME: 7:00 p.m.

PLACE: Midway City

Hawkgirl and Lantern were flying together, over Midway City. "The city looks real beautiful at night," he remarked.

"Yeah, doesn't it?" she chuckled.

Lantern looked at her. "I gotta say, though...your announcement back there really surprised me," he said quietly.

"I thought it might," said Hawkgirl. "But the battle today made me realize something. Even though we seven are the ones who initially started it off, there's always room in the Justice League for more heroes. And there ARE many, many heroes out there in the world...we should give them a chance, don't you think?"

"Maybe," said Lantern. "But still, when the new Watchtower gets launched into orbit, it's going to feel kind of empty without you being there all the time."

"No, it won't," she shook her head. "I can always come by to visit...and you can still come and see me, can't you?"

He looked at her for a long moment. "Yeah, that's right," he smiled. "Say...you wanna go grab a few burgers or something? It's all on me."

She giggled like a schoolgirl. "Your place or mine?"

"Oh, come on; whose is closer?"

"Okay, big boy, you win." And then, hand in hand, the two heroes flew into the heart of Midway City.

TIME: 7:12 p.m.

PLACE: Central City

Superman, J'onn and Flash were sitting together in the Shining Light Café, munching on sandwiches. "You were right about this place," Superman mumbled through a mouthful of food. "It's rather small, but it's clean and the food's good."

J'onn chuckled. "It's the first time I've seen you talk with your mouth full, Superman," he said. "Flash's influence rubbing off on you, huh?"

"Not funny, J'onn," Flash growled, halfway through his sandwich.

Superman sipped on a cappuccino. "I'm still a little uneasy about this whole affair, though...call me paranoid, but I'm going to keep an eye on Hawkgirl, just in case," he told them.

"Yeah; you _are_ paranoid," Flash shook his head. "Then again, Batman's influence must be rubbing off on you or something."

"Whatever."

"All said and done, though, we fought a good battle against Savage today," said J'onn. "And we've restored order to the world, in more ways than one."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Flash sighed.

"Wishful thinking, Flash," Superman remarked. "But the Justice League will be there to stop the next megalomaniac who tries to take over the world—right?"

"Hear, hear," said J'onn, raising his malt shake.

"I'll drink to that," said Flash, raising his soda bottle. And the glasses clinked together.

TIME: 7:20 p.m.

PLACE: Wayne Manor, Gotham City

"Batman...do you have a moment?"

"You're still here? I thought you'd left with the others..."

Wonder Woman stood behind Batman's chair in the Batcave. "What're you doing?"

"I'm altering some data, at Hawkgirl's request," said Batman. "Remember, she'd changed her name and everything. If the whole world is to forget about what Shayera Hol did completely, I have to tie up the loose ends...including the fact that she changed her name. Then, there are all those other legal details..."

Wonder Woman was silent for a moment. Then she asked, "Do you think we did the right thing...causing the whole world to forget what Hawkgirl did, I mean?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Batman didn't turn to face her. "She's been given a second chance...if she screws this up, she'll be buried quite fast."

"I sincerely hope she doesn't." Wonder Woman thought a moment. "I have to say, though, Bruce...maybe we were being unfair to her all this time..."

"No maybes about it. I think she would've given us a second chance if we were the ones who betrayed the team...yet we didn't even give her a chance at all, did we?"

"Still, maybe it's for the best that she stays in reserve. At least she won't be very far away."

Batman chuckled. "Now's she's in MY spot—remember, I called myself a reserve member for the longest time."

"Do you still consider yourself a reserve member now?" Wonder Woman asked softly, leaning over the chair.

Batman reached out and gently touched her hand. "No, not really. Not anymore."

She nodded and smiled quietly. "I didn't think so."

NEOMAGE: That's it! That's the end of that! The fanfic is officially finished!

BATMAN: No fair—you gave me such a small part in this part of it!

NEOMAGE: You want a bigger part? (pulls out an AK-47)

BATMAN: (reaches for his utility belt, only to find it's not there) OO;;;

NEOMAGE: Eat lead, bat! (starts shooting)

BATMAN: (dodging bullets cartoon-style) DAMN YOUR AUTHORING POWERS!!!

NARRATOR: (stuttering like Porky Pig) Th-uh-uh-Th-uh-uh-That's all folks!!!

THE END


End file.
